The Clone Wars: Captain and Commander
by Jade-Max
Summary: A series of 'Episode Tags' from all of the various seasons featuring, primarily, Ahsoka and Rex. Written as they struck me; 'missing moments' and things I felt should have been seen 'on camera' as it were. Supposed to fit into canon universe.
1. S2, Ep10: Two Inches to the Left

**Disclaimer:**It's George's sandbox, I'm simply destroying the sandcastles

**Story** **Notes:** This series of one shots is a set of unrelated episode tags of things that I wanted to see, or I thought should have happened 'off screen' as it were. They're unrelated and out of order, but focus primarily on Rex and Ahsoka's tricky and complex relationship as friends and Commander / Captain.

Read into it at your own risk; these are supposed to follow the cannon development of the characters and will be relatively tame, all things considered. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Two Inches to the Left  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set after Episode 10, Season 2; Rex returns to the _Resolute _to undergo further rehabilitation and treatment and gets an unexpected welcome...

**Two Inches to the Left**

"Welcome back, Captain," the deck officer saluted and then eased up as Rex stepped off the transport with the rest of the wounded, medics coming in quickly to collect those that couldn't move under their own power. "I hear we nearly lost you there."

"It was a close one, Shank," agreed Rex. "Two inches to the left and there would have been nothing Kix could-"

_"Rex!"_

Both Shank and Rex paused at the excited call, turning in the direction to see one excited Togruta female striding across the bay with her normal energy, a wide smile of welcome on her young face.

"Hey kid," Rex greeted her with a smile. "About time you got back."

"I thought you'd still be in the thick of it with Commander Cody and Master Kenobi," she teased as she neared. "Did you get... sick... of..." her smile faded as she caught sight of the black, charred hold near dead center of his chest and she stopped dead. Her eyes widened as she stared at the hole, the white markings on her pale orange skin suddenly seeming more pronounced. She lifted her gaze back to his, her blue eyes shimmering with worry and concern. "Rex?"

He flinched.

There was a wealth of uncertainty and emotion in the way she said his name; an accusation and plea all at once.

Shank, watching the by-play, made himself scarce by returning to duty, leaving the Captain and the Padawan staring at each other from across the dozen or so feet that separated them. Rex moved first, towards her, his helmet under his left arm; the arm he'd only recently regained some mobility in. He wasn't quite sure what to say; clones were, after all, supposed to be expendable. If he'd died, Jesse or someone equally as capable would have been promoted to take his place.

Except the fear and concern in Ahsoka's eyes told him a different story. She wasn't afraid for just anyone; she was afraid for _him_.

Rex stopped just outside of her reach, letting her look for her gaze had dropped back to the damage in his armor. He forced a grin. "It needs some repairs."

She blinked, but the expression in her eyes didn't change. One of her hands came up, as if to reach out and touch the damage, but she stopped herself before it got close. Looking back into his face, she searched for something, as if looking for a sign that he wasn't as well as he appeared to be. As if she was looking for a way to identify this as some kind of cruel joke.

When she didn't find what she was looking for, her blue eyes darkened. "It does," she agreed quietly. "What about you? Are _you _okay?"

"I'm all right; General Kenobi ordered me back to have the medics take a closer look." He didn't resent the order, but he hadn't felt it was necessary and it must have shown in his voice for her lips twitched. "Kix handled the battlefield triage; he's one hell of a medic."

"If you're one of the walking wounded, Rexster, he did something right." A little of her previous glimmer of energy appeared, the fear in her eyes abating but not the concern. "You're _sure_ you're okay?"

"Nothing a few hours under the right kind of care won't fix," he assured her, stepping past her. It was no surprise when she fell into step with him. "Are you coming with me to medical, Commander?"

"Someone has to see to it you get there," she accused, finding a smile for him. "If _I_ don't do it, you're liable to duck out and fix your armor before you get yourself looked at."

Rex slanted her a look; she knew him so well. "What's a warrior without his armor at peak efficiency?"

"One who can't wear it because he can't lift it?" She smirked when he laughed at her sweetly derogatory comment. "You're better getting yourself patched up first; it means you can modify whatever they replace rather than have to stare at it when you give yourself a setback."

Wisely steering the topic away from his injury and the armor that had proved to be of very little use at all, he nodded towards her belt, having noticed a shift in her appearance. "Nice handle. There's something different about it, isn't there?"

"You noticed!" she was obviously delighted and grinned, pulling her lightsaber hilt off her belt as she spun it to give him a view. "It was time for something different. What do you think?"

"Is that a new lightsaber or did you just modify your old one?"

Her eyes lit up, finally banishing most of the concern that still lurked in their depths. "It's new. I've grown some since becoming Master Skywalker's Padawan," her grin turned cheeky. "It was time for a longer blade but it was only part of the reason I was away."

Rex arched his eyebrows as they turned down one of the corridors that would take them to the turbolifts. "You constructed a new lightsaber for that?"

She nodded. "I needed something a little better suited to my reach and, unlike _you_, I'd rather not be used for target practice."

"You any good with it?"

"I think so." A cocky half smile that was reminiscent of her Master crossed her lips. "Care to find out?"

"Later," he agreed as stopped near the lifts and he pressed the call button. "Once the Medics give me the green light and I can hold my DL-17s comfortably again."

The smile in her eyes died and Rex was suddenly sorry he'd mentioned his injury for her eyes dropped once more to the hole in his armor. He couldn't read her thoughts or see them reflected on her face as her gaze darted along the damage once more. With the acknowledgement that he wasn't up to one hundred percent he'd given her a hint as to just how badly he'd been hurt. As to how close he'd come to not coming back at all... except, maybe if he'd been lucky, in a body bag.

She swallowed hard even as her hand automatically slid her lightsaber back on her belt. "That's... that's awful close, Rex."

"Two inches close," he agreed, his words soft and solemn, drawing her gaze back to his. "I was made to get shot at, kid, I'm used to the odd scratch."

"That was more than a scratch, Captain!"

"Yes sir!" He snapped automatically to attention at her sharp reprimand before consciously easing his posture. "Don't worry; I'll be good as new in no time."

Silence settled between them for a long minute and the lift arrived before she found the words to reply.

She didn't join him when he stepped inside and, as the doors were closing, his hand shot out to stop them. "Are you coming, Commander?"

Ahsoka, surprisingly, shook her head despite her earlier conviction he wouldn't go without her prodding. "I'd better not. You can tell me about it later at lunch." Her gaze dropped back to the battle damage. "_All_ of it; but don't wear that, okay?"

"Sir?"

She reached out and gently pushed his hand away from the doors, her fingers cool with slight tremors even through his gloves. Answering as the doors closed between them, she gave him no time to respond, but plenty to reflect on her words as the lift doors secured and it shot away from the deck. They seemed to echo about him, the lift's only occupant, and she likely wouldn't have said them if he hadn't been.

They followed him as he exited the lift and headed towards medical. Ran round his head he divested himself of his armor and allowed the droid and medics on duty to examine Kix's handiwork. Bounced through his skull even as he was ordered to take a couple of days to allow the nerve damage to fully heal before jumping back into the fray, never abating even as he was taking his armor to be replaced.

It wasn't until he found himself standing at the mess hall - freshly showered, shaved and dressed in fatigues, his arm in the mandatory sling the medic had ordered him to wear for the next day - that her words suddenly seemed to make perfect sense.

As he spied her across the room, Ahsoka lifting her arm in both relieved and amused greeting, Rex noticed several things at once. The sorrow in her eyes was gone, the concern replaced by acceptance as she obviously approved of his attire. He flashed her a smile and headed towards her, almost all traces of her earlier distress having vanished with his appearance without his battle scarred armor.

And Rex, the career soldier, found he couldn't have agreed with her in more as he slid into the chair across from her.

_"I don't like the reminder I almost lost you."_

Neither did he.

_**fin**_


	2. S1, Ep 6: You Owe Rexster Your Skin

**Title:** You Owe Rexster Your Skin, Skyguy  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Comfort, Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set during Episode 6, Season 1; Rex returns to the Resolute with an unconscious and injured Anakin after recovering him from the remains of his ship in the asteroid belt...

**You Owe Rexster Your Skin, Skyguy**

Careening to a halt from a full run, Ahsoka skidded to a halt just outside the depressurized bay. Anakin's fighter had been adrift for far too long and Rex hadn't been able to reach him immediately. They were bringing him in now. Shifting restlessly from foot to foot, time seemed to drag, almost grinding for a halt as she waited for word.

The medics around her that were prepping for her Master's return did nothing to distract her as they readied their equipment, preparing for the worst. The worst which wouldn't stop chasing ideas, each more gruesome than the last, inside her skull. He'd been in vacuum, exposed. Had his skin shriveled? His eyes popped? His brain imploded, leaving nothing but a-

Unable to keep her calm any longer, she keyed her comlink with impatience and concern when she found she _needed _information or she risked a breakdown. "Rex?"

_"We're almost in, Commander,"_ the ever unflappable Captain assured her. _"Just bringing up the last of the AT-TE's now, sir."_

"How is he? Should I have any special equipment ready, Captain? I-"

_"Have a medic or two on hand, Commander, they'll know what to do."_ Rex's voice was firm but held none of the panic that was starting to spread through Ahsoka's system; her Master had been hurt, possibly on the verge of death, and she couldn't get to him! As if sensing she needed more, Rex's next words were reassuring and upbeat. _"He's breathing, kid; we'll have him inside in no time."_

Easy for him to say.

But Rex's confidence boosted her own and helped calm her fears enough that Ahsoka managed to quit fidgeting. She waited as the sound of the metallic feet from the walkers lumbered into the deck from where they were coming up the ramp. She managed to stay still for all of three minutes, anxiously waiting, until she could bear it no longer and began shifting from foot to foot again.

The medics she'd called immediately upon Rex's first transmission, when he'd first recovered Anakin from his damaged fighter, had long since arrived. Despite the fact she was supposed to be unflappable, supposed to be calm and collected, she'd come to admire her Master in the short time she'd been with him and it was distressing to think of the indestructible Anakin Skywalker as injured. It just didn't seem possible. Her fidgeting turned into pacing, her gaze never leaving the doors.

What was taking so long?

She keyed her comlink again, putting all of her frustration into her voice. "Rex?"

_"We're in!"_ Rex 's voice came clearly through the comlink, urgency suddenly bleeding through the transmission. _"Bring in the medics, Commander and make sure they've got oxygen."_

Passing along the instruction from Rex as she hit the door controls, Ahsoka was unable to wait any longer. The blast doors slid open and she was already through them before they'd slid completely home on their tracks. Momentarily pulled up short by the sight of Rex sliding an unconscious Anakin to the ground and taking a knee beside him, she was beside them before she consciously realized having moved again.

Her eyes scanned Anakin's prone, inert body, her throat closing. Anakin simply lay before her unmoving. Her Master was normally a force of nature; a whirlwind of purpose and power – unstoppable. To see him so still so… lifeless was terrifying. Searching for reassurance, she glanced towards Rex but was unable to see his eyes; he still had his helmet on. "How is he?"

"Oxygen deprived," he told her shortly, holding a makeshift oxygen mask to Anakin's face; it was feeding the General oxygen from the supply in Rex's own armor, undoubtedly the main reason he had yet to remove his helmet, "and suffering from decompression sickness."

"Decompression sickness!" Ahsoka's tone was horrified and she made to reach for him, wanting to shake him awake, something _anything_ to get a reaction. "Mast- Rex!"

Rex caught her wrist before she came too close. "Any movement could dislodge that mask, kid; we don't want to make him worse." Still caught in his grip, she turned anguished eyes from Rex to Anakin and back and Rex tried to be reassuring as he injected confidence into his voice. "A little EVA jaunt never stopped the General, Commander; he'll be okay."

"He's done this before?"

Rex winced, his helmet hiding it from her; sometimes forgot with how effective Ahsoka could be, just how inexperienced she was with Anakin's rather unorthodox methods. She hadn't, all things considered, been his Padawan for very long.

"For longer and in worse condition," he assured her, though he couldn't remember a time when that had happened. He simply wanted to banish the concern from her eyes and this was a sure fire way of doing it. Pretending a confidence he didn't feel, he eased away, drawing her with him away from Anakin as the medics moved in, taking over. "He'll be up on his feet in no time."

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka watched the medics work on her Master, glancing periodically at Rex for assurance as they replaced the mask he'd placed on Anakin for one with a better seal and a pure oxygen supply. "I mean, _really _sure?"

"The General takes bigger risks than this all the time, kid," he assured her as he removed his helmet to offer a reassuring smile; _that_, at least, wasn't a lie. "It'll take more than sucking a little vacuum to do him in."

Ahsoka smiled weakly, but it was a smile none the less, and she'd stopped pulling on his grip to try and reach her Master so Rex let her go. To his surprise, she immediately groped blindly for his hand and clung for a minute, seeming to draw strength from the contact. Her grip was surprisingly strong, making his limp fingers tingle as if they were about to go numb.

Uncertain exactly as to the protocol, Rex froze, not sure if he should grasp her hand back or disengage and it wasn't until Ahsoka looked at him uncertainly that his hand responded without him giving it conscious thought. His fingers closed about hers, squeezing in reaction to that look, and she shot him a relieved smile.

It wasn't until they had Anakin on a stretcher and were taking him out of the hangar that Ahsoka relaxed her grip and slid her hand free. Rex, still uncertain as to the protocol, let her go without a fight. Side by side they left the hangar and, following the stretcher, Ahsoka fell into step with Rex, keeping close and matching her shorter stride to his.

"You're _sure _he'll be all right, I mean, he looks...?"

Glancing back at the trailing senior officers, one of the medic's overhead the question and Rex, not wanting to lie to Ahsoka, met the medic's look. "What do you think, Doc? Will the General recover?" The subtle way he phrased the question indicated that his answer had best be positive and the medic seemed to understand.

"Once we clear the gas bubbles from his blood stream he'll be good as new, Captain." The medic assured him. "He'll be a little groggy at first but there shouldn't be any lasting damage."

"There, see?" Rex glanced down at Ahsoka. "He'll be good as new in no time."

Relief seemed to blossom through her expression and Rex shared her smile as the medic pushed the stretcher into one of the lifts that would take them to the med bay. They went with it, silence reigning as the medics continued to work on Anakin.

When they arrived at the med lab a minute later, Ahsoka put her hand out, stopping Rex from following the stretcher carrying Anakin inside. He looked at her in surprise but stayed, nodding to the medic. Preoccupied with his patient, the medic didn't wait for them and the doors closed.

"Something else, Commander?"

"I…" she bit her lip, turning away and sinking into one of a row of bench chairs along the wall outside the lab. "I'm sorry, Rex."

"Sir?"

"I should have been out there with him, watching his back," her shoulders slumped as she folded her hands together and braced her elbows on her knees. "This is my fault; if I'd been there I could have… I mean… I…"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything, kid," Rex stood nearby, hesitating for a moment before settling on the seat next to her. She didn't look at him. "General Skywalker's always been one to lead by example. He put a great deal of faith in you to command the battle group while he was out with his squadron."

"I just had to follow his plan," she protested. "If I'd been out there with him-"

"There's no guarantee things would have been any different," Rex cut her off bluntly. "This is warfare, Commander. People, good people, get hurt and the lucky few like the General get to choose how they get that way."

She glanced at him and Rex was relieved to see she seemed calmer if still upset. "Are you saying he _chose _to breathe vacuum?"

"No," his tone was even but firm and held a note of suppressed amusement. "But the General's not exactly known for his caution; the more you serve with him, the better you'll understand."

"He's my _Master,_ Rex," her tone was anguished. "I'm _supposed_ to watch his back."

"And you did," he assured her. "As soon as you lost contact, you gave us the head's up. Without it, we'd never have found him in time."

She was quiet for a long minute, digesting his words as she stared at her folded hands.

"Commander," he waited until she looked up at him and offered her a faint half smile. "When I first started serving with General Skywalker, he told me there were… degrees of success."

"Degrees?" she sounded skeptical and then shook her head and sighed. "That _sounds _like my Master. What did he mean?"

"It means that everything we do has a varying chance of success or failure," Rex elaborated, trying to remember exactly what Anakin had told him. "And there are degrees to that success. Accomplishing all of one's goals is an unmitigated success. The General would likely call this one a soft success."

Ahsoka blinked.

Rex smiled faintly. "It means we accomplished the most important part of our mission parameters - we destroyed the fleet - but we didn't accomplish our secondary objectives."

"You mean like killing or capturing Grievous?"

"Right. That the General was hurt in pursuit of that goal is incidental."

Her expression turned hurt and incredulous. "_Incidental?_"

"Uh," Rex's mind scrambled as she took his attempt at reassurance the wrong way. "I don't mean that it's a _good _thing he got hurt," he clarified hastily, "but the fact he's been injured is something we have to accept as a side effect of his actions."

"So that's it? I just have to _accept_ that he's going to get hurt?" Ahsoka pushed to her feet, drawing Rex to his for protocol's sake, and began to pace with agitation. "That's unacceptable, Captain," she snapped. "There has to be something-"

"Commander," Rex cut in, his tone crisp and brokering no argument.

Ahsoka, like most of the men under his command, reacted to that tone immediately and snapped her lips shut, rounding on him in surprise. He'd never used his 'command' tone with her like this before. She stared at him as if she'd never seen him before. And she hadn't; not this side of him anyway.

"Injuries are a side effect of combat; every warrior, even you, enters an engagement with the knowledge they might walk away with a scratch or two. General Skywalker's no different; he has to live with the proof on his right arm every day of his life."

"That doesn't mean-"

"I'm not finished, sir," Rex told her evenly, surprised when she actually stopped, her eyes widening at his insistence. "Did you lose track of him at any point during the fight?"

"No."

"Did you chart his course and likely vectors when he announced General Grievous was activating his hyperdrive?"

"I ordered it done, yes, but what does that-"

"Did you race to the hangar bay with the intention of searching for him?"

"I wanted to," she shot back, "but I couldn't; I had responsibilities on the bridge."

"Did you hesitate to call me when his distress beacon was activated?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you, _Commander_, did all you could," Rex softened his tone, "it's all any of us can ask for when we go missing; that there are people who won't give up the search for us."

"I still feel like I should have been there beside him."

"You were where you needed to be, kid; never doubt that." His lips twisted. "We all feel the way you do at some point or another. It's normal; trust me."

"I do, I just..."

"I know."

She sighed and slumped back into her chair, her whole posture dejected and anxious. "I just hope he's okay; he's the first Master I've had, I don't want to lose him."

"You heard the medic," Rex assured her. "Once they've got the gas bubbles out of him, they'll revive him."

"Do you think they'd... I mean, could I be there for that?"

"I don't see why not," his smile was as reassuring as his tone. "I'm sure the General would like that."

"Will you come with me?"

"Me?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Well," she glanced around, seeming to notice for the first time that there was no worried astromech dogging their heels. "Someone has to tell him what happened to Artoo and I certainly can't."

Her tone was teasing but held a question all the same. In the short time she'd been with Anakin, she'd seen how important Artoo was to him and Rex knew better than she did.

"The droid wasn't in the fighter when we found the General," Rex admitted, obviously loathe to be the bearer of such bad news on the heels of her teasing. "There was some damage around the droid socket; he might have been destroyed."

"Or ejected?"

"Or that."

"Skyguy won't like it."

"Better the droid than him."

"I hear ya, Rex," Ahsoka agreed. Her gaze turned as the door to the med bay opened and the medic who'd been helping Anakin stepped out. She practically jumped on the poor man. "Is he okay?"

"We've manage to purge his system of the gases, Commander. The droid's moving him to a cubicle to wake him. Would you like to be on hand when they do?"

She nodded, glancing at Rex who motioned for her to go ahead.

The medic caught the look and addressed his next statement to Rex. "Block one beta, Captain."

With a nod to the medic, Rex put one hand out and steered Ahsoka into the med bay, his fingertips light against her back. She went, hanging close to him as he directed her to the room the medic had indicated. Stepping inside, they stopped and watched.

Ahsoka glanced once again at Rex as the medical droid eased Anakin back to the bunk and pressed the injector on the delivery cylinder; a stimulant that should wake him. They shared a look and Rex smiled a faint smile, nodding at her reassuringly. This was the easy part; since the General wasn't in a chamber, he wasn't as badly off as he could have been.

Taking far more strength from that look than she should have, Ahsoka turned back to the bunk just as her Master was opening his eyes and smiled in relief. Rex was right; Anakin was going to be okay.

Now she just had to tell him about Artoo… it was not a task she was looking forward to, but at least he was around to hear it.

_fin_


	3. S3, Ep 10 & 11: Boys are the Same

Okay, so this one I'm not so sure about but the Muse wanted it written and, considering the content, keeping the characters _in_ character is very tricky. I hope they're not too OOC… :/

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Boys Are the Same...

**Author:** Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship / Angst  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set after Episodes 10 & 11, Season 3; Ahsoka ponders her meeting with Lux Bonteri with some unexpected assistance...

**Boys Are The Same...**

Her Master hadn't been pleased.

A grimace crossed Ahsoka's face as she strode through the halls of the _Resolute_, headed for the observation deck. It was bound to be empty at this time of night and she needed a place, any place, private to think. Somewhere away from Anakin; away from his questions.

Questions about Raxus. About Padmé and their trip; about the Bonteris.

Questions that Ahsoka couldn't honestly answer just yet.

She passed through the doorway into the dark observation lounge and breathed a silent sight of relief when she found it to be empty. Ahsoka settled herself with her back to the side of the stairs leading up to the upper platform of the deck, leaning against the wall.

Lux Bonteri had been an unexpected and unwelcome surprise. Not so much because Padmé's friend had a son her own age, _that _she could deal with, but because she'd been thinking about him an awful lot and their parting.

The news of his mother's assassination hadn't yet fully absorbed and she unconsciously shied away from it.

Instead, she'd been thinking about the first time she'd seen him, when he'd tried to take her case at his mother's behest and the smile he'd flashed her; about the surprise she'd seen in his eyes when she'd refused. She'd been thinking about their talk in the gardens of his home, about how he'd forced her to reevaluate her stance on Separatists in the same way she'd forced him to reconsider everything he knew about Jedi.

She curled her arms around her knees, placed her chin on top and stared out the viewport.

That he'd flirted with her to do it aside, she'd seen the knowledge flash in his gaze before he'd reverted to 'teenage boy' type. He'd made her think as much as she'd made him and a part of her was proud of that; Lux couldn't consider Jedi evil the way his friends did and she was grateful.

Mostly, though, she'd been thinking about their parting; it _bugged_ her that he'd not responded to her taunt. Irritated and confused her; why had she baited him like that only to be disappointed when he hadn't risen to it? She was a _Jedi_; wasn't she supposed to be above such petty nonsense?

"I thought I'd find you here."

Ahsoka jerked, her head snapping to the side to see the familiar form of the Torrent Company's commanding officer standing in the doorway. A smile blossomed on her face even though it was strained. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever and had felt every moment acutely; she could have used his insight on Raxus. The surge of relief at his appearance was unexpected.

"Rexster," her greeting was less than exuberant but didn't lack warmth. "Good to see you're back in one piece."

"You too, kid."

She flinched at the pet name, a reaction Ahsoka couldn't control and hadn't anticipated. She'd never minded the moniker before and she had no reason to mind it now; except she found she did.

He caught it and cocked his head to the side as he took her in. Ahsoka saw his eyebrows contract together as he stepped further into the room to get a better look at her face. What he saw made his eyes darken with concern; his expression reflecting it as he moved to take a knee beside her.

Unable to hold his gaze, hers skittered away.

"You _are_ in one piece, aren't you?"

Turning her face away from the too perceptive clone, Ahsoka looked back to the viewport and the star field beyond and resumed her former posture. They were in orbit above Coruscant awaiting orders and Ahsoka hadn't wanted to stay at the Temple below. "More or less; I'm not the one who was off getting shot at."

"More or less?" he frowned, obviously not liking that answer. "Should I have Kix look you over, Commander?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm just thinking, Rex," she admitted hastily, before he took it upon himself to do just that. "It's been... interesting while you were playing special ops soldier."

"Interesting," his voice was neutral, his gaze searching her expression but unable - for once - to read it. "On Raxus with Senator Amidala?"

She glanced back his way with a grimace, not liking the even tone that could have been censure. "Does _everyone_ know about that?"

"Just those of us General Skywalker tasked with keeping an eye on you."

Ducking her face into her arms with a groan, Ahsoka's cheeks heated. "Skyguy's way of saying he doesn't trust me anymore, I suppose?"

"His way of saying he's worried about you," Rex corrected. "May I join you?"

She shuffled over a little in acceptance and tilted her head, leaving it on her arms as she looked at him. "What about you?"

Rex settled next to her, placing his helmet on the stairs. He pulled both blasters for an easier posture and placed them nearby next to his helmet. He got comfortable, cocking one arm on a raised knee as he leaned back against the wall, before answering her, having decided before coming to look for her that he wasn't going to judge. General Skywalker could be a little... _overprotective _of his Padawan so Rex knew better than to take his opinions at face value.

"I don't know your side of it yet," he told her frankly. "The General seems to think it was your idea."

"Yes, 'cause I know oh so many people on the Separatist side of things."

His lips kicked into a half smile at her dry statement. "That's what I thought."

"At least _you _believe in me," she sighed again. "Sometimes I think my Master doesn't trust me at all."

"You're a lot like he is, kid, he - what?"

She knew he caught the flinch this time because he stopped. "Can you not call me 'kid'?"

"Sure, Commander."

"Ahsoka, Rex; please?"

"Protocol-"

"Protocol can take a long walk out a short airlock," she shot back tightly, squeezing her arms about her legs defensively. "I'm not your commanding officer right now and I certainly don't much feel like a Jedi."

He fell quiet, watching her, and Ahsoka tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling, waiting, knowing he wouldn't stay quiet for long as he assessed her with the analytical mind he applied with such devastating effectiveness on the battlefield. She wasn't disappointed when he finally spoke again.

"If you're not my Commander or a Jedi, then what are you?"

"Confused," her smile was faint, self depreciation and pained as she turned her head back his way. "A confused girl who needs her best friend more than she needs a soldier right now; I need _you _Rex. Not the Captain or the leader - just you." Her eyes held a plea that caught and held his. "Please? Can you do that for me?"

He searched her gaze, seeing the misery and confusion and exhaled softly. He was a goner before he even voiced an objection and didn't bother. He'd do as she asked if it would make things easier for her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Listen... just listen."

He nodded at once and they both fell silent again, Ahsoka turning her gaze back to the stars as Rex continued to watch her. As if seeing her for the first time or as if she was some kind of curiosity; one he couldn't understand. Being simply 'Ahsoka's friend' was a new role for him; it had always overlapped with the other roles in their lives.

"If you want me to listen then you need to talk." He finally urged, his tone surprisingly gentle.

"I don't know where to start," she admitted.

"How about the beginning? Unless it's not crucial I have all the facts?" his lingo made her smile; he was ever the soldier even when trying not to be. "Or maybe what brought this on."

"Which part?"

"The name thing for starters."

She grimaced. "I don't much feel like a kid?" she exhaled, frustrated with how _that_ sounded and pushed on. "How much did Skyguy tell you about my trip with the Senator?"

"Mostly he just ranted," Rex admitted, his tone turning teasing. "Something about stubborn females wanting to fix the galaxy without any thought to their own safety and the people who worry about them."

His tease had the desired effect and Ahsoka laughed. "Something like that, huh?"

He nodded.

"Not quite how it was. Padmé - Senator Amidala - er..."

"I know who she is."

She shot him a _look_ and continued, "-has contacts with the Separatists from before their break with the Republic. She, apparently, was friends with many of them before the war and thought we could broker a peace deal if we met face to face. With travel between Republic and Separatist worlds being illegal, she asked for my help in getting to Mandalore. From there we could switch to a transport for Separatist space."

"She used your status as a Jedi for her own devices?"

"I knew what I was doing when I agreed to it, Rex," she kept her words honest despite hearing the disapproval in his tone. "I knew what I was getting into. At least, I thought I did."

He was quiet, continuing to watch her, and Ahsoka couldn't bear to watch him watching her. She knew what came next and he was likely to be disappointed with her. She couldn't stand the thought of watching it bloom in his face and eyes; his good opinion meant a lot to her. "When we got to Raxus, Padmé introduced me to Mina Bonteri. She... wasn't what I expected."

"What _did_ you expect?"

Blinking, Ahsoka considered the question and then shrugged. "I'm not sure. Someone like Ventress and Grievous or maybe Dooku; you know, sinister and evil looking? Slimy and evil; someone who would make everything about the Separatists I knew to be true. What I got... Mina Bonteri was cultured; classy. She had manners and poise. I guess with how we're always fighting droids, I just never really thought about the _people _those droids were doing the fighting for."Rex didn't comment and Ahsoka could sense without trying how badly he wanted to. "You can voice an opinion if you have one, Rex."

"You asked me to listen," he rationalized, admirably refraining from revealing his thoughts. "Somehow I don't think you discovering the Seppies are people is why you don't want me calling you kid anymore."

She exhaled loudly. "Is it written on my face or something?"

"Not as badly as you'd think. Here, I'll..." he lifted one hand, licking his thumb and making to rub something off her cheek.

She laughed, catching his wrist before he would have touched her. "Rex!"

"Just trying to help."

Shaking her head, she tugged his hand down and released it, her fingers lingering on his wrist a fraction too long - not that she noticed. Her thoughts were otherwise occupied. "I appreciate it," she acknowledged. "But you're right. Mina Bonteri, as different from everything I had envision Separatists to be, doesn't cover all the bases. She had... _has _a son - Lux."

Rex didn't say anything and Ahsoka didn't dare glance at him, suddenly feeling foolish for asking him to listen; it made her feel young and gauche, his 'kid' moniker suddenly seeming appropriate. Why had she ever thought that asking _Rex _for his help would make this easier?

Surprisingly, Rex waited - as if to see if she had more to add - and then, when she didn't speak for more than a minute, stepped boldly into the silence with an unexpected question. "How old is he?"

"My age, give or take a year," she flinched, suddenly feeling just awful for dragging him into her problems. "I'm sorry Rex, I shouldn't have-"

"Did you like him?"

The loaded question was soft, even, and dropped with the finesse of a thermal detonator explosion.

There was no way to avoid it and it brought Ahsoka's thinking back to the original line of thought she'd been considering before he'd joined her. He'd been a good listener and, frankly, there was no one she trusted more - not even her Master - so, hard as it was, she answered him honestly.

"Not in the way I think you mean," she denied, finally risking a glance at him and was relieved to see he seemed to be putting his considerable brain power to use for her. "We could be friends, I think. He... he accused the Jedi of being evil."

"What?"

"Exactly." She grinned at his offended response. "Don't worry, Rexster, I set him straight. It made me think though."

"About?"

With a wave of one hand, she indicated the ship and the stars beyond, even the planet below they couldn't see from this side of the ship. "The politics, the war... all of it. I still think the Separatists are wrong but it seems like there's a lot of miscommunication happening on both sides; it makes me feel... old."

He let the age comment slide with no more than a sharp nod of his head; _that _he understood. "So the Senator managed to teach you about politics after all?"

"Just not what Anakin hoped I'd learn," her shoulder slumped. "Rex?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever... ever had a _crush_ on someone?"

"A... crush?"

"Yeah."

"There are all sorts of bad droid jokes in there," he informed her with a shake of his head, "but I'm fairly certain that's not what you're asking."

"You know, thought about someone all the time with a little lurch in your chest? Wondered what they're doing when you're not with them; wondered if they're..." she faltered but continued, "if they're thinking about you? Worried about them when you didn't know how they were… that kind of thing."

Rex held her gaze for a heartbeat before looking away. "You have more experience with that than I do, Comma- er... Ahsoka." he corrected himself before she could, neatly sidestepping the question. "We clones are aged at an accelerated rate for warfare. We train, we sleep, we eat, we train some more; there's no room in that regime for the kind of idle fantasy you're talking about."

"Idle fantasy?" She echoed the words, amused. "Not words I'd ever thought to hear from you."

He shrugged and in that simple move she could see she made him uncomfortable with her question. Still, true to his word, he stayed where he was and tried to offer what insight he could - as her friend. "You may have noticed that the GAR doesn't exactly promote female interaction with the men," he offered by way of explanation. "We're soldiers, born and bred, and Jedi are often the only females we encounter in our short lives."

"Other than the Kaminoians."

"Right."

"But it's not the same, is it?"

There was a moment of loaded silence when she thought he wouldn't answer, but Rex was nothing if not honest; it was one of the things she liked best about him. He gave her the same courtesy she'd given him.

"No."

Ahsoka wrapped her arms about her legs again, considering his revelation and the implication, her gaze on the view port but not looking through it. Instead she watched the faint image Rex cast and trying to read his expression. "Have _you_ ever had a crush on someone, Rex?"

His reaction surprised her, though it shouldn't have. She was making him _really _uncomfortable. She could hear it in his voice and saw him squirm; little more than a shift in his posture and a tensing of his muscles, but a clone-squirm none-the-less.

"I don't think I'm the right person to ask about... crushes."

Fascinated by his response, it was as neat a dodge as she'd ever heard, her curiosity came immediately to bear. He'd have simply denied it if he hadn't, so did that imply he had... or perhaps _did_ have a crush on someone? It was enough of a curiosity to derail her thoughts about Lux.

"You have feelings like I do," she turned to look at him, an almost impish smile playing about her lips. "Unlike a Jedi who can't have attachments, there's nothing in your regulation manuals about clones and fantasies."

"You're probably wrong about that; there are regs for _everything_. But this wasn't about me. Do _you _have a... crush on this Lux kid?"

She laughed softly, but it was a hollow sound. "I don't know; maybe."

"Maybe."

With a sigh, she turned, releasing her legs and crossing them so she could face him. "I _might_," she hedged uncomfortably, suddenly not finding it as amusing with herself in the spotlight, nor enjoying the revelation. "I've been thinking about him a lot since I got back. Part of it is because he just lost his mother so I'm worried about him; he's all alone now."

"And you don't like that."

"Would you?"

Rex didn't say anything, seeming to understand it wasn't actually a question she expected an answer to. It wasn't as if he had any kind of gauge to measure it on anyway; he didn't have parents and so had never lost them.

Ahsoka sighed. "I keep wondering what he's going to do now that he's an orphan; if he'll be okay. I wonder if I'll ever see him again and, if I do, if it'll be in an arena where all the misconceptions I tried to break about the Jedi have only been reinforced because of his mother's death. I'm worried about him," she reiterated, "and I can't seem to think about anything else."

"There are always orphans in war and it sounds as if this Lux is better off than most."

"Well, yes but... I remember what it is to be alone in a crowd," she admitted. "Master Skywalker is the only Master I've seen that comes close to matching my own... er..."

"Exuberance?"

"That's one way of putting it; he called it recklessness."

"You're in good company."

"The best," she agreed. "And I wouldn't want it any other way but... Lux is... well, he's unlike Anakin in just about _every_ way. Steady, solemn, direct. He doesn't _hide_ anything about who and what he is."

"Predictable?"

"Rex!" she looked at him aghast as his eyes twinkled.

"Boring?"

"Stop that, it's not what I meant," her tone was stern. "He's very... cultured."

"Ah."

"And what does _that _mean?"

"Nothing," Rex assured her, his eyes dancing for a moment as if she'd just confirmed his opinion before turning serious. "Let me get this straight... Ahsoka." She smiled when he said her name and it spurred him into continuing, trying to understand her angle. "A... crush," the way he hesitated every time he said it made her smile widen, "is supposed to be a precursor to something more if it's mutual, correct?"

"Right."

"And if it's mutual," his words were slow as he considered the situation, "then the next logical step some sort of a romantic attachment."

"Right again; except Jedi can't form attachments." She made a face, her smile disappearing. "I don't even know if I _want _to; I don't know him that well."

"But?"

"I like Lux _but _there's no future in it."

"Does there always have to be?" His question was soft, his expression thoughtful and intense, as if asking something else entirely but Ahsoka didn't follow his train of thought; he guarded it carefully.

"I guess not. It's just... frustrating. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again."

His answering half smile was full of empathy even as his eyes seemed to gleam with satisfaction. "He's a Seppie, ki-... Ahsoka. Nothing good can come of it."

"I know," she sighed. "The most likely place I'll see him next is on the battlefield, right?"

"Right. It's best not to get too attached."

"Like you and your crush?"

"Unlike your little Separatist Senator," he returned with an almost feral grin of pride as he pushed to his feet, "she can take care of herself."

She laughed, delighted, and accepted the hand he held out to her, letting him pull her to her feet. "So you _do_ have a crush."

"Based on your criteria."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I respect her because she's earned it; she's someone who's not afraid to put her life on the line for a friend and cares more about those around her than her own skin no matter that she's not the one who was born in a tank," there was an intensity to his look that she didn't fully catch or understand but there was no mistaking his implication. Or the fact he'd not released her hand. "I worry more about her safety than I do my own and often wonder what trouble she's gotten into without me to watch her back."

Her eyes widened as she put what he was saying together with what he'd already said. "Rex-"

"If that respect warrants another name," he finished with the same intensity, not letting her jump in, "label it as you like." His comlink went off, preventing her answer, and he keyed it, finally letting her go. "Rex here."

_"Rex, it's Anakin; have you seen Ahsoka?"_

"She's with me, sir" he told the Jedi crisply, reverting back to soldier mode without so much of a blink of an eyelid.

_"Good. Join me in tactical and bring her with you; our orders just came through."_

"Copy that, sir," he keyed the comlink off before sweeping down to collect his blasters and helmet, holstering his weapons with a smooth, practiced move before tucking his bucket under one arm.

"Rex, I don't-"

He turned to find her still watching him and smiled for her when she struggled to find the words. "Unlike your... crush, Commander," he motioned for her to go by him and fell into step as they exited the observation deck and out into the corridor, "I don't consider my respect for you to be a bad thing; without it, I'd never follow your more spectacular orders."

She exhaled. "I'm grateful you hold me in such high esteem, but I'm not all you think I am."

"Reality is perception; to me and the men, you are."

"I guess that's not so bad." she smiled, relieved it wouldn't cause problems between them.

"No," he was completely agreeable, though his tone implied he wasn't simply speaking about his comment as he cast her a long look; one that was full of approval. "Not bad at all."

His words rang a bell in the back of her mind even as she grinned, accepting the compliment for what it was. She was forced to deliberately ignore it, however, as they turned the corner and entered tactical where Anakin awaited them.

It wasn't until later, when Ahsoka was sliding into her cockpit and readying herself for the mission, that she realized why Rex's words had been so familiar even if her reaction had been completely opposite; they had been Lux's flirtatious words upon remarking on her Jedi 'form'.

From _Rex_ she hadn't found the admiration childish or contrived, but honest and heartfelt. There'd been no ulterior motive in his statement; no childish urge to try and gain 'points' for idle flirtations. There'd been only honest admiration and conviction; no games.

It only reinforced her opinion as she started her systems for pre-mission check. Boys _were_ the same be they Republic or Separatist; the honest admiration of a _man _was something else.

_fin_


	4. S1, Ep 13: I'll Take Good Care of Him

And now we delve back to season 1... whee.. lots of fodder in the first couple seasons I'm looking forward to more and more; the ideas are just _there_ right now *grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> I'll Take Good Care of Him  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade-Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set between Episodes 13 & 14, Season 1; Ahsoka gives Rex a little TLC after Anakin's been brought to the Lurman village to be taken care of...

**I'll Take Good Care of Him**

Ahsoka knew Anakin was being well tended befforore she was ejected from Wag Too's hut just minutes after Anakin had been brought within. She'd come to check on him, admitting that she needed to see for herself he was in good hands. Not that she doubted the healer, she simply hadn't been able to get his prone image out of her head. Her Master was not someone who looked good unconscious and, while she'd seen him injured before, never had she seen him like _this_.

Wag Too hadn't appreciated the interference, saying that Anakin needed rest and quiet more than company, which had landed her outside.

Rex, to her surprise, was waiting for her, a grin on his lips and his right hand gripping his left bicep in a casual pose. His bucket was attached to his hip but he wasn't holding it. "I figured you wouldn't be able to stay away, kid."

"You're no better than I am," she accused, crossing her arms over her chest with a pointed look. "If you were, I'd be alone."

Arching an eyebrow, Rex uncurled his hands from his bicep. "I'm here on healer's orders; what's your excuse?"

"You're hurt?" Startled, Ahsoka stepped close, reaching up to grasp his arm and Rex stiffened, withdrawing.

"Sir, I don't think-"

"Relax, Rexster," she chided. He had no choice but to bend when she gripped his forearm and pulled, tilting his arm to get a better look. "I won't… ouch."

What greeted her gaze was not what she expected. The fabric he wore beneath his armor was torn, the skin beneath it an angry red gash that was still oozing blood several hours after the confrontation. The skin around the injury was pulverized and, as she gently lifted the fabric away to get a better look, noted that bruises were already forming and the skin around it was turning black.

Ahsoka's gaze lifted back to his, her touch gentle. "This looks like-"

"A lucky strike," Rex finished for her, pulling his arm free and closing his other hand about the wound again. "The little healer wants to wrap it up with some of that pod oil he's using on the General."

"I have a bacta bandage in my pouch," she offered, seeing he wasn't thrilled with the idea of the local pharmaceuticals. Not that she could blame him; she had her own reservations about them. "I could wrap it for you… if you want."

"It's okay, Commander," looking towards the entry to the pod-hut, he glanced at her, his whole posture suddenly uncomfortable. "The healer will get to it once he's done with the General."

"I don't mind, Rex," insisting, she caught his arm again, this time his uninjured one, and drew his gaze back her way, "You obviously don't like the idea of having whatever it is that's inside those pods slathered on your arm."

"Bandaging the troops isn't exactly part of your job description."

"And teaching your General's Padawan is?"

"Yes, sir."

"In other words, following Skyguy's orders is." She rolled her eyes. "Let me bandage it."

"I wouldn't want to impose-."

"I'm _offering_, Rex; it's the least I can do when you were protecting my Master."

Her words trailed away and he pinned her with a shrewd look. The dusky tones of her skin, she hoped, covered the heating of her cheeks. For all it had worked out in the end, there was a lingering guilt that she'd been forced to leave Anakin with Rex. She wanted to do something, anything, to thank him for being there when she'd been unable to. Without Rex, she knew, Anakin would have been easy prey for those predators; he'd likely have disappeared from the camp and never been found again.

"Please? I'll make it an order if I have to."

Beaten and knowing it, Rex nodded once, sharply, and Ahsoka led him away to the pod-hut that she and Aalya would be sharing that night with the clones. Commander Bly had suggested rotating shifts to keep watch for friendlies in the event the Admiral was able to track their course.

"Take a seat."

He did as instructed and Ahsoka knelt beside him, reaching up to angle his arm towards the light, before taking in the damage she'd seen.

"Does it hurt?"

Rex cocked his head at her. "What do you think?"

"I think you wouldn't tell me even if it did," she returned dryly. "Can you take off your armor? I want to get a better look."

Rex, with her help as his arm was visibly paining him, removed his gauntlets, gloves, the bicep cover and curved plastoid shoulder plate, Ahsoka stacking them to the side at his direction. Hesitating a moment, she regarded his black cloth encased sleeve.

"Is there a problem, Commander?"

"No," she denied, still wondering what she'd been thinking to do this. What did she know about healing anyway? Taking a deep breath, she forced her trepidation under control and reached for him.

Carefully, because she had no desire to hurt him, she rolled his sleeve up to reveal the muscled, hard forearm that lay unmoving in her hand. Buoyed by his lack of reaction, she rolled the sleeve over his elbow and then upwards, revealing the angry incision and heavy bruising on his firmly defined bicep.

Stoic, Rex did and said nothing, holding perfectly still as she pulled the fabric from the wound and broke tender scabs. Blood welled to the surface as she released the rolled fabric near his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"That's normal, kid," he assured her. "You don't play medic very often, do you?"

"Consider you my fledgling attempt." Her words were derisive, self depreciating as she examined his wound again before meeting his gaze. "Fair warning, Rex; you'd be better off with Wag Too."

"Field triage is done by almost everyone," he countered. "This is as good an opportunity to give you some hands on experience as any."

"You're sure?"

"You're the one who gave the order," he returned, but his expression was kind. "Go ahead; you won't hurt me."

Sitting back on her heels, she looked skeptical as blood streaks marred his skin. "This isn't exactly… I mean…"

"It's a straight cut," he countered reasonably. "Even, not deep enough to need stitches; you won't find an easier wound to bandage."

"All right," straightening her shoulders with his assurances, she looked at him with determination, "what's first?"

"Pull out your kit; what's in it?"

She did as instructed, removing the small amount of emergency supplies from her belt. Synth-flesh, two bacta bandages, a small cleaning pad, a small bandage roll and a few antiseptic wipes. Not much, but enough for minor wounds like his even if they'd been useless for Anakin's. Glancing at him, she reached for the antiseptic first, figuring it was the most logical place to start. "Clean it, right?"

"Right."

Tearing open one of the packages, Ahsoka glanced at her dusty, dirty fingers, washed them with it, and then reached for another one. Rex's expression of approval warmed her as she gently wiped the blood from his arm and cleaned the cut. The antiseptic foamed a little as it encountered contaminants, making her glance at him in apology, but Rex didn't so much as flinch.

"You did good out there today."

"Thanks," she waited until the antiseptic stopped foaming before wiping it away and repeating the procedure. It wasn't a bad thing to make it really clean, right? "I didn't thank you for looking after Anakin, did I?"

"No need, Commander," he assured her. "I was just doing my job."

"Actually," correcting him, she sat back on her heels as the new antiseptic foamed on his wound, dangling her hands between her knees, "you were doing mine. A Padawan is supposed to watch their Master's back, to look out for them. I didn't… I _couldn't _stay and do that, but you did."

"Orders are orders, sir."

"It's more than that, Rex," she leaned in to gently wipe away the residue from the foam. "If Master Secura hadn't ordered you to stay, you would have volunteered." He was quiet as she tended to his wound, surprising her and she glanced up when the silence stretched between them for long moments. "Right?"

"I've been working with General Skywalker for a long time, kid," he countered, avoiding the question. "Watching his back might be your job now, but before you were here, it was mine."

"You're a big softie, Rexster," she chided, letting him off the hook. "What's next?"

"That's normally up to the attending medic." He pointed to the items on the ground as he explained their base functions. "The synth-flesh will seal it; the bacta will heal."

"Can I use them both?"

"The medics usually don't. As far as I know it's one or the other."

"Oh," she examined each item carefully. "What do you prefer?"

"That depends on the circumstance." Seeing her confusion, he elaborated. "In the heat of battle, sealing it is wiser than healing; there isn't time. Here," he smiled faintly, little more than a twist of his lips, "we have time to heal. We're not exactly under attack."

"Batca patch it is," she agreed, seeing where he was going with this. Picking up the bacta patch, she unraveled the package carefully. "What next?"

"Bacta side down."

He proffered his arm as she rose back to her knees, tentatively placing the bacta side against his cut. Emboldened by his lack of response, she twisted the bandage around his bicep once to keep it in place before looking at his expression again. "Like this?"

He nodded, brown eyes full of approval. "Exactly like that. Now wrap the bandage so it's fully covered. You'll have to be careful though; don't wrap it too tight or you can cut off circulation."

"And if it's too loose it'll fall off?"

He nodded.

"Ugh. Okay, I can do this; just tell me if I make it uncomfortable and I'll use that as a judge for too tight." With slow hands, Ahsoka began wrapping his bicep, looking up after every pass of the bandage to ensure that he was okay. When he made no protest, her movements changed, gaining confidence. "I know you were just following orders, Rex," she tried again as she adjusted the wrapping, making sure it was even; she wanted to get this right, "but I really do appreciate you watching him. I… can't tell you how much."

"Kid, I only did-"

Exasperated at his refusal to accept it, she glanced up sharply, the look in her eyes cutting him off. "Accept it gracefully; I couldn't have left him with anyone else and felt as confident as I did leaving him with you."

"Sir, I-"

"I realize you don't get many thanks for the job you do, Rex, but I value you and your dedication." She'd cut him off as she tied the bandage in place and attached the ends to itself before pressing down. It stuck together to form a seal, much to her relief. "Master Skywalker and I would never be able to function without it."

He again said nothing and Ahsoka got the distinct impression she'd embarrassed him.

A quick look at his face showed a slightly deeper tint to his skin but she, wisely, chose to ignore it. Instead she sat back from her handiwork. "How does it feel?"

He flexed his arm, the muscles bunching and bulging slightly around the bandage. "You do nice work, kid."

"Thanks; I wouldn't have known where to start without your help."

"Anytime," he assured her. "You're a mite better looking nurse than Kix."

She laughed at his tease, grinning. "Just say 'Thank you', Captain," she ordered, her eyes dancing.

"Thank you, sir."

His dutiful response made her smile widen. "You're welcome."

She reached up and rolled his sleeve down over the bandage and then back down his arm, noting how much warmer his skin felt next to hers; probably, she mused, thanks to his higher metabolic rate. She hadn't noticed when she'd first started bandaging him because she'd been too nervous. Once his sleeve was down, she wrapped another bandage on top of the first one outside his shirt and shrugged self consciously when he looked at her, obviously amused. "One can never be too careful in wrapping a wound, right?"

"Right," he agreed promptly. He flexed his arm again as she sat back and immediately ducked her head to pack away the supplies she hadn't used. "You're a quick study."

"I have a good teacher," she shot back, glancing up at him relieved. "I didn't realize triage was something every clone was taught."

"We're not," he admitted honestly as she finished packing the supplies and handed him his shoulder plate. "But I watch what the medics do when I can. You never know when you won't have one of them watching your back."

The unspoken implication was that he'd need the knowledge for when the medic was dead but Ahsoka didn't want to think about it; their medic hadn't survived the crash landing on Aalya's cruiser. She deftly secured the shoulder plate to the fasteners of his armor, settling it in place, surprised when he didn't speak and lifted her gaze to his as he finished.

Rex was still watching her, examining her as if he'd never seen anything quite like it. As if she were a puzzle he couldn't understand.

"What?"

"You're unlike other Jedi, kid; most of them don't care about the men like you do."

Her brow furrowed.

"I saw your face when the Commander told me about Cameron, Lucky and Flash." He explained quietly, taking about the discussion they'd had while making the stretcher that had brought Anakin back to the village. It had been necessary and, for Ahsoka, painful. "To most people clones are the equivalent of battle droids. We're bred to fight and die in the service of the republic. But not to you."

Blinking, for she hadn't realized she'd given so much away, Ahsoka started to deny it, say Rex arch his eyebrows before looking pointedly at his newly bandaged arm, and back. She exhaled noisily and sat back, sorrow evident in her posture.

"No," she agreed softly. "Not to me. You're all clones but you're all so _different_," she struggled to explain. "Lucky was so new he was like a… a blank slate. He'd follow orders without question where you and Bly don't. Cameron had a wicked sense of humor, a little dark but it was funny. I didn't know Flash as well, but he seemed quiet, almost reserved. For all you're built on the genetic template of the same man, you're individuals."

Staring at her, Rex wondered how she could see it so clearly. No other Jedi, except maybe Skywalker, had ever come close to acknowledging the fact the clones weren't carbon copy personalities for all they were at the basic DNA level.

"Am I making any sense," she wondered dejectedly, her look nervous. "I hope I didn't say something wrong if I'm not."

"No, no," he assured her, shifting to collect the next piece of his armor. He discarded the bicep plate; he'd be unable to wear it until his arm healed, and collected the forearm guard. He slipped it on, securing it with a deft flick of his fingers. "You didn't say anything wrong, sir; Jedi are just never what I expect."

"I hope that's a good thing."

Rex nodded. "Jedi who are new to the front lines, especially the young ones, can't usually see past our identical features. Even after they've been with us for as many weeks as you have."

"A little too distracted?"

"A little too preoccupied," he corrected. "Unlike other Generals, General Skywalker asked _me _to show you the ropes instead of taking you himself."

"He just wanted to be rid of me," she sighed. "Maybe he was right; I keep nearly getting him killed. Maybe I shouldn't be out here; maybe I really _am _too young to be a Padawan."

"Experience," he chided, his tone kind as he slipped on his glove and gauntlet, "counts for more than age, Commander. For all you and the General get us into the most amazing scrapes, you also get us out. You've taken on Grievous and lived, kid; for that alone you belong out here on the front lines."

"You really think so?"

Rex fastened his gauntlet before answering her to give her his full attention. It was so easy to forget she was so young, her exuberance and vivacious outlook still well paired with her enthusiasm but outshone only by her confident ability. Over the last weeks he'd come to learn, through late night discussions and moments like these, that her bravado hid a very insecure young woman. One, he'd discovered, he'd do just about anything to protect and build her up; when she believed in herself, she was practically unbeatable.

She looked so hopeful, so painfully earnest he reached out and grasped her hands in his, gripping them firmly. With a smile, he nodded once, firmly, conviction in every syllable. "I don't think; I _know_."

The grateful smile that blossomed over her face was worth every word and more. Releasing her, he nodded to his arm and pushed to his feet. "Thanks kid; I'm due to check in with the Commander. Will you be okay?"

"I think so," she agreed. Watching him, she extended her arm and Rex grasped it, pulling her to her feet. Impulsively, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms about his middle for a brief, tight hug. "Thanks, Rex. Everyone should have a friend like you."

_fin_


	5. S2, Ep 7: Duty & Honor

**Title:** Duty & Honor  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set just before the beginning of and at the beginning of Episode 7, Season 2; Rex is helping Ahsoka to the gunship after her successful mission with Barriss Offee to destroy the Droid factory on Geonosis...

**Duty & Honor**

"Rex, take over here, would you?"

Anakin stepped away from Ahsoka as the gunships came in overhead, releasing her hands and she swayed on her feet. She was unsteady in the aftermath of the near miss that could have, and almost had been, her death. The rubble behind them was all that was left of the droid factory Ahsoka and Barriss Offee had been tasked with destroying, a testament to their success even if it had nearly become their tomb.

His order made her brow furrow. "Master?"

"Sir?"

"Take Barriss and Ahsoka back to the base camp and ensure they get back to the _Resolute_; they've done enough for today."

"Yes, sir."

"But Master-"

"This isn't a discussion, Snips," Anakin's admonishment was surprisingly stern but kind. "I can send you to triage, but I'll feel better having the medics check you out in a fully equipped bay."

"I feel fine."

"You just had a droid factory dropped on your head," returned Anakin sharply. "Go get checked out, get cleaned up, grab a little shut eye and, _if_ the medic clears you, _then_ you can come back."

"But Master-"

"Rex?"

"I'll make sure she goes, sir." Rex assured him as he stepped close, slipping his right arm around Ahsoka's waist and, given no choice, she placed her left hand on his shoulder to steady herself. He was considerably taller than she was and, as he noted it, Rex shifted, bending a little to make it easier for her even as he took the brunt of her weight. Ahsoka shot him a frustrated look - which he promptly ignored. "Even if I have to carry her the whole way."

"Good." Anakin smirked but it faded quickly. "Master Kenobi's coming in with reinforcements, Rex; I need you back at the base camp. Torrent's done enough for today anyway; have the worst of the wounded sent back with Ahsoka and Barriss."

"Yes, sir."

"Good; we'll see you shortly." Turning to the other Jedi, Anakin lifted an inquiring brow, nodding to a waiting gunship. "Master Luminara?"

"Have one of your men assist Barriss, Captain," the older Jedi instructed, not unkindly. "She's no steadier on her feet than Ahsoka... however she will be more obedient."

Ahsoka had the grace to look abashed and looked down towards her feet.

"Yes, General. Crag," Rex turned to one of his nearby walking wounded would be going with the Jedi back to the staging area to be removed to the ship still in orbit. Giving the man something to do, especially such a task as escorting a Jedi, would lessen his frustration at being removed from the battlefield. "Front and center."

"Sir?"

"Commander Offee requires your assistance; give her your arm."

"Yes, sir," the clone, injured in one arm and walking with a slight limp, approached and offered his good arm to Barriss where she swayed while upright. "May I assist you, Commander?"

"Thank you, trooper; Crag, was it?"

Rex grinned within his helmet as Ahsoka stiffened in his hold; Barriss was far more gracious in accepting the help of the trooper than she'd been accepting his and offered no resistance to the idea of leaving the field. Despite Ahsoka's obvious discomfort, it didn't stop her from trying one last time.

"Master, we don't need-"

"Ahsoka."

She sagged against Rex and he tightened his hold lest she slip to the ground. Anakin's tone had been sharp and uncompromising; a sign he wasn't going to change his mind. Finally giving in to the inevitable, she tightened her grip on Rex's shoulder, a pressure he felt through the plastoid, and nodded to her Master. "Don't have all the fun without us, Master."

Anakin's stern expression dissolved and he threw her a wink. "Wouldn't dream of it; get some rest."

Luminara bid her Padawan farewell and Crag began escorting Barriss towards where one of the gunships had pulled up nearby. Rex turned Ahsoka in that direction as well and Anakin and Luminara boarded another, obviously headed in a different direction. Several clones joined the Generals, all of them packing firepower and in excellent shape; there were no injured on board.

Anakin, however, couldn't resist one last comment as the gunship made to lift off. "Behave for Rex!" the words _or else _were unspoken but clear.

Casting him a look, she stuck her tongue out at him in a very undignified and un-Jedi-like way. The gunship doors closed before she could do little more and lifted into the air. Her tongue slipped back into her mouth as the indignation in her expression faded, following the gunship with her gaze.

Rex could see the longing evident within the tired depths of her eyes. For all she needed the rest, she wanted to remain on the front lines. Knowing she felt responsible for her Master's safety he solidified his grip, drawing her gaze back to him.

"He'll be fine without you for a few hours, kid," he assured her, moving them towards the gunship once more; Barriss and Crag were already on board, the injured clone braced against another brother, Barriss braced against him. "Our success here is being mirrored across Geonosis and resistance is waning."

"I know, I just..." she fell silent with a glance at Barriss and didn't say anything else as Rex stepped onto the gunship and reached for the safety strap with his free hand, his arm a reassuring weight around her middle. He squeezed her in acknowledgement, as if to say he understood, as the gunship's engines revved up. Several more clones, both injured and not, piled onto the gunship before the doors closed and the ship blasted away from the ground.

Ahsoka clutched him, nearly leaving her feet; Barriss was saved from taking a spill only by a quick thinking Crag who managed to keep their feet even as he used his injured hand to anchor her. The trooper's arm was practically useless, but that didn't stop him from tucking his hand into Barriss' belt, even as he pulled her close to keep her steady.

Behind him, Overkill had latched onto Crag's belt and ensured he kept his feet.

"Fence," Rex snapped into his helmet comlink at the gunship's pilot. "We've injured aboard; cut the theatrics or you'll be grounded."

His threat had the desired effect and the steep climb of the ship abruptly smoothed out into a gentle ascending arc.

_"Sorry, sir; habit."_

A habit, Rex knew, that had been developed from getting shot at and having to clear a landing zone as swiftly as possible. He let it slide; there were worse habits pilots could develop. "Check your cargo next time," Rex informed him shortly. "Back to base, Fence. There are no life threatening injuries, just keep it as smooth as you can."

_"Copy that, sir."_

"Thanks Rex."

Ahsoka's voice cut through the last of Fence's transmission as the engines wound down to allow discussion within the crew compartment. Still, her voice had been low to keep the discussion between them; he paid her the same courtesy, activating the external mic. "Sir?"

"For curtailing Fence."

Within his helmet, Rex arched his eyes, surprised she not only knew the pilot's style but said his name with confidence; he hadn't mentioned it where she could hear. How many other Jedi could do that? Not many if any, he knew. "There's a time and place for everything, Commander and you're dead on your feet."

Not that she would admit it.

"Skyguy's just being overprotective again," she returned with a grimace. "I'm fine."

"Fine, huh?"

She nodded

Rex withdrew, removing the supporting arm about her waist and making her stumble. She clutched him, nearly sliding to the floor of the gunship as she made to grasp one of the safety straps. She hadn't come close before Rex had his arm back around her waist, taking her weight; she really was dead on her feet.

"Point made, Captain," she admitted reluctantly, gripping him tightly.

"There's no shame in admitting you're tired, Commander," he admonished, wondering if she'd believe him. "Few people wouldn't be after surviving an explosion like that, being buried alive under tons of rock and nearly suffocating. We don't think any less of you for it; _I_ don't think any less of you."

"Thanks Rex," she tilted her head, her eyes sliding shut as the gunship tilted and changed direction, angling towards the ground. Her cheek connected the plastoid shield across his chest for a moment, her montrals nearly brushing his face. "Your opinion means a lot to me. I'd hate to think you thought I was weak."

He nearly missed her last words as they were caught and drowned in the repulsor engines. "Never."

Silence reigned for long moments as the gunship's engines fought against the gravity and then settled them gently to the ground, the doors opening almost immediately. Crag and Overkill helped Barriss to the ground; Rex, still holding Ahsoka's weight on his own, gently helped her out. She went, but didn't seem inclined to use him as much as she needed.

"Hold onto me, Commander; you're looking a little pale."

"How would you know?

"Those lines on your face are normally white, not gray."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment before reluctantly doing as he asked, slipping back into her previous position plastered against his side. "I wish you could come with us."

He looked at her, surprised. "Sir?"

"You've got to be as tired as I feel," she elaborated, seeing that Barriss was discussing something with Crag, her own words muted, her movements weary. "You not only fought in the battle, right beside Skyguy no doubt, but worked on getting us out."

"I'm used to it, kid."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She sighed. "It's not even noon and I could sleep for a standard week!"

At least, he reflected, she'd finally admitted it. Drawing near the gunship that was taking on the injured for return to the _Resolute_, Crag left Barriss just outside the gunship and entered. Stopping himself, he pushed Ahsoka gently forward and released his grip, helping her turn to face him. She was steadier on her feet but looked no less weary as his hands dropped from her waist.

"I'm sorry to leave you here, Rex," Ahsoka's tone was truly regretful and exhausted. "There's still a lot to do."

"You two have done enough, destroying that factory," he assured her - _them_- easily as the drop ship was taking on the last of the injured. "Go get some rest; we'll let General Kenobi take it from here."

"We'll be back before you know it, Captain Rex," Barriss assured him

She looked better off than Ahsoka and Rex privately wondered if his Commander had taken a beating the older Padawan had not. Based on the way she was moving, he suspected she had but she hadn't complained; a brave little soldier his Ahsoka. His respect rose for her a few notches; exhausted and injured as she was, she'd still fought to stay.

"Ready sir."

That was their cue as the medic on board the gunship addressed Rex.

Ahsoka shot him a smile before turning and stumbling onto the gunship, barely able to lift her feet to cross the lip but managing. Her eyes sought his behind the helmet before the doors closed and Rex keyed his inner mic. "You've wounded and Jedi aboard, Afterburn," he informed the pilot, turning to look at the cockpit area.

_"Copy that, sir; we'll be extra careful."_

Without preamble, the gunship lifted free from the Geonosian soil and turned, banking gently away towards the _Resolute_, Rex turned back; with Ahsoka and Barriss taken care of, he could now turn his attention back to the men and the rest of his duties.

Duties that wouldn't be nearly as pleasant as escorting the two weary Jedi Padawans who's risked it all to save them. As a soldier there was no greater sacrifice; as a friend, there was no greater honor. But, he reflected as he headed for the command tent to report in, he'd rather have her alive and well than the hollow echo of her presence and the duty to honor her sacrifice.

_fin_


	6. S3, Ep 21: Signs

This one hit me last night while I was watching the end of Season 3 again and took over my fingers when I was trying to work on something else - go figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Signs  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade-Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set during Episodes 21, Season 3; Rex is searching for Ahsoka after she goes missing during the attack on Felucia

**Signs**

"Everybody fan out," General Skywalker ordered, "I want a perimeter sweep, _now_."

"We'll take the back wall, sir," Rex informed Anakin with a sharp salute.

"Good; find her Rex."

"We'll do what we can, sir."

It wasn't the answer the General wanted, but it was the only answer Rex could give.

The clones separated into their companies and Rex keyed his mic so everyone would hear him. "You heard the General; Commander Tano is missing. Sweep the perimeter in an ever expanding net, no more than two meters apart starting ten meters from one corner of the back wall to the other. Kix, Hardcase, Jesse; you're with me." Rex motioned for them follow him, pointing at the rest to fan out in a standard search pattern before he turned to the officer who'd reported her last location. "Corporal Boost?"

"Captain?"

"Where did you last see Commander Tano?"

"Center of the rear wall, sir; this way."

The small squad followed Boost, who'd been assigned to Ahsoka's team, leading the way to the back wall where she'd last been seen. The men following Rex spread out as they went until it was just he and the Corporal coming up on the area they'd left the Jedi Padawan. Kix, Hardcase and Jesse began sweeping the area in the forest where the clones had initially begun their attack from; with the dense foliage, it was slow going.

"This is the area, Captain," Boost motioned to the clearing covered in low foliage before them, turning to look this way and that before a frown sounded in his voice. "I don't see her."

"If something's happened to her, Corporal, we wouldn't," Rex managed to keep his concern from his own inflections as he approached the wall, scanning the area for any signs of the Jedi Commander who'd become his friend and confidant. If there was anything, he'd find it.

He motioned for Boost to stay back as he knelt and examined the forest floor, hoping to keep the area as close to as it had been upon her disappearance as possible. He eased into the clearing, looking for signs, his fingers tracking lightly back and forth across the earth.

The HUD on his helmet was no help, sending him conflicting readings as to the composition of the soils and possible irregularities and Rex tugged it off with one hand before examining the area again. Flicking on the lights, he turned the helmet to help illuminate the forest floor.

Footprints were everywhere, but they could easily have been from the clones when they'd come in for the attack. Trampled vegetation and lightly churned earth crisscrossed the clearing towards the wall itself and Rex found and followed one that seemed lighter than the other, carefully tracking it towards the wall.

It was how he found her lightsabers.

Ending a couple of feet from the wall, the tracks suddenly turned, planting themselves, twin indents where the Togruta had carefully balanced herself on the balls of her feet. He could picture her in his mind's eye; crouched, lightsabers at the ready, fiercely protective of the men placed under her command and ready to defend them at a moment's notice.

Despite the fact she was missing, he smiled faintly.

Turning the helmet back and forth, a glint of metal caught his gaze and he leaned forward to lift the leaves of a plant, a cylindrical object he knew well beneath it. It must have roller under the foliage after she'd dropped it.

Picking it up, he turned it over in his hand, noting it was her shoto; the smaller of the blades she used in her off hand - whatever hand that happened to be based on which hip she'd last hung it on. He'd seen it in both right and left hand though if only wielding one, favored her right – or her left if her right was occupied. He hooked the blade under his kama; Ahsoka had come a long way since the day she'd become Anakin's Padawan.

The smile died as he swept the helmet back the other way and paused, seeing an impact site where a body had hit the ground; a body too small to be anyone but Ahsoka. He frowned, seeing a slight drag mark, as if she'd been pulled forward and then up, for there were no other marks indicating she'd walked away. The rest of the area around where she'd lain was too churned up to distinguish specific tracks. Something else had come through the area on the side he was now checking, something with large pincers and funny looking feet.

An Acklay most likely, he figured; they were rare, but drawn to areas where people had fallen.

It had obliterated any more signs of what had occurred to her in the immediate area. Sweeping his helmet back and forth, he searched for further signs, making a hand signal for the Sergeant to start searching the forest in the nearby area with the others. He heard the man comply even as he didn't take his eyes from the soil. Carefully moving in a circle around the shoto, he checked the areas on either side of the impact site for her other blade.

There.

In the churned up soil, almost completely buried, was another silver cylinder, this one longer than the other. He plucked it from the ground, wiping it off with careful sweeps of his hand, ensuring he didn't turn it on. His heart sank as he realized what her not having either lightsaber meant; someone or something had gotten the better of her.

She really _was_ missing; likely taken, maybe injured or worse, she might be-

He pushed the thought away, not willing to consider the idea that she might be dead. Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Anakin Skywalker, might be without her lightsabers, but she wasn't without resources. She was smart, able to think on her feet and able to match him in hand to hand combat. Lightsabers or not, she was a formidable foe.

Standing, Rex clipped the lightsaber hilt next to the shoto, his expression grim as he scanned he area once again in a futile attempt for any sign of what had occurred to her.

"Sir."

He turned, seeing Jesse. "What is it, Jesse?"

"There's an indication of a ship having landed this way, sir," his expression was grim; he'd taken his helmet off too. "The tracks lead in this direction."

Rex followed Jesse into the bushes, crouching to examine the tracks, unfamiliar with their set up. He didn't recognize the species that made them, but whatever it was had likely taken his Commander. His lips thinned. "Any other signs?"

"No, sir; nothing. And nothing on the Commander either."

"Keep searching," Rex told him, even though he suspected it was useless. Turning to resume his search, he felt the weight of the lightsabers banging against his thigh as he walked, a tangible indicator of her absence.

Whatever had taken Ahsoka was long gone by now with their captive. But whatever had gotten the better of her didn't realize what or who they had taken. He was looking forward to her return, for return - he was confident - she would. Until he saw a body to say otherwise, he wouldn't give up one her and neither, he knew, would her Master.

The difference, he'd realize later, was that the General felt responsible for allowing her capture and he didn't.

Rex _trusted_ Ahsoka, capable as she was, to make their way back to them. When she did, he was certain she'd have a wild tale to tell.

He was looking forward to it.

It didn't, however, mean he wouldn't exhaust every route, every possibility he knew to find her. It simply wouldn't, as time would show, make any difference.

_fin_


	7. S3, Post Ep 22: Signs II

A 'sequel' to the last Vig - something to take place upon Ahsoka's return...

**Title:** Signs II  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade-Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set after Episodes 22, Season 3; Ahsoka's return from her adventure with the Trandoshans…

**Signs II**

"She's gone, Cap," Jesse was saying as Rex checked the firing pins on one blaster and sighting down the barrel. They were in the mess on board the _Resolute _heading back towards Coruscant after their last recon had failed to turn up even a glimmer of what had occurred to Ahsoka. "I don't like it anymore than the next guy, but we have to accept it."

"She'll be back," Rex told his trooper calmly, removing the outer casing to his blaster and wiping down the interior with a soft cloth.

"Why are you so sure, anyway?"

"Why are you so certain she won't?" Rex's look was pointed.

Jesse grimaced. "We've lost a lot of brothers, Sir. It's not unheard of to have Jedi casualties and both the Commander and the General have had close calls. Too many of them. Just by numbers alone she should have been dead long before now; both of them should be."

"And so should I," Rex reminded him as he replaced the outer casing and pulled the stock from the weapon. "If there's one thing that serving with General Skywalker has taught me, Jesse, it's that he doesn't give up on people. Especially not someone he feels responsible for or calls friend. I refuse to give up on her until he does."

"Something was smart enough to capture her, Cap; that means she's out of her league."

"All that means is that whatever or whoever it was managed to blind side her," Rex corrected. "Jedi aren't invincible. The battle behind her might have thrown her off; who knows. All I know is that the Commander is smarter than you credit her for and far more resourceful. She'll find her way back."

Jesse shook his head. "I want her back as much as you do, sir, but with all due respect-"

"Enough." Rex's tone was mild, but the look in his eyes when he pinned Jesse with his full attention was enough to snap the trooper's jaw shut audibly. "Until General Skywalker says otherwise, we'll continue to search for her under the assumption she's out there to be found. Those are our orders and that's what we'll do."

"Yes, sir," Jesse pushed to his feet, collecting his tray. "Whatever you say."

Rex shook his head and returned to his blasters, breaking them down automatically and cleaning the various pieces before sliding them back together. It was a ritual he'd done many times; one that was normally soothing, but Jesse's pessimism had gotten under his skin.

They'd been searching for days, well over a week, with no indication of where Ahsoka might be. They'd searched dozens of worlds, followed up lone Togruta sightings, all with the same result; nothing. He was frustrated at his own inability to help her when the signs he'd found all pointed to her capture. She was someone's prisoner, being forced to endure who knew what, and he couldn't find her, let alone give her aid.

Did she need help?

Something in his gut said she was in danger, one didn't kidnap a Jedi Padawan with good intentions after all, but, for all he wanted to jump in blasters blazing, he somehow _knew_ she'd be okay. Even now. Nothing he'd seen, nothing he'd heard and certainly no discussion he'd been a part of had shaken his belief in her and her abilities. He couldn't explain it. He knew because he'd tried.

Jesse wasn't the first of Torrent Company to approach him on his seeming unflappable faith in their missing Commander. Both Kix and Hardcase had approached him along with Tup and Oddball. He'd tried to explain it to Kix but hadn't been able to find the words and hadn't bothered to try with anyone else.

How did you explain something you just _knew_?

His wrist comlink beeped, interrupting his thoughts and he keyed it on as he slid the last piece on his blaster back together. "Rex here."

_"Captain Rex; you wished to be informed when we were coming out of hyperspace?"_

"Yes Admiral; thank you sir."

_"Five minutes, Captain."_

"I'll get the men ready for drop, sir."

_"Very good; have General Skywalker contact me when you land. Yularen out."_

Rex pushed to his feet, holstering his DL 17s, collected his helmet and headed for the door at a clip. He selected another channel on his comlink as he walked. "Hardcase,"

_"Yes, sir?"_

"Collect the squad and meet me in the hangar deck; we drop in five."

_"I'm on it, Captain; we'll be there."_

Heading for the deck, Rex found he wasn't anticipating this drop; the General had recalled them to Coruscant two days ago after their last disappointing report. Rex suspected they were being pulled from the front lines of the search to be held in reserve for whenever the General was able to determine exactly where Ahsoka was being held. It didn't sit well with him to do nothing; especially when she was in danger.

If his suspicions were true, he had every intention of speaking with the General privately to voice his displeasure and request permission to take a small squad of men to continue the search on their own. The General, he knew, would be hard pressed to deny him; Rex was counting on it.

Hitting the hangar deck at a fast walk three minutes later, he found the squad waiting him – Kix, Hardcase and Jesse. They knew why they were here and no one spoke. Pulling his helmet on, Rex climbed into the gunship first, the others following. There were nods, but Rex recognized the subdued attitudes around him; they were expecting the worst with this recall to Coruscant. Not really knowing the truth behind it, he couldn't put their fears to rest or confirm them.

Fears he had entertained briefly but discarded. Ahsoka had stood up to Grievous and lived; she'd faced Asajj Ventress and lived. Whatever or whoever had captured her, short of Count Dooku, would be no match for the feisty Togruta. He believed that with enough conviction to exhale softly and let the tension the others were feeling bleed off him. Whatever the reason they were being recalled, it wasn't to be told she'd been killed.

_"Thirty seconds until hyperspace exit."_

"Copy that, Afterburn," Rex acknowledged. "Once we're clear, head straight for the Jedi Temple; we've orders to report to General Skywalker immediately."

_"Copy that, sir. We'll have you on deck in no time."_

And they were.

The trip down was uneventful and swift, Rex clinging to one safety strap as he scanned the helmeted heads of his men. None of them said anything; no one voiced their fears, but their postures became more tense the closer they got to the ground.

Landing a minute later, Rex turned towards the door and scanned the platform; it was empty. Stepping out, he waited until the others joined him before waving off the pilot. He received a salute in return before the gunship took off. Turning towards the temple, Rex hadn't taken two steps forward before a figure appeared. He stopped, not quite believing the images he was reading in his HUD as he did a double take and yanked his helmet off with a jerk.

No; he wasn't seeing things.

There, striding towards him with a grin on her lips was the very Togruta his men had given up on.

"Is that-"

"Can't be, she's-"

_"Commander Tano?"_

The disbelief behind him did nothing to draw Rex's gaze from the young woman.

"Ahsoka."

Her name slipped out before he could stop it and, as if she'd heard him from a hundred yards away, her grin spread incredibly wider and she broke into a sprint.

His lips kicked into a faint smile that slowly got wider as she drew closer. It was only when she skidded to a stop and was suddenly enveloped in a tight, hard hug by Hardcase, spun to Jesse and finally Kix that Rex realized how badly he wished he could join them. He deliberately wiped the smile from his lips, struggling to keep his expression stoic.

Elated, his brothers passed her around a couple of times, extolling their delight in her safe return while she expressed hers in their welcome. It was but a glimmer of the welcome she'd later receive when the rest of the 501st learned of her return, Torrent Company in particular; Commander Tano was very special to her men.

Finally coming to a halt before Rex, he arched his eyebrows at her breathless and grinning state and deliberately took her in from head to toe. Her smile started to die before he finally spoke. "You're late."

She burst out laughing and flung herself at him, hugging him hard. "I'm _home_," she corrected.

Rex didn't even try to resist her embrace, his arms winding around her with a fierce gladness as he allowed himself this one moment. He indulged in the hug as it was tangible proof that she wasn't a figment of his optimistic imagination; that his faith in her had been well placed. "I knew you'd make it back, Ahsoka," he told her, his voice low, "I never doubted you for a second."

The pressure around his waist increased for a heartbeat and eased at the same moment he eased his hold and took a step back. Her grin was irrepressible but there was a confidence about her that hadn't been there before her capture. "Thanks for keeping Anakin sane, Rex," she said with obvious sincerity. "Without you and Master Plo, he'd never have come through this."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing?" she smirked. "With Master Plo keeping him calm on one side and you doing everything on the other to find me while he did his own searching; please! He'd never have felt confident in abandoning Felucia if you hadn't been the one to report back with nothing and you know it."

He shrugged. "How about you; any worse for wear?"

She spread her arms wide. "Not one bit," she proclaimed proudly, but Rex could see a shadow in her eyes; there was something she wasn't telling him yet. She would, he suspected, find him later – when they didn't have an audience. "But, boy, have I got a mission briefing for you to read!"

"Getting captured hardly qualifies as a mission," he returned dryly. "When'd you get back?"

"This morning," she turned, urging him into step with her and the other three fell in close behind, hanging on her every word. "The Wookiees brought us straight home as soon as they could but we did have to make a detour."

"Wookiees?"

"Detour?"

"Where _were_ you, Commander?"

"I'm still not really sure," she admitted, some of her enthusiasm bleeding away. "Trandoshan hunters caught me on Felucia. And I think Chewbacca said something about one of the moons surrounding their home world, but he was talking really fast and I didn't catch it all."

"Chewbacca? Trandoshans? Sir?"

"It's a long story, Hardcase," she shot back with a wink. "Main point was that they - the Trandoshans, not Chewbacca - wanted to use me for sport and tack my hide to the wall when they killed me."

"Do we need to teach those hunters a lesson about messing with our Commander, sir?"

Hardcase hefted the heavy blaster that never left his side, echoing Jesse's sentiment. "Just point me that them, Commander."

"The group I was with are dead," Ahsoka declared with a sort of grim finality.

Her tone was harder than Rex had ever heard it. He examined her closely; whatever she was keeping from them had to do with this. He could see it in the way her eyes darted his way; the way her hands tightened and then relaxed and how she tilted her head _just so_. Their talk later would prove interesting.

"Sounds like they earned it," Rex offered when she didn't elaborate and the trio with them fell silent. "Low life's just didn't know better than to mess with a Jedi."

"They thought younglings were easy prey," her voice was still grim and then brightened. "But I guess we showed them!"

"Youngling, sir?" his tone was amused, trying to make her smile. "Last time I checked, you were a _Padawan_."

She stopped dead, her gaze clashing with his and Kix, Hardcase and Jesse all piped up to support him.

"Yeah, you're no youngling, Commander."

"You've led us plenty of times; no youngling could do that!"

"Didn't you make it a point that we all knew you were a Padawan?"

"I did, didn't I?" She grinned, coming out of her somber mood. "Thanks guys. Would you give me a minute alone with Rex?"

"Of course, Commander."

The trio grinned identical smiles and headed off towards the interior of the bay where they'd await their commanding officers.

Ahsoka waited until they were well and truly out of ear shot, even with their helmets on and turned to look directly at Rex. "Okay; hand them over."

"Sir?"

"My lightsabers." She arched her brow, giving him a pointed look. "Anakin said you didn't find any signs of me, but I didn't wake up with them and I had them in hand when they hit me with the stun net. Searching the Trandoshan's base didn't produce them which means either you or your men picked them up during your search." Her eyes sparkled. "I'm betting it was you."

Glancing at the others, he turned, drawing her around so that they couldn't see her and saw only his back. He wasn't having this discussion with his brothers watching and reading his face. "It could easily have been any of them," he waved towards his brothers, "they were just as involved in searching for you as I."

"Except only you would have the nerve to find them and keep something like that from Anakin," she returned cheekily. "Especially if you felt it was in his best interest to believe I was armed which, as you well know, it was."

Staring at her for a long moment, stunned by her logical deduction, he finally grinned and then laughed, reaching under his Kama to unclip first one and then the other blade that hadn't left his keeping since he'd located them. "Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore…"

She accepted the blades, caressing one shiny hilt and then the other - he'd obviously taken good care of them – as she cocked her head at him before sliding them onto their proper place on her belt. "Why else wouldn't Master Skywalker have given them to me after the Council debriefing, Rex?"

His smile faded. "He was pretty frantic ki- Ahsoka."

"I knew he would be," her smile died as his did. "But I also knew he'd never give up on me – and neither would you."

"Not a chance."

"Just how bad was he?"

"From what I understand he didn't sleep the entire time you were missing. He figured you needed help; to be rescued."

"And you didn't?"

"I figured you'd find your way back on your own," he admitted. "You're a warrior and whatever or whoever took you couldn't know it. They might not be clankers, but they were still no match for you."

"Even without my lightsabers."

His lips kicked into a half smile. "You can take me and Fives in one on one and hold us both off when we tag team. Yeah; I was pretty sure you'd be okay." She laughed, her expression easing now that she wasn't on display for his brothers and he saw the hints he'd seen before emerging once more. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you more about it later but I came home with two Jedi younglings; there were others that didn't… didn't make it. It… wasn't easy, Rex."

"Command never is," he agreed. "Come on; we'll see what the General needs and you and I can find a quiet place to talk."

"You're sure?"

She sounded so relieved he knew he was doing the right thing.

"You look and sound like you need a shoulder." He wished he dared hug her again since she looked like she needed it, but not here and not now. He settled for a smile and turning back towards where his trio of brothers awaited them. Later, when they weren't constrained by their public roles, he'd be her 'friend'. For now he'd simply be her supportive Captain. "I'll lend you both of mine."

_Fin_


	8. S4, Post Ep 10: Fallout

I tried something new with this Vig and took it another route; hopefully they're still 'in character' :/

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER ALERT: This Vignette takes place after Episode 10 in SEASON 4 of TCW! If you do not wish to be spoiled, DO NOT READ!<strong>

That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Fallout  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Angst  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set after Episode 10, Season 4; Ahsoka tries to help Rex after his clash with Krell as he comes to a surprising revelation. [tied loosely back to Vig #3 _Boys Are the Same _in this series]

**Fallout**

"I thought I'd find you here."

Flexing his fingers around the armor on either bicep, Rex continued to stare across the expanse of the planet that had seen so much death; so many fallen brothers all because of one Jedi's disregard for what they were as individuals. His crossed arms were a defensive stance; not for his own protection, but for others.

The voice behind him was as unexpected as it wasn't.

It was only right that _she _find him here, at the broken and shattered top of the spire where the treasonous General had stood watching so many of his brothers die. Brothers who had been friends, veterans of many campaigns; brothers who had been more than brothers. More than family - if that was possible.

Hardcase. Waxer. Oz. Ringo.

Names that ran together in his thoughts amid faces that had been so similar and yet so different; names that echoed through his thoughts as he stared out across the vast expanse that had become a mass grave of the brave and selfless - the mass grave of the damned.

And above it all, her voice penetrated with an echo of word he'd once spoken to her what felt like a lifetime ago.

A time when he'd believed all Jedi to be selfless and honor bound. An order that fought with the army and were beyond the corruption that had turned loyal members of the Republic into Separatists. Above the temptations of those who were weaker, more susceptible to coercion and control; above the normal desires of the masses.

He'd been wrong.

Jedi weren't the infallible, incorruptible beings he'd once been led to believe. While his time with General Skywalker had done much to disabuse him of his preconceived notions about Jedi, the General had always been an innovative and inventive leader who'd respected his opinion and valued the lives of his men.

General Krell had been everything Anakin was not; his antithesis to the extreme. The experience hadn't been a good one. It had been a hard one; a lesson he could have done without.

Rex had never realized just how fortunate he'd been to serve with Skywalker until Krell had taken command and Krell… Krell had done something he'd never thought possible. Something Rex would never have believed if he hadn't been standing where he was now in the aftermath of the carnage.

Krell had shaken Rex's faith in the Jedi.

As a direct result, hers was a voice he didn't feel he deserved to hear. Not here; not on Umbara and certainly not now.

"Rex?"

He closed his eyes against the concern in her voice, steeling himself against the desire to turn, to speak with her. After what everything that had happened, after everything he'd been forced to do to maintain his own integrity; after everything he'd done to nearly compromise that, the last thing he needed or wanted was validation from a Jedi. Especially _this_ Jedi.

He didn't answer her.

Couldn't.

Speaking with her would excuse his actions, validate what some had called treason; validate his blindness to what Krell truly had been and his complicity in the subsequent massacre of his brothers.

"You don't have to say anything." She finally told him quietly. "I can sense what you're feeling; you're not hiding it very well right now." The sound of her footsteps drew near, but she stopped before she reached his side; he could see her behind him in the shattered viewport. The jagged edges reflected her back with surprising precision and her expression in each image was compassionate. "It's not your fault, Rex."

Not his fault.

His lips twisted.

It was _all _his fault.

"I've read your report." She tried again. "You were following order; you didn't have a choice."

That was where she was wrong; he'd had a choice. He'd _chosen_ to follow Krell's orders. He'd _chosen _to follow a Jedi - and look where it had gotten his men. Slaughtered. Thrown into an unknown meat grinder, not unlike shaak to the slaughter, only to be spat out as nothing more than the piecemeal Krell had believed them to be.

His fist clenched.

He'd had a choice all right.

Fives had been right from the start but Rex, wanting to prove General Skywalker's trust in him hadn't been misplaced as much as he knew it was his duty to follow orders, hadn't listened until it was almost too late. To his shame, it had taken Jesse and Fives' near execution, a memory that brought bile to the back of his throat, to break through the need to follow orders.

If Fives hadn't spoken out... If he hadn't -

"Hey," her hand curled over his where it was clenched tightly against one bicep, interrupting his thoughts.

The plastoid armor wasn't bending with the strength of the grip, but the pressure was unpleasant; he hadn't noticed until her cool fingers covered his. Even through his gloves, he could feel the difference. Her small, sienna fingers gently pried his off his armor and, unable to deny himself further, he looked at her even as he shook her off when she would have held on. "There's always a choice, Commander."

"Ahsoka."

He shook his head once.

"I'm here as your friend, Rex," she told him firmly, "not as a Jedi or your commanding officer. Just me; Ahsoka Tano. No more, no less."

"You can't help what you are, sir."

"Neither can you." She deliberately placed her hands on her hips and spun in place to give him a full view. "Look; no lightsabers."

In fact, he realized looking at her for the first time, his gaze raking her from head to toe, there was no indication she was a Jedi at all. She looked like any other Togruta from her home world, her distinct Akul-tooth headdress missing its Padawan braid. No belt graced her hips, her signature dual blades blatantly missing from the outfit he'd come to know so well over the last few months.

It looked... _wrong_.

"It feels wrong too," she agreed, reading the tightening in his features accurately. "But I wanted to make a point."

"And that would that be?"

"That Jedi are people too, Rex; we're fallible."

He turned back to the viewport, not answering her; he knew this lesson. He'd learned it the hard way and many of his men had paid the ultimate price for his inability to act on what he'd known to be wrong. On what he'd consciously chosen even knowing the risks, the cost. How many more would have paid if Fives hadn't been there? How long would it have taken before he'd been willing to do what was necessary?

Ahsoka reached up to touch his face and he flinched as her fingers brushed his skin. It didn't deter her as she slid her hand along his cheek and, applying a pressure he couldn't deny, turned his gaze her way once more. "I don't need to make it, do I," it wasn't a question. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For Krell. For what he put you through; for the way he took advantage of you," her fingers slid from his face, dropping to her side, her eyes showcasing her own pain. "Most of all I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me most."

"You're here now."

"I should have been here _then_."

"We're fighting a war," he almost called her Commander again, but settled on not calling her anything at all; he couldn't quite bring himself to use her name just yet. "You have other responsibilities that come first."

"Why; because I'm a Jedi?" He didn't answer, didn't nod or shake his head, he simply stared at her. "Once you would have agreed with me."

"Once I would have believed it to be true." He held her gaze for a long moment before turning away.

She stood by his side in silence at his revelation but his attention was no longer focused on the view and the brothers he'd lost in the blood soaked fields beyond. It was instead focused on the myriad reflections of her image. There were several minutes before Ahsoka spoke again, processing his statement as much as what he didn't say, and he could see her mind working in the many reflections of her visage.

"I can't change what's happened," she finally said at length, subdued. "I wish I could."

"I thought Jedi didn't regret the past."

She flinched at his words, knowing they weren't directed at her specifically, but at her order in general. It was the first time, the _only_ time she'd heard such caustic cynicism from him. "We're trained to accept the things we can't change," she corrected, "to accept that there will be events beyond our control. That doesn't mean we don't wish otherwise."

He said nothing for a moment, processing the information and then abruptly changed the subject. "I'm not good company, even for me right now; you should go."

"Fives told me what Krell ordered you to do to him and Jesse, Rex," she turned to face him, looking up into his suddenly rigid expression. Her words had set off a flurry of emotions within him, the primary one of shame. Whatever she felt from him, it didn't stop her from continuing. "He understands why you did what you did."

"He shouldn't." Looking down at her, he knew she'd be able to see through him, but didn't care. "Neither should you."

Searching his gaze, Ahsoka's brow furrowed for a moment and then, to his surprise, she agreed with him. "I don't."

"Sir?"

"Ah_soka_," she corrected. "I'll make it an order if I have to."

"You're not here as a Jedi."

"And you're not inclined to take orders from one right now," she volleyed back. "I'm your friend, Rex; I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Why do you help me when I need it?"

Because he felt compelled to. Because he couldn't stand to see falter or fail. Because he valued her heart, her mind, her _spirit_ so much more than anyone else around him. Because she was the closest thing he'd ever had to an inspiration when the war and death around him made so little sense. Because she was everything good and true and innocent in the galaxy; everything that was worth saving. Because her life, her _future _meant more to him than his own.

He didn't say any of those things, but he held her gaze anyway, not hiding them and letting her see what she would. She, to his surprise, did the same and he was stunned to see a myriad of his own thoughts reflected in her eyes. He'd counted her as a friend for so long, been willing to shoulder her burdens, he'd never considered that she might have been willing to help him with his.

What he saw in her gaze told him just that – and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Anakin told me once that being in Command is about following orders," she said softly, looking up into his eyes with deliberate intensity, "and doing so to the best of one's ability. What you showed me is that following an order can be done in many different ways; that _interpreting_ an order inventively is sometimes necessary to accomplish the goal."

"Krell saw it as insubordination."

"He was wrong."

Her words were strong, full of conviction that did much to banish the darkness that had crept in about his heart with Krell's deception and betrayal.

"You're unlike your brothers, Rex; you know how to think on your feet. To assess a situation and devise plans and tactics that will give you the biggest chance of success with the lowest number of casualties. That kind of thinking is…"

She trailed off and Rex couldn't keep the derisive word that sprang off his tongue in check. "Defective?"

"Definitive." She glared at him for a moment, obviously not appreciating his interjection. "It's why I don't excuse your behavior. You're better than that and you know it."

He did, which was why it hurt so much.

"I've read your report; I've read Fives' report - and I can't believe you let him do that to you! How could you stand there and take it? Stand there and follow an order you'd never have accepted from Anakin or I?"

"How could I not?" he snapped, glaring right back at her, practically standing toe to toe with the young Jedi and uncaring that they were arguing. A part of him _needed_ this confrontation and the Jedi he should have had it with was dead. "I was programmed to follow order; conditioned to believe that _Jedi_ would lead us to victory. All that traitor did was use me to lead my men, my _brothers_, to their deaths!"

"Then why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you do more?"

"What could I have done?" he demanded. "Disobeyed orders? Let discipline go? Mutiny because I disliked his orders? Not every order I'm given I agree with; strategies that look suicidal on a map often prove to be anything but."

"Anakin's strategies and _my_ strategies, yes; but you _know_ we'd never put you in harm's way without a good cause!"

"The Jedi I've worked with before reflect General Skywalker's approach," Rex snapped. "How was I to know that Krell would be different?"

"You couldn't," she straightened her shoulders and tilted her chin up, eyes blazing. "That he leads from behind should have been a good indication."

"And called us by number?"

"What?"

The righteous indignation flaring in her eyes brought him up short; indignation that Krell has sought to strip he and his men, _her_ men, of their individuality. For some reason, _this_ drew a reaction from her like nothing else and it struck him hard in the chest. Ahsoka cared about them as individuals; always had and the very _idea _that someone couldn't see their worth got her back up.

"You and your men are individuals Rex; that Krell and the other Jedi can't see it is their failing, not yours."

"That doesn't stop them from using us like flesh droids."

"No, but Anakin and I both recognize your abilities. So does Master Kenobi, General Secura; even Master Yoda. What happened here has caused ripples through the order, ones you can't see, but it's changing the way Jedi view clones. _You_ did that."

He wished she was right; how he wished it.

"Fives did that," Rex corrected her uncomfortably. When, he wondered, had she grown up? The well spoken young woman butting heads with him was lightyears away from the brash, impulsive youngster he'd first taken under his wing. "He spoke out; he's the one who convinced me the General was using me. Without him-"

"You'd have done what was necessary," she cut him off. "It might have taken a little longer, but you'd have done it. It's to your credit that you tried to work with him for so long."

"I should have listened to Fives from the start."

"And if you had, Krell would have executed you on the spot," she shook her head. "You made the best of a bad situation; no one could ask for more."

"I could; Waxer and Hardcase could!"

She flinched at the names; two men who had been close friends. Both lost to her forever. "They didn't die for _him_, Rex."

"Then what did they die for?"

"Change." She swallowed hard. "It's coming; I can feel it. This whole encounter has brought into focus the drawbacks in the system. In the way clones are used on the battlefield and the way they shouldn't be. If you believe nothing else, believe that, in the end, they died for their brothers. For you and Fives; Jesse and Kix; Dogma and Tup – they died to bring about change in the way we Jedi view our troops."

"I wish I could believe that," he admitted, his tone as raw as his emotions.

"Krell hurt you, Rex; maybe not physically, but he hurt you here," she reached out and placed one hand on his breast plate, over his heart. "I can feel it. Sense it. Even without the Force I would know it. It's in your posture, your face; your words. You're wounded; carrying this burden alone. Let me help you; I _want _to help you. Let me be the friend you need… as you've so often been mine."

Searching her expression, he wondered if he could.

She was no longer the child he remembered, the girl who needed sheltering and protecting, though he suspected that view of her would never completely fade. No; the earnest young woman before him was easily his equal now. Gone was the youngling who'd come to train under General Skywalker and in her place was a proud, capable young woman. She'd had experiences that had aged her beyond her years, prepared her; she'd grown into her confidence and become a warrior he not only respected but revered. She could, he knew, handle just about anything thrown at her.

Even this.

Perhaps especially this; not because she was ready for it, but because she knew it would be important to _him_.

He finally turned his back on the viewport and nodded once, accepting her plea. "I've a condition."

"Friends don't have conditions."

"Friends don't expect the other to be less than they are either," Rex found a small smile for her despite the serious nature of what would pass between them and the fact he didn't feel much like smiling. "Once your look more like _you_, we'll talk."

"I like that condition," Ahsoka shared his faint smile. "And I have one of my own."

He arched his eyebrows. "What happened to friends don't have conditions?"

"You shot it down." She took up a fighting stance he well recognized, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin just so, a hint of arrogance and haughtiness that was reminiscent of her Master. "You, Captain Rex, will call me by name – or I'll sick Skyguy on you."

Her prim declaration and ridiculous threat had the desired effect and he chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest before bursting out through his lips. No matter the circumstance, no matter the manner, she offered him complete acceptance and could always make him laugh. It was a priceless gift, one he'd never expected to receive and made her all the more precious to him.

Darkness might threaten to take him, but she'd never let it gain more than a foothold.

Reaching out he looped one arm about her shoulders and turned her towards the door as he stepped to her side. She looped her arm about his waist in return, grinning. Smiling at her despite the shadows that still haunted his thoughts, he agreed to her terms.

"A man couldn't have a better friend than you, Ahsoka. Thank you."

"Anytime, anywhere," she returned as they hit the hallway, "I'll always be here for you – just like you are for me."

He didn't even wait the half a heartbeat after she'd spoken to affirm it. It was like breathing; like blood. Essential for his survival. Nothing, save death, would take him from her side. It was an affirmation and solemn vow but also a gesture of gratitude; one an answering gleam in her eyes showed she understood.

"Count on it."

_fin_


	9. S3, Post Ep 7, Pre Ep 10: Token Jedi

**A question was asked if I would be doing a third part to "Signs" - as of yet, the muse hasn't jumped in to say 'yes' so I would assume for now two is the limit. Sorry!**

**Additionally, if anyone gets struck for ideas for Missing moments, send them my way; I'm always open to suggestions and who knows, the muse might bite *grin*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Token Jedi  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade-Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Kix  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set after Episodes 7 and before Episode 10, Season 3; Ahsoka's ambushed after returning to Coruscant from Naboo by an unexpected duo...

**Token Jedi**

"Ugh! I swear it's not that bad."

Ahsoka's amusement was palpable as Kix checked out the blaster wound on her right bicep with a meticulous thoroughness that was almost comical. The care he was showing was usually reserved for the worst injuries on the battlefield. Slanting a look beyond to the clone Captain that had helped the medic ambush her as she'd been on her way to find him, her lips kicked into an entertained smirk.

"The healers have already looked at it, Kix."

"No offense to your Jedi healers, sir," Kix told her with a sidelong look at Rex, "but there are times when even Jedi need conventional medicine. Why didn't they wrap this?"

"It's a _scratch_; a bruise."

"It needs to be under a bacta patch for a few hours," he retorted as she rolled her eyes. "There's no reason not to take care of a wound like this properly while we're on Coruscant. I want a better look; come with me."

Humoring him, Ahsoka went along as Kix put actions to words, looking to Rex again while she was being pulled towards the barracks where there was a medic station. A station manned, when he was on planet, by Kix himself and whatever other medics needed it.

"Was this your idea, Captain?"

"Of course it was his idea," Kix confirmed when Rex said nothing. "How else do you think I knew about it?"

"I don't know; read my report on what happened with the senator on Alderaan?"

Kix once again nodded to the still silent Captain who was shadowing them but a few steps behind. "_He _did." The medic's smile returned and he winked at her. "Sometimes I don't think he has anything better to do then read what you've been up to without us."

"And look for what could have been done better?"

"Of course."

"Hmm," Ahsoka glanced back at Rex and then at Kix, her eyes dancing, her tone teasing. "Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he needs something else to occupy his time?"

"With all due respect, Commander," Rex finally broke in. "Reading the mission logs are a _part _of my duties."

"When we're on the _Resolute_ maybe," she shot back, her tone triumphant. "You've been back from your mission with Skyguy for less than ten hours; you're supposed to be _relaxing_, Rex."

"Keeping you out of trouble _is _relaxing."

"Keeping me... How is reading my mission logs keeping me out of trouble?"

He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes.

Kix laughed. "She has a point sir; it _was_ the first thing you checked when we returned – to see if she'd filed any."

Rex didn't so much as glance the medic's way. "The Commander has a tendency to be in the right place at the right time. It seemed logical she wouldn't be spending her time _studying_."

"And if I had been?"

"I wouldn't have found out about this," he tapped his arm where hers was injured, "because you wouldn't have it."

"And you wouldn't have come looking for me?"

He didn't have a response and so didn't say anything.

"Sir - Sir," Kix nodded to each one as they reached the barracks entrance, saving his Captain from an awkward silence. "If you'll wait here, I'll make sure the men are decent."

"I still don't think-"

"Humor me, Commander," Kix cut her off and disappeared within.

Ahsoka turned to Rex and crossed her arms, a slight wince crossing her features when she bumped the inside of her right arm; it was still tender where Aurra Sing's blaster bolt had struck, burning the skin and bruising the bone. She let her previous question slide in favor of a more pressing one. "Okay, what's this really about?"

He stood at parade rest with his hands folded behind his back; he wasn't in his armor, which was weird for her, and she took a minute to enjoy the fact. The black jumpers all troopers wore under their armor was normal 'downtime' attire and showcased the compact, muscular build that all seemed to share.

Except Rex had added a jacket she'd never before seen to it; one that hid a dual set of holsters underneath for his DC-17s. She could just make out the butt of one under his arm when the jacket gaped; the other she'd seen earlier, tucked at the small of his back. It was a different look for him, one that had her wondering if it wasn't a time to change her own attire for something that offered a little more protection from things like blaster burns. Master Plo had mentioned a fabric with energy dampening properties…

Her train of thought, idle though it was, cut off as her Captain answered her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid," Rex returned easily, casting her a sidelong look. "Kix is just making sure the coast is clear before we take you in."

"And I'm a stuffed mynock," she returned tartly, her eyes sparkling. "There's more to this than a blaster burn, Rex, and you know it." He was suspiciously tight lipped despite a gleam she couldn't read in his eye. "You _know _I've suffered worse wounds than this," Ahsoka cocked her head. "Come on; fess up."

"You're building this into something it's not," he told her evenly, though there was humor underlying his words. "Don't be disappointed when we enter and Kix takes you straight to his triage station."

"Or his bunk?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him." Ahsoka blinked in surprise at the grim, almost... aggressive undercurrent in Rex's voice, only to find it had disappeared when he continued, his tone now teasing. "I think your Jedi senses are a little skewed."

She said nothing, still caught on his first words and not quite sure what to make of them or the meaning beneath. Giving herself a shake, she opened her mouth to reply when Kix appeared. She forgot what she was going to say, filing the comment away for another time, as she whirled in anticipation to face the medic; entering their barracks wasn't something to be missed!

"And?"

"All clear, sir; Commander. This way."

Ahsoka stepped into the Torrent Company barracks not sure what to expect. She couldn't deny a certain rampant curiosity she'd never been able to shake. She wasn't allowed near their billet on the _Resolute_, something about women and the regulations, and she was pretty sure they'd just broken those same ones by bringing her here. Not that Rex or Kix seemed to mind.

The main area, a kind of recreation room, was littered with tables and decks of sabacc cards; a couple of decks of what looked like… pazaak? When was the last time she'd seen one of them, _anyone_, play pazaak? Never? She'd only ever heard of the game, read about it, but never seen it actually played. She pushed the thought aside as they passed a couple of dejarik boards, a place for darts and, at one table with borders, chance cubes.

It was also, much to Ahsoka's surprise, completely empty.

Everything was where it should have been, stacked neatly in place or left in an organized sort of chaos that followed the clones where ever they went. Military to the bone, she wondered if any of them knew the term 'unorganized'. A little imp within her wanted to 'accidentally' knock one of the tables with the cards and send them flying just to see what would happen. She refrained, just barely, and focused instead on the very obvious lack of clones.

"Where is everyone?"

"Giving us some privacy," Kix told her shortly. "They didn't want you seeing them like this," he waved one hand at the room.

"Why not?"

"Because you're their Commander."

The _way _Kix said it gave her a hint.

"Kix, how many regulations are you breaking by bringing me here?"

"I'm not; _he _is." It was a cheeky response with a thumb thrown at his company commander. "I'm just following orders."

Ahsoka looked knowingly back to Rex who shrugged with the revelation. "I wanted to be sure they'd taken care of your injury-"

"Which they haven't," Kix chimed in immediately.

Rex slanted the medic a _look_ before meeting Ahsoka's gaze again and continuing, "-and _if _they hadn't, correct the issue."

"We could have done this back at the temple," Ahsoka informed him, amused but also touched by their concern. "They would have let you use the medical facilities if I asked."

The next room was an ante chamber, a hub with eight more doors identical to the one they stepped through, like spokes, stretching out in various directions. It held a table in the center for a dozen or so men to have room to work and Ahsoka spied a series of drawers underside the table at each station. A quick glance at Rex's not-quite-hidden DL-17s and the table and his slight nod confirmed her hunch.

It was a place where the boys could relax, unwind and clean the implements of their trade with their brothers if they so chose. A place for clone socializing while they worked on the weapons that were their lives; not unlike her lightsaber, she realized. It was not something she'd considered before and the new parallel between her and her men only served to increase her respect for them.

For all they were unable to access the Force, they were more akin to Jedi than anyone seemed to realize.

This room too, was empty but Kix didn't seem to notice. "No offense, sir, but I'm more comfortable without Jedi hanging over my shoulder while I work."

"_I'm_ a Jedi."

"You're our Commander," corrected Kix shortly as if that explained everything, his humor having disappeared. "Wait here; I'll be right back."

Ahsoka looked to Rex for an explanation, her brow furrowed as Kix ducked down one hallway and out of sight once more. When he wasn't being mister bossy on the battlefield to ensure the safety of the men he was just about the most easygoing man she knew; his sudden loss of humor didn't sit well with her.

Looking to Rex for an explanation, she knew her anxiety was in her words – and didn't care; this was _Rex_. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Jedi healers aren't exactly..." he paused, as if searching for the right word.

"Tolerant?"

He shook his head. "Not towards me and my men, no."

"Towards clones in general, you mean." Ahsoka exhaled sharply, realizing what he meant. "They don't think your medics know what they're doing, do they?"

"I wouldn't say-"

"Rex."

There was a pause.

"No; they don't."

She sighed and her shoulders slumped as she looked towards where Kix had gone. "Should I go after him and apologize? I mean, _I_ know he knows what he's doing; I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Kid... Commander..." Rex paused. "Ahsoka. Sit down - please."

She did as he bade, watching him anxiously, perching on the edge of one seat as Rex took the one next to her; it put her back to the hallway where Kix had disappeared and she glanced over her shoulder, shifting anxiously in her chair.

"Eyes front."

Her head snapped around. "I'm not one of your soldiers, Rexster."

"It worked didn't it?" He placed one hand carefully on the table between them, watching her. "You touched a nerve with Kix; Jedi as a rule aren't exactly turning to clones for medical attention unless there's no other option. He... had some bad experiences before joining Torrent Company."

"I feel like I should go after him."

"Give him a minute; he'll be back."

Ahsoka slumped in her chair. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings; I didn't know."

One corner of his lips kicked into a half smile. "Don't worry, kid; he knows."

"How could he?" She tilted her head back against the chair, looking towards the ceiling, her whole posture dejected. "I'm going to be apologizing for a standard month!"

"I couldn't hold a grudge against you that long if I tried, Commander."

"Kix!" Ahsoka turned, "I'm sorry, I didn't...uh..." She blinked, looking to Rex and then back to the medic, the medkit in his hand and his sudden entourage. Two of them were ARC troopers she knew well from their time with Torrent Company; men she hadn't expected to see here. "Echo; Fives; Jesse; Hardcase - is this some bad joke about how many clones it takes to heal a Jedi? Because, if it is, I don't think-"

"Nothing like that, sir," Jesse assured her with a grin, cutting her off. "We're just here for moral support."

"Moral support?" She echoed, her tone turning amused. "Are you planning on holding me down so Kix can bandage me up without a fight?"

"Would we need to?" Fives sounded intrigued.

"It could be fun," Hardcase agreed, his eyes gleaming as he rubbed his hands together.

"How many troopers does it take to pin a Padawan?"

Jesse smirked at her dry question. "Just think, sir; you could start a new sport in the fleet; something to help morale."

Kix approached her as she spoke with the rest of the men, taking a knee beside her chair and placed a medkit on her lap. Ahsoka placed one hand on it to hold it in place without thinking as he flipped the lid. "You're incorrigible." She glanced at Kix. "Not you; Jesse."

"The support isn't for you, sir," Echo informed her in his quiet kind of way; he was by far the most level headed - aside from Rex - of the group before her and the most soft spoken. If a clone could be soft spoken. "For the Captain."

"For... Rex? What's he... what... " She looked back his way to find that he hadn't moved, his expression was still stoic and intense, but now, between them on the table where his hand had been, lay a thin, oblong box about the length of his hand. Ahsoka blinked, looking from the small, unadorned box, to Rex and back. She heard more than saw the others close in as she searched Rex's expression. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she nodded to the table. "What's this?"

"Open it."

She looked from him to the box and then at the others before meeting his gaze again. Moments like this between them, moments where they were friends more than soldiers, didn't normally involve anyone else. Her brow furrowed. She was distinctly uncomfortable with the audience, her tone showcasing it more than her expression as she searched his for reassurance. "Rex?"

He reached out and nudged the box towards her. "It's for you; open it."

Echo and Fives appeared in her view, flanking Rex a couple of steps behind his chair, Hardcase and Jesse doing the same with Kix as he tended to the blaster burn on her arm. She barely noticed the gentle, capable handling of her wound as her gaze never left Rex's. Hesitantly, she reached out, her fingers sliding over the thin package. "I didn't get you anything."

"It's not a gift exchange."

"Jedi don't have a lot of things," she hedged.

"Just open it, Commander," Jesse urged. "If you don't like it, you can give it back."

"What? Never!" Appalled he'd even suggest it, she pinned the gregarious clone with a hard look. "I'd _never_ return a gift, especially from one of you!"

"And you thought you'd have a hard time getting her to accept it," Fives' tease was directed Rex's way as he slapped him on the shoulder. "I told you that you were worrying for nothing."

Rex didn't take his gaze off Ahsoka for, with that statement, she snatched the package from the table. Placing it in the hand she was using to hold the medkit in place, she pried open the end. Glancing inside but not really seeing more than a glint of gold, she gently upended the box into her palm - and stared.

Around her the clones had fallen silent as she took in the unexpected gift.

A short choker chain of finely wrought links that appeared as a solid band held by a diamond shaped clasp in pure gold lay glinting in her hand. Gingerly lifting the shape, she examined it for a moment with deliberate, quiet intensity. Her fingers began to shake as she realized what she was holding, her gaze shooting back to his. "Rex... this is... this..."

"Torrent Company's emblem," he confirmed.

His expression gave away nothing, but Ahsoka could see the trepidation in his gaze; he didn't' know what she made of it. Echo and the others jumped in before she could formulate an answer, tripping over one another and, amusingly on some level, making cohesive sense only when Kix finally summed it up for her

"Respectfully, Commander," Kix spoke from his crouched position at her shoulder, not looking up from his task as he cut off his brothers and attempted to explain, "you've worked with our Company more than any other Jedi except the General. We want to avoid confusion about your role with us. Wouldn't want to give anyone a chance to steal you away."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I go where Master Skywalker does."

"Usually," agreed Hardcase. "But not always."

"You have been known to work with other Companies."

"Not often."

"But enough," Hardcase didn't sound pleased about it.

Ahsoka shook her head, still trying to make sense of it. Looking back to Rex for answers, she carefully, and with great reverence, ran her fingers over the diamond shape.

"Every soldier knows the various company emblems," Rex finally said at length, his tone and words giving away nothing of what he was really thinking or feeling. "The five hundred and first has one for the Legion, but each individual company chooses their own. These symbols are more than just a marker; more than just a way of identifying to which company a clone belongs."

"They're marks of pride," Hardcase interjected with a sharp nod.

"Of belonging," added Fives.

Kix tied off the small bandage. "Of family."

"Brotherhood."

"Of unity." The last was Echo, the conviction in his mild addition no less than that of his brothers.

"Anyone wearing our emblem is a part of it; a part of this family." Rex drew her gaze back his way. "We want to make it official, Ahsoka," he deliberately used her name to drive home the point, "to claim you, as it were, as one of our own."

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment before her gaze traveled around the circle to each of the earnest expression surrounding her. These were her men. Her precious, irreplaceable rogues - and they were offering her an honor she knew no other Jedi – to her knowledge – had been given. Touched, she felt her throat close.

"If you'll have us," Kix interjected softly.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Say 'yes', Commander," Fives urged dryly.

"We'd follow you anywhere, regardless," Echo assured her.

"This is our way of saying that you're more than just another Jedi to us; more than just our Commander."

The look in Rex's eyes when he spoke caught hold of her heart and squeezed. He meant every word, had given this a lot of thought, and had the support of the Company. Ahsoka suspected he'd spoken to every man in Torrent - including those no longer officially a part of his unit - before taking this step and only a lucky few, those she was closest to, had been given the honor to be here.

It was more than she could take and she floundered. "Rex… I don't… I… You…"

"What was that, Commander? You've always wanted brothers?" Jesse's impish interjection made them laugh and the tension broke as he took the pressure off her. "What a coincidence; I've always wanted a sister."

Tears slipped down Ahsoka's cheeks and she brushed them away, laughing once as Kix finished cleaning up his supplies and stood back. "A sister huh?"

Jesse nodded. "An older and infinitely more lethal one."

The acceptance they were offering was unheard of. A Jedi, a non-clone… "Jedi aren't supposed to have family; to form attachments."

"Then think of it as an honorary designation." Echo offered. "Like Fives and I."

"Yeah; they're Torrent Company's token ARC troopers," Jesse interjected tongue-in-cheek.

"So I'd be what - Torrent Company's token Jedi?"

There was another round of laughter at her impish question, her tears drying with the acceptance they were offering. There were no comments about the emotional reaction; no teasing about her tears. These men were offering _her_ equal footing; a chance to belong to something other than the Jedi. It was, she suddenly realized, their way of saying 'Thank you'.

"Nothing token about you, sir," Fives assured her.

"Is that a yes, sir?"

Inhaling deeply, Ahsoka stood, her action drawing the men to attention and Rex to his feet as she'd known it would. She looked at each one in turn, starting, and ending, with Rex.

"It would be my honor and privilege, to be counted as an unofficial member of Torrent Company and wear its emblem." She couldn't resist; she saluted Rex and he, to her surprise, echoed the crisp sign of respect with one of his own. "I accept, Captain. I can only hope to prove myself worthy."

"You've already earned it, Commander," he assured her, dropping the salute with a genuine smile. "Even without the formality, never doubt you're one of us."

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>This was inspired by Ahsoka's 'new outfit' from episode 10 and the collar she wears. I've noted the diamond formation showing up more and more so I figured I'd explain it; especially since the Umbara arc showcases it on more than a few Torrent Company soldiers... I couldn't find anything on Torrent Company's "official emblem" so I went where the muse took me.

That tends to happen a lot it seems… *ponders* Funny that.

I admit it; I fought with the dialogue through this one. It still feels off but *shrug* sometimes you just have to go with it.


	10. S4, Post Ep 11: Respect

The second part to "Token Jedi" is being a bit of a pain, so I figured I'd play with something that was easier to write for now. This one pretty much wrote itself.

I suppose I should take out the "these aren't related" note at the beginning *grin* since I keep tying them back to one another lol!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Respect  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade-Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set after Episode 11, Season 4 [References to "Fallout"]

**Respect**

Anakin frowned as he examined the map of Zygeria; the information they'd been able to pull from the slaver's ship had been detailed but nowhere near complete. Landing instructions, restrictions, slave mart locations and auction details were embedded in the data and, with every line he read, every holo he viewed as he examined the Zygerian capital, Anakin's expression grew grimmer and his hand clenched further into the fist on his belt.

Watching him, Ahsoka could tell he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Infiltration is our only option," Anakin finally exhaled, his tone even but Ahsoka could tell it was reluctant. He had no desire to infiltrate the den of slavers any more than she did. Except the lives of her people were on the line; they had to find them and quickly, before the Zygerian Empire sold them as slaves. His gaze never left the information he was assimilating as he formulated a plan. "If we can get admission to the Queen's inner circle and gain her trust, we should be able to discover what happened to the Colonists and plan a rescue."

"No offense, Master, but don't you think she'd be expecting something like that?"

"Which is why it'll work," she was assured. "You and I will infiltrate the palace while Obi-Wan and Rex look for the captives."

Alarm bells went off in her head at Anakin's words; dangerous ones. Obi-Wan and Rex.

"No."

Anakin looked up from the man with a frown. "No what, Snips?"

"No as in we're not assuming that Rex wants to come along," she clarified.

"He'll do it."

Ahsoka shook her head. "You don't know that." It wasn't that she didn't believe Rex would do it; that didn't play into her thoughts on the matter at all. It was simply too soon after Umbara and Rex was still smarting from Krell's betrayal; from the treatment of his men at the hands of a Jedi. Fair or not, Krell's actions had colored Rex's opinion of the Jedi order as a whole that wouldn't ease without time and space to heal. If Anakin ordered him along... "Unless... did you already ask him?"

"We'll need him for this one, Snips; his refusal isn't an option."

Except it was.

Ahsoka had seen Rex after Krell's machinations, seen the aftermath of that whole campaign and, after a long talk between them, had come to the conclusion that the good solider she'd initially served with was still under the damage Krell had wrought, but different. Umbara had changed Rex, hardened him and forced him to grow in ways she still didn't fully understand. It had also forced him to see that he was more than who he'd been bred and trained to be just as she'd always known he could be.

The man she'd found at the top of the broken spire was a very different one in belief than the mentor and friend she'd known for so long; different but the same.

Rex's new self awareness as a man with choices had brought new aspects to their relationship, forcing her to see him as more than who and what he'd been previously and she wasn't sure just yet as to who he was becoming. She liked it even as it scared her; he was still fundamentally Rex, but they'd both been forced to grow beyond their years in ways they'd never anticipated. Ways that were similar and yet different all at once.

She knew for a fact that, if Anakin ordered him to go on this mission, Rex might, _might_ refuse - and her Master wouldn't take it well.

But Anakin hadn't seen Rex at the end of the Umbara campaign; the broken soldier she'd found and offered comfort to. He might have read the reports, offered his men his sincerest apologies for leaving them with such an unsuitable replacement, but he hadn't know - no one had - that Krell had been a Separatist sympathizer. Anakin hadn't seen Rex until after Ahsoka had spoken with him. He wouldn't understand the change in his Captain.

He hadn't seen the wreck Krell had left behind.

"That's not the point," she said at length, knowing she had to get Anakin to _ask_ for Rex's cooperation instead of order it. "How would you feel if you were simply volunteered to play a slaver or slave without being asked? How would you feel being thrown into this charade without being asked or able to give your input, to make suggestions and recommendations?"

Anakin considered her for a moment, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. "We need a fourth for this mission; if not Rex, then who?"

"I never said not to include him," she contradicted, unwilling to bend for Rex's sake. Her own heart was crying out that the safety of her people was paramount, except - while it was, it also wasn't. Small battles, she'd learned, were almost as important as the big ones. This was a battle she couldn't lose as much for herself as for Rex; Anakin needed to understand things were different than what he'd left behind when he'd been recalled. "I think you're right; we'll need him for this."

"Then just what are you proposing, Snips?"

"You should _ask _him if he wants to come," she told her Master firmly. "Explain the situation and give him the choice."

Anakin's eyebrows shot nearly to his hairline as he straightened to regard her. "Rex is a soldier, Ahsoka; he-"

"He's a man first and foremost," she shot back, cutting him off, and trying to ignore the speculative gleam that lept into his eyes, "a free thinking one at that. He deserves the right to decide if he wants to put his life on the line for an assignment like this. It's not a military operation, not yet, no matter how much you want to think otherwise."

Regarding his Padawan shrewdly for a long moment, Anakin finally bent over the map to continue studying it. "If it means so much to you, Snips, you ask him."

"Me?"

"Why not; the mission is to rescue your people. Your stake in this is bigger than anyone's. You know the risks of what I'm proposing."

"Can I bring him in on this?" she waved to the map, not sure if she could trust this aspect of her Master. Anakin as a helpful and amiable individual when there were slavers involved wasn't trustworthy.

"Might as well; Rex tends to catch the things I miss and... grab Obi-Wan while you're at it, would you?"

"Anyone else?"

He flashed her a smirk at her amused query. "I think that's enough for now; the fewer people who know our plans, the better."

With a nod, Ahsoka ducked out of the command center and went looking for Rex, expecting to find him in the mess, and nearly walked into him as she turned the corner to the lifts. His hands shot out to steady her, catching her by the shoulders before they collided even as her own slapped with an audible sound against his breast plate.

Their gazes met and Ahsoka grinned. "Hey Rexster; just the man I was going to find."

"Something I can do for you, Ahsoka?"

One of the unexpected perks from Umbara, she'd found, was that Rex now called her by name instead of her rank when they weren't on 'official business'. While he was in uniform used to be enough for formality, now, unless it was obviously business and they were surrounded by troopers or Jedi, he'd taken her at her word and continued to use her name.

It was a nice change; the _way _he said her name was unlike anyone else.

"Anakin's planning a mission to Zygeria to look for my people," her fingers slid closed into fists on his armor, a move he couldn't fail to notice despite her casual tone. "We need you for this one, Rex."

He considered her for a moment; another change. If she'd said those word to him before, he'd have immediately asked what he could do to help. He still wanted to, she could tell, but she could also see caution in his gaze. A guarded expression that had never truly been there before Krell's betrayals; he trusted _her_, she knew, but other Jedi, including Anakin, we no longer so lucky. They'd have to re-earn the privilege just like she had.

"_I _need you on this one." she reiterated softly, knowing her concern for her people was showing and not caring. Rex could and would understand. "Will you come with us?"

"What's the plan?"

It wasn't an acceptance, but it was close to one. "Anakin's still hashing it out; we were hoping you can help us with it."

He nodded once, sharply, and suddenly dropped his hands as if realizing he was still holding her; her own slid from his armor as he took a half step back. A proper personal distance for a Captain and his Commander.

Ahsoka, inexplicably, felt the loss but understood as two troopers stepped around the corner behind him and passed them in the hall with respectful nods and salutes. She waited until they were gone before speaking again. "He's in the command center; I just have to get Master Kenobi to join us."

"General Kenobi was headed towards the flight deck last I saw him."

"Good," she flashed him a smile that wasn't quite as bright as it should have been; her spirits hadn't lifted since she'd heard the news her people were under Separatist control. Turning, she made to leave. "I'll just go-"

"General Kenobi, this is Rex."

Ahsoka stopped as Rex activated his comlink with a half smile - that was more of a smirk - in her direction. Crossing her arms over her chest, she couldn't help but be surprised by the action; it wasn't something he would have done before. Master Kenobi's voice came back almost immediately. Why hadn't she thought of that?

_"Yes, Captain?"_

"General Skywalker would like you to join him in the command center as soon as possible."

_"Thank you, Captain. I'm on my way."_

He flicked it off before turning an arched eyebrow her way. "You were saying, Commander?"

She burst out laughing, accepting the hit, his smugness something she'd never before seen but delighted in, and shook her head. "Thanks; I needed that."

"Just returning the favor." He assured her; it was a testament to their friendship that he _could_. Rex, being Rex despite the recent upheaval, quickly brought the matter back to topic. "You have a lot on your mind and would have done it had you thought of it. Now; what's the plan so far?"

"Does that mean you'll come with us?"

"You asked me for help, Ahsoka," he reminded her as he motioned her forward, back towards the command center. "What kind of friend would I be if I refused?"

"An honest one?" Her smile faded. "Based on what Anakin was saying and the information I've seen, these slavers aren't to be trifled with. Their idea of punishment isn't execution, but being sold in the slave markets."

"In other words that's the worst case scenario if we get caught."

"That about sums it up," she agreed.

"Then we'll just have to avoid getting caught."

"This isn't going to be easy, Rex."

"Nothing with you and the General ever is."

"You say that with such relish," she teased; his confidence was reassuring and helped buoy her spirits. "Somehow, I don't think there will be much opportunity to destroy clankers on this mission."

"No, but they'll be something better."

"Oh?"

"A chance to push my abilities beyond those of a soldier."

She hadn't thought of it that way. "With how you're able to adapt to any given situation, I doubt that will be a problem." The command center door opened on her sincere compliment, revealing Anakin still at the console. "I found Rex, Skyguy, and Master Obi-Wan is on his way."

"Good." Anakin straightened. "So; are you coming along on this little outing, Rex?"

"The Commander seems to feel I'll be needed, sir."

"I agree with her; your quick thinking is an asset I'd like to exploit; if you've no objections?"

The last was leveled at Ahsoka and she, in turn, turned to Rex. "It's your call, Rexster; last chance to bow out."

His lips kicked into a half smile, looking at her, but speaking to Anakin. "I'll do my part, General; what's the situation?"

The next fifteen minutes were a volley that Ahsoka barely followed, with Anakin using Rex as a sounding board like never before, having taken her comments to heart. Obi-Wan arrived mid-volley, arched his eyebrows in surprise at something Rex turned back Anakin's way, and then - true to form - accepted it and jumped straight in.

By the end of it, her head was spinning but the overall plan was clear; infiltrate the Zygerian home world using two separate teams. Anakin and Ahsoka would take the Queen angle that Anakin had spoken of earlier, though Rex hadn't liked the idea of Ahsoka posing as a slave to Anakin's slaver, he'd conceded it made the most sense. With Togruta missing, it gave Anakin an 'in' for asking questions once she was revealed to the Queen.

Obi-Wan and Rex would search the slave markets to see if they could find where the missing Togruta colonists were being hidden. Even if they couldn't locate the entier colony, for it was unlikely the Zygerians would be keeping fifty thousand slaves in one place, they should be able to turn up a lead or two if they were careful.

"I don't think I'm too fond of this idea," Ahsoka admitted towards the end of the discussion. "Why do I have to be the slave?"

"Aside from the fact that we're searching for missing Togruta, you make the most sense." Anakin slanted her a look. "Plus, the monarch is female; if she's susceptible, I can charm her with a little Force assistance."

"Shouldn't Master Obi-Wan do that? He's better with mind tricks than you are."

Obi-Wan coughed, hiding an obvious laugh.

"Maybe," conceded Anakin with a dirty look at his old Master, "except that Obi-Wan spoke with one of the contacts on the homeworld while buying us time to destroy the bombs. It's possible he might be recognized."

"Zygerians are also notoriously strong willed," Obi-Wan interjected, stroking his beard. As much, Ahsoka suspected, to hide his smile as to help himself think. "Using a full out mind trick on a strong mind is tricky and - as you know - usually unsuccessful. If Anakin can use it to boost his own appeal, however, it is possible the Queen may be intrigued enough to be captivated."

"It's just a matter of finding the right angle," Anakin's confidence was tempered by his distaste for the assignment. "You can't charm her, Snips; I can. I _won't_ be a slave again; not even a pretend one."

Conceding the point for now, Ahsoka turned her attention to another part of the assignment. "All right; if I'm supposed to be a slave," she spread her arms wide, "what do I need?"

"An attitude adjustment," the dry shot from her Master made her blink. "But since those will be in short supply, a change of clothing to start."

"I can't go in like this?"

"For starters you look nothing like a slave," Anakin's lips twisted on the last word. "Most captives, especially young females, are decorated with gems and jewels; nothing of their own, but as a show piece to showcase the good fortune of their master. A... living example of success, status and wealth."

"Master, are you su-"

"He's sure, Ahsoka."

Something in Master Kenobi's tone warned her to let it drop and, glancing at Anakin, she had to agree. Anakin's expression was growing more closed, if that was possible. She decided to give in gracefully for now; she'd argue with him about this later, not that it would so any good. "I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Something eye catching," Obi-Wan interjected. He selected one of the datapads that was littering the room and, using a free data stick, downloaded something onto it. Holding it out to her, she was forced to accepted it reluctantly. "These should give you some ideas."

"Rex can help you find something similar to those." Anakin added, pausing, and then; "If he's willing of course."

"Sir?"

Despite the serious awkwardness of the situation, Ahsoka nearly laughed at Rex's rigid posture. He looked and sounded distinctly uncomfortable with the idea. Almost, she admitted, as much as she was. Clothing was supposed to be functional, not ornamental; this was out of both their leagues.

"There should be something suitable in what the colonists were forced to leave behind." Anakin told them with a wave of his hand. "Just run it by me before you make a choice."

"Top three?"

"Sure. Whatever. Just pick something ostentatious; something... flashy."

"Flashy."

"You're going to be my pet; my _prize_," Anakin explained patiently. "A slave that a slaver travels with is normally decked out to the extreme."

"Can't you just make a suggestion; something _not_ in holo format?"

"I'm sure you and Rex can find something," Anakin assured her. "Unless you have other things to do, Captain?"

"Not at the moment, sir," he admitted reluctantly. "I'll make sure she's properly kitted out."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us, Obi-Wan and I need to contact the council; and you have an outfit to find. Sooner rather than later Snips; we don't want to give the slavers too much of a head start"

With that they were dismissed and, moments later, found themselves outside the command center. Ahsoka looked to Rex, who wasn't looking her way, but instead at the bucket attached to his belt and rubbing a smudge on the top. A non-existent smudge.

"I know Skyguy said you should help me, Rex" she offered, "but you don't have to."

He turned his gaze back her way, assessing her for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm not letting you do this on your own."

"Not letting me?"

"Going through their gear when you don't know their fate isn't going to be easy," he clarified, and Ahsoka knew he was speaking of the brothers he'd listed as MIA. Clones didn't have a lot of personal effects, but they had a few and it normally fell to Rex to go through them when a member of Torrent Company fell. He understood just how hard this was going to be and she, while used to battle field casualties, hadn't dealt with this aspect of it.

That didn't mean, however, she was under the illusion it would be simple. "I never said it was."

"Then I'll give you a hand," he stated firmly.

Grateful, she reached out and impulsively grasped his hand, squeezing his fingers in gratitude. 'Thank You' just didn't seem like enough.

He, to her surprise, squeezed back, drawing her gaze back to his when he didn't let go afterwards. The confidence and compassion she saw in his gaze warmed her almost as much as his words. "Don't worry, Ahsoka; we'll find them."

And, though she knew the chances were remote, she allowed herself to be comforted by his confidence.

His determined gaze was adamant; immovable. They _would_ find her people and Rex _would_ do everything he could to help her help them. The absolutes in her galaxy remained the same despite the possibly tragedy. Rex was, she realized as he turned to follow her and help with a task he was obviously discomfited and ill equipped to deal with, more firmly in her corner than ever; just as she was in his.

_fin_


	11. TCW Movie: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**Big Thanks to the individual who suggested this [you know who you are *grin*]; I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but it's what the muse provided ;)

**Title:** Beginnings  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade-Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set during the movie; shortly after leaving for Teth to retrieve Jabba's son, Ahsoka and Rex share their first real conversation and set their path on a road to a friendship neither anticipates...

[Post Season 1, "The Hidden Enemy - Episode 16 which appears to be set directly _before_ the movie as the only things to escape Slick's betrayal are the heavy cannons - the only heavy equipment they have in the movie *grin*]

**Beginnings**

Rex was reading over the personnel files he'd been forwarded, looking for men to replenish their flagging numbers since Slick's betrayal on Christophsis with a grim expression when Ahsoka found him shortly after midnight.

The sound of the door opening wasn't unusual, especially after such an operation as Christophsis, but there was an uncomfortable number of empty bunks right now; part of the reason for his own late night. No footsteps sounded that drew his attention so he ignored it, focusing on the personnel lists, idly noting that someone must have activated the door while walking past. There were several long minutes of silence before his attention was drawn from his grim reading.

"Captain."

He glanced up, setting aside the datapad and starting to rise as protocol demanded, but she waved him back to his seat, sliding in across from him without an invitation. Two steaming mugs of caf were set on the table between them, more on his side than hers.

"Don't get up for me," she insisted and then made a face, "Skyguy says there's a phrase for that but Force if I know it."

Half way to his feet, he paused before sinking back into his chair and taking his cue from her. If she wasn't going to adhere to the protocols at this hour of night, neither was he. "As you were."

"What?"

"The phrase you're looking for," he told her, his lips twisting with amusement. "It's 'as you were'."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "Well then, Captain Rex, as you were."

"Yes, sir." He didn't, however, pick his datapad back up. "Was there something I can do for you, Commander?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I was hoping you could answer some questions." He regarded her, his expression neutral but she didn't let that deter her from forging ahead. She pushed one cup of caf a little more his way before setting the other aside. He nodded sharply at the gesture but neither touched them further. "Skyguy said you should show me the ropes but we kinda got interrupted back on Christophsis."

"Battle will do that."

"Right, so anyway, I was going over the occupation as a whole and I'm curious about something. Actually I'm curious about a lot of things, but I'm going to settle on this one for now; they'll be plenty of time while I'm learning from Skyguy for you to teach me what else I need to know. So; anyway..." He didn't say anything as she built up a head of steam, simply watched her and she forged ahead. "When you landed on Christophsis, you had tons of tanks, heavy cannons, E-Webs, spare -"

"Hardware," he interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"The heavy equipment; we call it hardware."

"Oh," she processed it for a heartbeat. "So you had loads of... _hardware_, this massive base that was fortified, a stockpile of weapons that should have lasted for months and then... what - nothing?"

His expression tightened. "It's not something we like to discuss, sir."

"Ah, but I'm a Jedi," she leaned forward on the table, bracing her chin on her folded hands as she planted her elbows on the tabletop as if that explained everything.

"All pertinent facts are in my report, Commander."

"I didn't read your report, Captain. I could - but I wanted to hear it from you."

"Why?

"Because spoken accounts always have better detail than the written ones. More emotion."

"Oratory recall is notoriously unreliable, sir." He pinned her with a knowing look.

Despite not having known her long, there was no escaping the fact she sounded a shiny who despised paperwork when he was unexpectedly assigned it. She seemed to catch the fact he wasn't buying her excuse; maybe it was a Jedi thing.

"Reports are so impersonal," she admitted reluctantly and Rex was able to heard the unspoken '_boring_' within it. She looked distinctly uneasy about revealing that fact. "I tried reading Anakin's but it was so _dry_. So…" she floundered. It was a showcase of exactly how young she was, willing to rush head long into actions without thinking of the consequences and, as a result recovered quickly, her tone now eager. "Anyway, I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

He exhaled. His report had been thorough and detailed for a reason; he had no desire to discuss the situation with anyone, especially a youngling Jedi who didn't understand. It was too personal. "Commander-"

"I'll make it an order if I have to."

The look in her eyes told him she'd do it too. And while he could disobey the order, the whole situation was pretty personal to the men after all, he found he really didn't want to. What was the point when she could simply read it in his or Cody's accounts – even if she didn't have the attention span?

"We had a traitor in our midst," he finally admitted reluctantly. "Someone both Commander Cody and I trusted. He was feeding the enemy our intel, giving them our locations, our battle formations, everything. He sabotaged the weapons depot, took out all of the hardware except the heavy cannons."

"He... a clone?"

She sounded appalled and he regarded her for a moment. His response was even, but slightly pained; short. "The men, clones or not, are still _men_, Commander. Put the right sort of temptation in front of a man and he will succumb."

"Even you?"

"In theory." His expression hardened. "But not in this instance. Nothing could make me turn on my men."

"A _clone_?" She'd straightened, her hands hitting the table with a _thump_, distress written across her features and taking him by surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be _brothers_."

"We are."

"Then how could he... what was…" she floundered. "I don't understand."

Neither did he; not completely. But her innocence, her confusion, her very _shock_ at the fact one of his brothers had even _considered _treason reached a part of him he hadn't known existed. She looked so vulnerable; so much the child she was struggling to move beyond, he felt compelled to try and explain. Compelled to try and ease her bewilderment.

"Slick... Slick justified it as trying to free us from slavery. He believes that we blindly follow orders, fight and die for a cause that none of us really understand or care about because we weren't given a choice. He believes that the Jedi are the ones who keep us tied to the military; the ones who take away our freedoms."

"The Jedi?"

Rex nodded.

"But we didn't… we don't…"

"I know."

"Do _you _feel that way, Captain?"

"Rex," he corrected immediately. This was far too personal a conversation for her to keep calling him 'Captain'. "Please, Commander."

"Ahsoka, then - Rex."

He nodded once, sharply, but didn't repeat her name as he chose to answer her question instead. "If I felt that way, I wouldn't have put a stop to his meddling; I'd have gone out of my way to help him."

She was silent for a moment. "I still don't understand. What did the Jedi ever do to him?"

"Nothing personal, I don't think," Rex conceded. "But that is part of the problem. Most of the Jedi view clones as flesh-droids; expendable soldiers who are nothing more than numbers. We're men who aren't really men who fight, and die, for the republic because that is what we were bred to do – no more, no less."

Ahsoka winced. "That's a pretty harsh view."

"But an accurate one. We _were _bred to fight and die for the Republic; because of that, because we're all built off the same genetic code of one man, there are some who can't see us as individuals."

"Master Yoda says that all clones are different in the Force," cocking her head, she looked at him thoughtfully. "You certainly are; you're a very... distinct presence in the Force."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ahsoka," she grinned. "I haven't earned the 'sir' yet."

Debatable, but he wouldn't argue with her; he didn't know her that well yet. Just the fact she took umbrage on behalf of his men, didn't consider them carbon copies, had gain her a measure of respect. The fact that she was young, but wise enough to know she _was_, helped him relax in her company. Few Jedi who'd come to work with his General, aside from General Kenobi, saw the benefit of the experience the clones had garnered and were willing to learn from it.

She was, he suspected as he watched her, of a similar mind as her master; probably a good thing since they're be together from now on. General Skywalker had reluctantly accepted the girl as his Padawan, which amused _him _to no end after Anakin had been adamant against one, but he wasn't about to judge her by that. Just as she, it seemed, wasn't about to judge all clones by a single one.

"Being a Jedi is no easier than being a Captain in the army," he returned. "Trust me, kid; you've earned the sir."

"Nice of you to say so." It was as close as she'd come to refuting it. "I'm sorry about Slick."

She surprised him again by remembering the name of the officer he'd barely spoken and his eyebrows rose fractionally.

Ahsoka made a face, misinterpreting his expression. "I'm sorry he turned his back on you and your brothers. I'm sorry he betrayed you to the enemy you've all be fighting so hard against. I'm sorry you were forced to stop him because of it; it couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't," he agreed. "Until Slick's betrayal I didn't think it was possible for one of our own to turn on us. But that's not your apology to make."

"If the Jedi weren't Generals…"

"Then someone else would have stepped in and they would have been to blame," Rex informed her firmly. "We're fortunate the Jedi were willing to accept the responsibility."

"But if Slick-"

"Slick's opinion doesn't reflect the majority of the men," his expression tightened; the betrayal was still pretty fresh. Her implied criticism stung after everything he and his men had done on Christophsis. "Rest assured, Commander; my men and I are loyal soldiers."

She blinked at him. "I didn't mean to imply-"

"Was there anything else, sir?"

Ahsoka shot to her feet when he cut her off and prepared to depart, collecting his helmet and datapad. He'd had enough of the conversation and, while she was his CO, he wasn't about to sit with her if she was going to be insulting. When she said nothing, he turned to go.

"Captain – Rex... wait."

Her tone was imploring, apologetic and a touch, if he wasn't mistaken, desperate. He stopped, turning back to face her. "Commander?"

"I _know_ you're a loyal soldier," she told him firmly, her expression layered with guilt and misery. "Anyone looking at you, talking with you would know. I'm sorry if it sounded like I meant otherwise. I didn't mean to."

He kept his expression carefully neutral, giving her a sharp nod of acceptance, but saying nothing.

Staring at him, she seemed to realize he was going to leave anyway and her shoulders slumped. "Please don't go."

He took another look at her, realizing that he'd been wrong in his first impression and wondering idly if he'd ever been as young as she looked at that moment. Confused, lost, he realized she was simply trying to understand, not offer offense. He stepped back to the table and sat back in his chair, regarding her warily.

She didn't look up at him, but her posture relaxed fractionally, obviously relieved he'd done as she'd asked.

"The incident is still fresh, Comm-" she looked up sharply and Rex bit back the automatic term of respect, correcting himself. He'd been the one to insist they get on a first name basis; the least he could do was honor that request. Still; he couldn't bring himself to use just her name. "- kid. Slick was a friend; a trusted officer. If he could turn on us then who's to say any of us could."

Looking up at him, she nodded once, much like he had a minute ago. "May I join you, Rex?"

He waved her to the seat she'd been in previously and she sat as he offered a gruff explanation of his own. "I shouldn't have assumed you meant to give offense, sir. I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," she sighed. "I still don't understand all of this but I _am _trying. I didn't realize it would be such a… touchy subject. I'd never met clones until I came to the front lines but I shouldn't have asked; I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Pushed me, sir?"

"I threatened to make it an order." She winced as she said it, staring at her hands on the table.

"Why did you?"

"What?"

"Why did you make the threat?"

Looking at him for a long moment she finally exhaled loudly, the white markings on her face darkening intriguingly as the chevrons on her montrals did the same. He managed to keep his expression neutral even as he noted the reaction. The Togrutan equivalent of a blush?

"I'm too curious; too impulsive. Master Skywalker calls it reckless. I'm told I don't think before I speak… which I guess is true," she winced again. "I just… in this case I didn't want to have to read the reports. They're so detailed my eyes cross and I couldn't concentrate on them. I figured, if I asked you, if I _ordered_ you to tell me I wouldn't have to."

Detailed for that reason specifically, Rex knew; at least his had been. Though, her frankness was refreshing. Not even General Skywalker was that straight shooting with his troops. Silence descended between them and, to Rex's surprise, it was a comfortable one despite the tension between them. For all her energy, she was a calming influence; a reassuring one..

The silence was broken by her next, unexpected statement. "I _am_ sorry, Rex." Her tone well portrayed her misery, "I shouldn't have threatened to take that choice away from you. "You have a right to your privacy and I should have respected that."

It was a surprising statement from a Jedi.

Still watching her he finally spoke with a single shake of his head. "You're the first to think so, kid."

Her gaze shot back to his. "What?"

"You're the first, in my experience, to think we clones are entitled to privacy," he smiled faintly. "I appreciate the sentiment, but it's inaccurate."

"How so?" She cocked her head at him, her misery forgotten, a light in her eyes he couldn't read.

"Soldiers lives tend to be transparent," he explained. "It's essential for an effective fighting force, especially one as unique as this. There can be no secrets; no," his lips twisted, "_privacy_."

"Why not?" her words were sharp but Rex could see she wasn't upset with him this time.

"We're clones," it was the answer he'd been given and, despite it still not sitting well, it was the answer he gave her with a measure of conviction. "Privacy isn't necessary when every man you serve with has the same thought processes, the same training as everyone else."

"Except the Jedi."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah_so_ka."

He forged ahead as if she hadn't tried to correct him; calling _her _by name, even if she'd dropped his title, seems disrespectful somehow. "The Jedi who lead us, yourself included Commander... Ahsoka," he compromised, seeing she was going to insist, "have different needs than the men. Your training falls along a different course. I know what the man next to me is thinking, be it veteran or shiny and-."

"Shiny?"

"Er." He lifted one shoulder. "Someone fresh out of training; who hasn't seen action yet."

"Like me, you mean."

He chuckled. "Youth and inexperience often go hand in hand. You're young, Commander Ahsoka, but hardly inexperienced."

"Not anymore, you mean."

Rex shook his head. "Jedi as a rule are experienced, be they youngling or Knight; it's the degree of experience and in what are debatable."

She cracked a smile, her wry humor asserting itself once more. "I think I've been played."

"Sir?"

"Forget it," she waved away the comment before tilting her head at him. "We were talking about privacy – or the lack there of?"

Her sudden topic switch threw him for a moment; he thought she'd gone on the tangent deliberately to avoid it, and he frowned. "Right."

"Do all clones feel that way – about not needing their own space – or is it a personal view?"

"We're trained-" She made a frustrated noise and he cut himself off, frowning as she bit her lip. "Is there a problem, Commander?"

"I asked what you thought, Rex; not what you were trained for."

"They're one and the same, sir."

"No; they're not. Every free thinking being has a right to thoughts and feelings; it's part of what makes each of us unique." Her words were firm, full of a conviction that was surprising to him. "It doesn't matter _how_ you came to be, just that you are." Pushing to her feet, Ahsoka shot him a look he couldn't interpret. "Someday, Captain, I hope you and I can have a discussion that doesn't fall back on what you - or I - were trained for. Good night."

He watched her go, surprised at the quiet, almost... disappointed note in her voice, her words giving him pause. The sentiment, he realized as the door closed behind her, was mutual. She was engaging company, refreshing in as way any Shiny, any _brother_ wasn't. Her opinions of he and his men were refreshing and he could offer her no less than his own in return. She would, he decided abruptly, get her conversation should he survive the mission to Teth.

The decision made, Rex turned back to his datapad and resumed his grim task. Teth loomed in their future and Torrent Company needed every man it could get. Every _soldier _it could get; which brought his mind back to the youngling who'd left him to his task.

With a faint half smile, reached for the forgotten caf and raised the cup towards the closed doors in silent thanks and salute: Commander Ahsoka Tano was going to be interesting to work with.

It was the first of what would turn into many late night discussions between the two of them and the start of a long and complex friendship that would span the length of what would eventually be known as The Clone Wars. A friendship that would remain steadfast in the face of the many pitfalls and obstacles ahead of them; that would withstand the test of time in ways that would change them forever.

A friendship that would sunder who they were for who they would become - and save them in the process.

_fin_


	12. S3, Post Ep 7, Pre Ep 10: Token Jedi II

**Author's Note:** Big Thanks to the individual who suggested this albeit by accident [you know who you are *grin*]; it just refused to be silent in the back of my brain

And Huge Thanks to **laloga** for taking a peak at this when I felt it didn't flow; her insight was invaluable.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Token Jedi II

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Characters:** Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano

**Genre:** Friendship

**Era:** The Clone Wars

**Summary:** Set after Episodes 7 and before Episode 10, Season 3; Ahsoka's been inducted into Torrent Company as their 'Token Jedi' and, later, she finds Rex to ask some questions that refuse to leave her be…

_Sort of sets up "Boys" on Rex's side of things – so hints of the referred to unrequited crush that's mentioned in that Vig. Take this as you will._

* * *

><p><strong>Token Jedi II<strong>

The artificial lights of the firing range glared somewhere above as Rex narrowed his gaze against it. Sighting down the length of his blaster pistol, outstretched towards the targets in his left hand, he inhaled, clearing his mind as he focused. The indoor range, just off the barracks, was empty save for him, giving no distractions, no interruptions, no-

"I thought for sure you'd be catching up with Fives and Echo back at the barracks."

His shoulders stiffened, his fingers tightening around the stocks of his DC-17s at the sound of _her_ voice; it was unexpected. More so because she wasn't supposed to be there, but it didn't break his concentration as she continued to speak. Her tone was conversational even as it held an edge he could easily identify; she was irritated with him about something. Knowing her, he wouldn't have to wait long to discover what.

"It's not like they've been around a lot since they were promoted."

He didn't turn, nor did he take his gaze off the target at the end of the firing range. With careful precision, he pulled the trigger in a quick triple tap, the bolts slamming into nearly the same place each time; the head of the target.

"They don't get off Kamino as much as they used to," he returned, taking aim with his other hand and, unsurprisingly, having the same result. A marksman such as himself never missed when given as much time as he had at the firing range even with the odd distraction. "They returned this morning."

"Oh."

She was silent for a few moments as he tapped off another round and then stopped, scrutinizing the impacts on the virtual target at the end of the simulated way.

"Were they on special assignment?"

"To the Chancellor," Rex confirmed. He regarded his target, nodded once, and then turned, holstering his blasters as he did, resetting the target with a press of one foot. He took a step towards her and stopped almost mid-stride. His eyes widened as they took her in, from the tips of her montrals to the boots on her feet, with a long, sweeping look.

Ahsoka grinned, straightening to strike a pose as his gaze touched on her boots and then her face after that first look and then, unable to help himself, swept slowly back downwards.

Predominantly burgundy, the tunic caught close at the neck - adorned with the diamond shaped choker he and the men had given her - open in a small rounded triangle just below her collar bone and above her breasts, only to close securely as it fitted down across her torso to her hips and hanging to mid thigh.

It clung to her like a second skin, showcasing her physical growth to her advantage and, in the back of his mind, Rex deliberately locked that fact away, concentrating instead on the rest of her new uniform.

A distinctive belt crossed her hips, dual lightsaber hilts - a new addition – hung from just in front of each one and the long strap of mauve fabric that hung at the center of the belt was the only visible nod to her old outfit. Below, she wore charcoal leggings with a half dozen diamonds running down the outside of each leg. They disappeared into sensible boot to which were attached reinforced shin and knee guards, the same color as her tunic.

In addition, each forearm was covered in bracers of the same hard material, buckles lacing them tight to her arms. Combat gloves for grip tipped each one, lending her a better grip.

Kix's bacta bandage had done its job and her arm was once against unblemished and clear, as revealed under the four bicep covers, equally spaced, and giving the appearance of forming diamonds between them. Both practical and decorative, the fabric served to break up the patterns of her skin and, like the markings on her face, served as obvious camouflage. The hard materials on her forearms, shins and knees was an obvious nod to the armor plating the clones wore; a little something to offer _her_ better protection while in the field no doubt.

His lips kicked into a half smile. Diamonds. They suited her.

"Do you approve, Captain?"

His gaze lingered near her neck level before he took her in as a whole once more, deliberately considering the military applications of her new outfit, and nodded sharply. "It will do. What's the occasion?"

"Occasion?"

He waved at her new clothes, striding towards her once more. Dressed today as she normally saw him, armored and battle ready despite being on Coruscant, minus his helmet, he saw a flash of disappointment in her gaze as she regarded him back and couldn't place it. She'd sought him out, what could she possibly have to be disappointed about? He shook the thought away.

"The new outfit; why the change?"

"It was time," she shrugged.

Taking another look, it struck him forcefully that it wasn't just a new outfit. It was a personification of her as a whole he realized. A testament to her growth as both soldier and Jedi; a testament to the hard edges of her personality that hid the softer center she carefully shielded with jokes and quips. A hallmark of everything she'd been and who she'd become. It was everything about her that he admired and respected. Her new look said volumes about her if one cared to look – and what to look for.

And besides, it was far more sensible than the little scrap of fabric top, skirt and leggings she'd been sporting when he'd first met her. How could he _not_ approve some something that wasn't only functional but practical? She continued to speak, oblivious to his realization and Rex concentrated on her words; he wouldn't have known how to voice his thoughts to make them sound professional.

"Besides, if I wore this," she reached up to touch the pendant at her throat, "with my old clothes, it'd have dug into my skin. I bleed enough on the battlefield without inducing friendly 'fire' into the equation."

He said nothing as he joined her, quick stepping her through the doorway and out of the firing range. He'd broken enough rules and regulations by taking her into the barracks earlier in the week; he didn't need to add to that number so soon. Not by too many anyway.

She didn't protest, falling into step close to his side. He hadn't considered where she was going to wear the pendant and only now did a thought occur to him. "Is it comfortable?"

"It is now," an easy grin crossed her lips, her tone turning teasing. "More comfortable than the circumstance you orchestrated to give it to me."

"I had little to do with it," he denied immediately. "Kix and Hardcase set it up with Jesse and Fives; Echo, from what I gather, just went along with it."

"And you?"

"Nothing more than the others."

"Nothing? Nothing more than having the barracks cleared? Taking the onus on you in the event I was caught there? Being _willing_ to suffer a reprimand and possible punitive action for having a woman in _your_ company barracks?"

He shifted, tucking his hands behind his back as they walked, one hand grasping the other wrist lightly as Ahsoka pinned him with a look.

"It couldn't have been done without you, Rex; give me some credit."

He didn't look at her and didn't reply; he didn't know what to say.

"You're not getting off that easy, Rex ol' boy," she stopped, drawing him to a stop as well, and turned to face him, her expression suddenly serious. "Why a pendant?"

Not answering, he looked at her but not _at_ her, more _through_ her. He was afraid that if he met her gaze in that moment she'd see something in his he didn't yet understand.

She exhaled noisily, obviously put off by his silence but not willing to back down. "Was it your idea?"

His head snapped up and the words slipped out defensively despite their honestly. It was a reaction more than anything he gave any real thought to. "It was a collective suggestion, sir."

Her brow furrowed as the markings on her face lifted in the Togruta equivalent of raising her eyebrows. "I know you men think alike, but that's a little much, Rexster." Her amusement was back and palpable as she shook her head. "There's _no_ way all one hundred and forty four of your men, plus you, Fives and Echo, all came up with the same idea."

Put like that, he had to agree with her. "Fives, Echo and Kix put forward the idea of a pendant; Jesse and Hardcase wanted to make it a necklace; I suggested the choker."

"And the rest?"

"There were other suggestions," he conceded, "but none of them viable."

"Like what?"

"Rings, bracelets, montral covers," his gaze was drawn of its own accord to the curves that had begun to arch above her head as she'd aged; the child she'd been hadn't the graceful sweep of those elegant lines which now so complimented her. "Anklets, shirts, ear cuffs, lightsaber charms," he shook his head as much to clear it as to remind himself of his focus, "not all of the ideas were practical."

"Or well thought out," she agreed. "Lightsaber charms; really? I take it whoever suggested it didn't know there's nowhere to _hang_ a charm from a lightsaber?"

Rex nodded. It had been one of the tamer suggestions; not that she would ever hear them from _him_. "One of the men suggested making it a tattoo," he tapped the side of his neck under his ear as to the suggested spot for said tattoo, "but their nerves about giving you a gift without having to convince you of the merits made it unlikely."

"Hmm," her eyes danced, "didn't want to brand me, Rex?"

"Didn't think you'd go for it," he corrected dryly.

The idea had been, and still was, surprisingly appealing. Almost intimate. The thought of Ahsoka wearing _his_ Company emblem as a permanent mark... boldly and proudly bearing a symbol that she belonged to the Company, to _him_ as a result, had fired his imagination in a way he'd never before experienced.

It was the main reason he'd vetoed the idea in the first place.

It wasn't productive or proper, completely unprofessional - she was his CO and his friend after all - but he'd found himself helpless in the face of his deep seated admiration for her. It had taken much control to banish the thought when it had been voiced and, even now, the idea of _branding_ her was... it was-

"Is that why they were with you - us - when you gave it to me?"

- it was inappropriate.

Drawn from his thoughts, his admission was reluctant as he firmly reprimanded himself and banished the thought viciously. It had no place in their relationship. "Partly."

"Don't tell me they were serious about you needing moral support."

"I didn't want you to misunderstand the gesture, kid."

"Misunderstand?"

She echoed him, her tone still amused and obviously not having followed his earlier line of thought. Which, Rex reflected as he watched her, was probably for the best.

"All of Torrent Company pitched in for it," he told her instead, turning to keep walking and Ahsoka fell into step beside him again. "It wasn't just from me."

She was silent for a moment. "I get that and I appreciate it, but I would have felt better if you'd given it to me on your own, Rex."

His eyebrows arched in surprise; he'd been trying to _avoid_ the discomfiture that scene would have inevitably brought. Something so personal wasn't exactly an area he had a lot of experience in. He'd never given her, given anyone, a gift before. That things had gone as well as they could have had been something of an eye opening experience.

She continued without looking at him and obviously oblivious, thankfully, to his thoughts. "As I said, I'm honored to wear it..."

"But?"

She exhaled. "I felt strange to be the Commander but not; you and I have been friends for some time now, but I don't know that I'm ready to share that… to share _you_ with the rest of the men."

"Kid…" He shook his head. "Ahsoka; I was hoping to avoid this."

"What, taking to me?"

"No, no… this." He made a motion between them with one hand, struggling to find the words to describe what he didn't really understand. "This…"

"Awkwardness?"

"Right."

"Ah."

Her shoulders slumped as she stopped beside one of the rails that overlooked the streets below them.

They moved from the building that housed the shooting range and barrack while talking and into the semi-private square nearby. It was deserted at this time of day, most of the troopers having left for maneuvers, additional training or other tasks they'd be assigned. Only a small contingent remained and most of those, Rex knew, would be in the common area Ahsoka had seen, taking in some much needed relaxation before the start of their rotations.

He watched as she turned towards the rail, sliding both forearms across it to brace herself as she looked into the streets below. Studying her, he realized she wasn't seeing anything below them; her gaze was unfocused and aimless.

Her words, when she finally spoke, were soft, almost introspective. "So that scene really _was_ for your benefit as much as theirs."

It was a fair enough assessment though, when said that way, it made him look weak. He didn't know what to say in response as he stayed beyond her, taking up an at ease pose, wondering why it bothered her so much.

When Ahsoka finally turned, bracing her back against the rail, her elbows on top, she regarded him shrewdly. "Did you really think I'd refuse such an honor, Rex?"

"Few Jedi would see induction into a company of clones as an honor, kid."

"I'm not most Jedi; I thought you'd realized that by now."

"I said _few_ Jedi," he corrected her, "not most. Even knowing you, of all the Jedi we've served with, weren't likely to refuse, there was still a chance."

"Do you know me at all, Rexster?"

He grinned at her tease, appreciating that she was attempting to put him at ease. "Knowing someone and knowing how they'll react are two different things."

"Okay, that's fair," she conceded. "I suppose I _could_ have reacted differently. I might have if you'd given it to me when we were alone."

"I couldn't take that chance."

"For the men."

He nodded once.

They shared a look and then she laughed, shortly, shaking her head. "You do know it'd be pretty hard to misconstrue anything you say, right?"

"Thank you."

"You're about the most straightforward person I know, Rex. Most of the time I don't have to wonder as to what you're thinking."

"Most, sir?"

Their conversation was informal, but the title of respect slipped out before he could stop it and she grinned but didn't comment on it. "Well, I can't _quite_ figure out why you objected to Kix examining me on his bunk."

Rex arched his eyebrows; he'd all but forgotten her playful suggestion but didn't answer. If she hadn't figured it out, he wasn't about to enlighten her and she cocked her head at him when that revelation finally dawned on her.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Is it relevant?"

"Only to my _insatiable_ curiosity about what makes you tick. You sounded very fierce."

Deciding to humor her, he stepped up to stand beside her, making her turn her head to continue watching him as he looked out across the cityscape. "It would be unbalancing," he told her, careful to keep his expression neutral.

"In what way?"

Not the way he was about to suggest. "I need soldiers first, not medics; once the men heard about it, and they would have, the exodus would have begun."

"Exodus? Exodus to where?" She sounded more perplexed by the moment. "Rex, you're not making much sense."

Still not looking at her, for he didn't trust himself not to laugh if he did, he continued. "If the men discovered that working on a wounded young woman was a way to get her into their-"

"You're _teasing_ me!"

He finally looked at her as she made the accusation and he laughed at the indignation he saw in her face. It contrasted beautifully with the sparkle in her eyes; she appreciated his tease and respected his privacy. His evasion had worked and he knew she wouldn't pry further. He could see the understanding in the depths of her gaze.

"A little," he conceded. "But a valid concern, kid. I need my men in top shape, not daydreaming."

"Would it help if I promised to sit on _every_ bunk in the barracks so not to show favorites?" Her smile turned into a smirk. "Or maybe just yours?"

"Do it and I'll report you to General Skywalker."

"Spoil sport. He'd have me on recon for a week!"

"You would have earned it."

"And you would be right there next to me since the only way I'd gain entry is with your help," her eyes danced as she crossed her arms over her chest, the awkwardness of their conversation reassuringly and obviously forgotten as she turned true to form and teased him. "Admit it, Rexster; you'd do it just to spend some time with me."

He didn't deny it. "Once you're back on the front lines..."

"Hopeless, Rex; simply hopeless." She touched the pendant again, her smile turning wistful. "I know we can't go back to when you guys gave this to me, but I could see there was something you were holding back. Care to fill me in?"

Looking back over his shoulder to ensure they hadn't gained an audience - though his brothers weren't known to be the spy type especially when Ahsoka was about - he looked back to her when he was confident they were alone. He chose his words carefully, deliberately, knowing that she'd understand but doing what he could to soften the blow. For all the ceremony the other day to present her with the token of Torrent Company's collective admiration, it wasn't, and never could be, what any of them hoped.

"Your designation to Torrent Company is honorary, Ahsoka. We can't technically make it official; a Jedi isn't allowed to be a part of a clone unit. Echo did some research before they brought the idea to me as a group. This is entirely off the books."

"So, what you're saying, is that it really _is_ a token for the Torrent Company's token Jedi."

"For what it's worth, it looks good on you," he paused, casting her a speaking look she could interpret any way she wished. "It looks... _right_."

"It feels right."

"Good," he nodded once, sharply, just as her comlink beeped and indicated the end of their brief interlude.

"Skyguy," she sighed, making a face, but didn't answer it. "I'm supposed to be at the Senate watching a debate about the war and learning about _politics_."

He chuckled at the disgust in her tone. "Knowledge and defense; sound familiar."

"Only _you_ would think to quote a Jedi axiom back to me," she pushed off the rail. "I'll catch you later, Rex. Stay out of trouble!"

He watched her go with a shake of his head; it wasn't _him_ she should worry about.

_fin_


	13. S4, Post Ep 11: Respect II

**Author's Note:** I blame (yes; _blame :p)_ **Queen** for this; it just refused to be silent in the back of my brain.

This has been done for some time now but only recently edited. A huge thanks, once again, to **laloga** for her invaluable insight; this wouldn't be what it is without her input.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Respect II

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Characters:** Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Era:** The Clone Wars

**Summary:** Set after Episode 11, Season 4; Rex helps Ahsoka pick her 'slave' outfit and offers some sage words of wisdom

* * *

><p><strong>Respect II<strong>

Standing outside one of the now empty homes on Kiros, a home that belonged to someone who'd so recently been captured and taken prisoner to be sold as slaves, Ahsoka cast Rex a sidelong look. Her nerves were obvious, her distaste for this task only second to her trepidation in its execution. And she said as much.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can."

"Rex-"

"Think of it as a necessary step in locating them," he suggested, stepping forward to open the door, his helmet under one arm. "As a... loan, of sorts."

"I don't follow."

"Once we find them, you can return what you borrowed and it will have played an important part in securing their freedom."

She brightened at the suggestion; the optimism sat well with her even though they were both aware that the possibility of locating _all_ of the colonists and freeing them successfully was unlikely. Following him into the house he'd chosen at random, Ahsoka paused for a moment to take in the sweeping lines of the décor and functionality and Rex saw her features tighten. Without needing to give it much thought, he knew of what she was thinking – and he knew it wouldn't help.

"Don't think about it."

With a jerk, Ahsoka turned back his way. "What?"

"Don't think about it," he repeated firmly. "Focus on what's necessary to find them; on the goal of this mission."

She blinked. "Mission? Finding me an outfit hardly qualifies as a mission."

"It's a precursor," he volleyed back, determined to keep her talking as he steered her towards a nearby room. It gave her less time to dwell. It was one of the only times since her capture by the Trandoshans, since the recent events at Umbara, that he found he missed her youthful chatter. Chatter that would have kept her occupied now instead of silent and pensive. They found themselves in a bedroom, a small wardrobe along one wall, a chest of drawers and storage press beside it and at the foot of the bed respectively. Rex took it in at a glance. "No different than the planning session in the command center."

Ahsoka flipped the lid on the storage press at the foot of the bed and extracted a black and white patterned garment that had something Rex didn't recognize hanging from it. It tinkled softly as the balls at the end of the fabric strings moved but the fabric was nearly sheer in places, only the strategically placed stripes making it, presumably, wearable.

"Somehow," looking from him to the shirt - what he presumed was a shirt anyway - and back, Ahsoka's comment was dry, "I don't believe you."

Neither did he but he wasn't about to admit it. "What else is in there?"

"What, don't like it, Rex?" She held the shirt up to her chest and cocked her head at him; the playful gesture belied the pain in her eyes but he could see she was trying. And just like that, he was glad she wasn't the youthful chatterbox. She'd never have been able to survive this task intact; her maturity, he decided, was a double edged sword. "I think it might just be the thing; fringe with bells."

"Then put it aside and you can try it on when you find something to wear with it." He glanced at the monstrosity in her hands apprehensively. "I don't think that's what Anakin had in mind, though."

She made no comment on the fact he'd just called the General by name, but her eyes widened. "You don't think so?"

"It's not flashy enough," _except for flashing skin; _far_ too much skin, _he added silently, ensuring his tone held conviction as he attached his helmet to his belt to free up his hands. "There's bound to be something more suitable."

Ahsoka, thankfully, dropped the shirt back where she found it, rendering his need to veto the thing on principal alone moot. It was _far_ too revealing, slave costume or not, and he had no intention of allowing her Master to exploit her that way. Then again, if Anakin saw her in that shirt he might change his mind about this whole endeavor. Maybe he _should_ have her try it on for the General…

"Rex; catch."

He looked up in time to snag the expertly tossed datapad his way. "What's this?"

"Master Kenobi's 'suggestions'," she was facing the wardrobe, visibly squared her shoulders and pulled the doors open. The people of Kiros didn't have much beyond beautiful clothing and artwork, so it was no surprise that this wardrobe held several outfits – most in the same sheer white fabric paired with other colors. She pulled one off its hangar and held it up before making a face. "Slave or not, I think I'm supposed to have fashion sense. This wardrobe is a disaster."

"Let's try another building; a larger one."

Ahsoka didn't protest as she put the outfit back in the wardrobe and closed the door as she'd found it. He saw her whisper an apology but ignored it. Everyone coped with missing in action situations differently and he would be nearby to listen if she wanted to talk. Leading the way from the house, he headed towards one of the more soaring and sprawled structures and opened the door, stepping inside before her.

The main room, as with most items of Togruta make, rose high above his head and his gaze was drawn upwards, to a curving, graceful set of stairs towards the back. It would have been beautiful had he been invited to view it in any other circumstances. As it was, he felt like an intruder and did his best to hide the feeling as Ahsoka stepped in behind him.

"This way; come on."

She followed him to the back of the area and exhaled, visibly relaxing when he glanced her way. Ahsoka drew his attention to a series of racks along the back wall that held bolts of fabric. "We're in a shop."

Rex took the opportunity as she started going through cupboards to scan through the datapad.

A list of fabric colors, what _not_ to get, was the first page, along with a series of dos and don'ts that Master Kenobi had obviously picked up from his travels. Harmless, but Rex quickly memorized the information; it would be useful. He flipped the page, expecting more of the same - and nearly dropped the datapad.

Three separate images of different females greeted his gaze, making his eyes widen. The first was a purple Twi'lek dressed in what was probably called a body suit but looked to Rex like two piece of fabric that had been barely connected across her middle to expose as much skin as possible through the chest and hips.

He deleted it without thinking; there was no _way_ he was letting Ahsoka wear something like _that_.

The next image was of a human woman, dressed in a skimpy bikini, her limbs all muscled and tanned, her body posed on its side with elaborate combs and jewels adorning her face. A gauzy material had been placed over the bikini, as if to render it modest, yet the effect was anything but.

Unable to believe his eyes, Rex turned the datapad over in his hand as if searching for a source, shaking his head when the standard military issue stamp looked back at him. He flipped it back over, his brow furrowing. _Where did the General get this on such short notice?_

"Anything interesting in there, Rex?"

He didn't bother casting the last image more than a glance - which revealed another human woman in more of the same - before he turned off the datapad and tucked it into his belt. He'd return it to General Kenobi later if he didn't find better uses for it.

"You haven't looked at this?"

"Not yet."

"Nothing very helpful." Looking around he didn't spy her immediately until she moved, bracing her forearms on the railing in the loft above. "What have you found?"

"Fabrics mostly," Ahsoka admitted, lifting a garment she'd found in one hand to show him. "There are a couple of outfits in the changing rooms and a few dozen on the racks."

He arched his eyebrows. The reluctance in her tone caught him by surprise. "But?"

"I don't feel right doing this, Rex," she admitted again, her shoulders slumping a little at the statement as the garment dropped to the rail. "I keep telling myself that it's okay, they'd _want_ me to do this to help find them. That it's not... it's..."

He stayed where he was, watching her struggle with it for a moment and then strode towards the stairs. Taking them two at a time, they were small stairs, he reached the top in short order and made his way to her side directly. She'd turned to watch him, the tension in her posture screaming at him as if she were begging him to somehow make this right.

It was another distinctive change from when she'd been a cocky little thing who could take on the galaxy without help; from before her own capture and his ordeal on Umbara. Another hallmark of their changed relationship. Her eyes pleaded with him, almost demanded, for him to make it right. And there wasn't anything he could do; no quick fix that could make it any easier. She, like he before her, would have to simply accept the situation for what it was.

Beyond their control.

"It's necessary, Ahsoka," he told her frankly, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear but what needed to be said. "If this is going to succeed, you have to have the right tools. These," he waved behind him, "are the tools we have to work with. It's not easy. It's not supposed to be. If it didn't hurt, we wouldn't know it to be important."

"Is that how you justify it?"

"I do what I have to, Ahsoka; and so will you."

She visibly braced herself, forced a smile, and nodded once - sharply - an echo of his own mannerisms. "Okay. I'll start with this," she held up the garment in her hand. "Find me something else, would you?"

"Me?"

"Master Skywalker said you should help me," she strode determinedly across the loft to a small room at the back where she could change, "and you said you would."

He had but what did he know about fashion?

"I'll try on whatever you bring me, Rex," she promised, turning as she reached the door to catch his eye again. "I trust you."

The door closed and Rex cast about himself helplessly. Trust him with this? Was she _crazy_? He shook off the thought. She wasn't crazy, just trying to make the best of a bad situation and he had agreed to help make it easier on her. If she couldn't choose the outfits, but would try them on - at least she wasn't having _him_ do it - it was the least he could do.

Squaring his shoulders, Rex turned to the first rack of colorful outfits, pushed the darker colors he'd noted in Kenobi's 'hints' as a 'no' off to the side and then collected the rest. Anything that was sheer in any fashion followed the dark colors; everything else went on his arm and over the top of the door to the room Ahsoka was in.

"Not very picky, are you?"

Her dry comment reassured him he'd made the right decision; picking and choosing wasn't going to get them anywhere. "I don't know anything more about this than you do."

"Obviously. I'll come out in the ones I think might be good," she told him, opening the door to stick her head out. "This could take a while to sort. Want to see what else you can find?"

"You'll be fine while I'm gone?"

"I'm surrounded by clothes, not clankers, Rex; I think I can manage."

Taking that as his cue, he nodded and she disappeared back inside. Taking a deep breath to brace himself for the next part of his 'assignment' he realized that by being the one to search for the clothing and bring it back to what Ahsoka seemed to consider neutral ground, he was doing her a huge favor. It was one thing to take an item of an impersonal rack; it was another to remove it from someone's home.

Especially for her.

Rex, having no tie to these people except for the fact that they were important to Ahsoka, departed the shop and began searching building to building in the nearby structures for further items to add to her selection. He was picky, taking only things he thought wouldn't compromise her dignity, and making a mental note - and then a physical one - on the datapad General Kenobi had thoughtfully provided after he erased the holos – of each location and details from within.

He stuck to those homes close by, picking colors from the whole of the spectrum, before returning with laden arms. Ahsoka was muttering to herself as he climbed the stairs.

"Rex?"

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"Oh good, it's you. I need your opinion on something."

He set the pile of clothing in his arms carefully on top of one of the racks as he neared the change room. "I'm hardly the person to be asking about…" He arched his eyebrows as she came into view. "Did you skin a Savrip and mount a panthac hide on it?"

The almost armored looking top was form fitting, clinging to her much like her normal outfit and flared out around her hips in a series of striped hide-like strips that swayed, opening and closing as she took tentative steps, flashing her legs from the knee down. She met his gaze and grinned, striking a pose, and he could see the knowledge in her eyes; she'd deliberately chosen something they wouldn't pick.

"We can do better, huh?"

"Much," he agreed. "Here; try these."

She looked at the stack of clothing with a surprised expression. "There's… so much of it."

"I only borrowed what I thought…" he paused, deciding against that particular track and changed tactics, putting as much reassurance into his tone as he could without sounding condescending. "I know where I took each item; I'll put back what you don't want when we're finished."

"Then you'd better give them to me one at a time so I don't mess up the order."

"I've got your back, Ahsoka," Rex touched the datapad on his belt. "Mix and match as you like."

Her smile wasn't as genuine as he'd have liked, but it was determined as she accepted the clothes and turned back to the change room.

Several outfits later, Ahsoka had brought the topic back to her missing people. "I know we can track where the Zygerians took them, but what if we're too late?" her voice carried, muffled only by the door as she changed her outfit. "What if, by the time we get there, they're gone and we don't find them?"

"We will," his insistence was firm and he didn't hesitate. His eyebrows arched as the door opened and he shook his head. "You wear that and the General isn't going to let you off the cruiser and onto the shuttle let alone out in public."

"Too much, hm?"

"Too little," Rex corrected. The small tube-like garment riding high on her thighs even as long tassels swayed, shifting here and there, small bells or beads on the end of the thousands of strands clicking and tinkling as she moved. "He said a costume with flash, not a towel with… I believe you called it fringe?"

She laughed. It was a genuine laugh and her eyes held a glint of teasing as she turned back to the change room, the garment a surprisingly pleasant counterpoint to her amusement. "If you think that's bad, Rexster, I doubt you'll like this one."

There was a rustling of clothing as she changed and Rex turned back to his task as she did so, sorting the garments that had been pushed aside and deemed unworthy like the one she'd just been in, as a way to occupy himself. Thinking about what was going on behind the door was counter production and pointless; he couldn't afford the distraction.

The sound of the door opening once more brought him around from hanging two garments back where he'd found them and, before she's stepped completely out, his eyes had widened. He blinked once, slowly, feeling the blood crawling up his neck, suffusing his face, his ears starting to burn as a mantra of immediate denial began to sound in his head in both basic and Mando'a.

_Nayc. No way. No how. Draar. Nu draar. Not in his life was she- _

"What do you think?"

Was she _joking_?

"No."

She grinned at the discomfort showcased by his short response and then, to his dismay, spun in place, providing him with a view of more sienna colored flesh than was healthy for any male of any species.

Her outfit, if one could generously call it that, was little more than two very brief triangles of fabric mounted within a framework of silica beads that wrapped about her chest in an almost indecent manner. The 'skirt' appeared to be a long, singular piece, attached to beads that draped across her hips and lent the fabric the look of being ready to fall with any movement. The fact that the silica beaded belt-like _thing_ holding it in place appeared to be secure was far from reassuring. A filmy, nearly transparent material made up the length of the skirt that nearly hit the ground, a darker, heavier version keeping her dignity intact.

Barely.

The resulting instruction, when the words left his lips, his face burning, was curt and almost rude. "Change."

"But I-"

He shook his head once, emphatically, and turned, willing the blood suffusing his face away. "Not that one."

"Rex-"

"_Change_, Ahsoka."

There was a brief moment where he was certain she would say something more and then the door to the change room closed and his shoulders slumped as he exhaled slowly, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He nearly jumped when the echo of the silica beads hitting the floor resounded like a blaster shot and stifled a groan.

He hadn't given her _that_ to try on!

Their conversation and subsequent interactions after the events on Umbara had forced him to acknowledge the fact that Ahsoka was no longer the youngling, the _child_ he'd so often deliberately thought of her to be in his mind. Both as a protection for his sanity - it was against regs after all - but also for the sake of their friendship and he'd learned to suppress any unprofessional attraction. Thinking about her as anything other than a friend and CO wasn't something he could afford. Tramping down on the wayward thought, he deliberately, sharply reprimanded himself, boxing the unprofessional reaction back into the compartment in his mind where it normally resided.

Where it _belonged_.

"Rex? Are you okay?"

He inhaled deeply, balancing his thoughts, controlling himself firmly, before he turned. She stood in the doorway to the room dressed in a white sheath that was as form fitting as ever, the way he was used to seeing her, except for the striking contrast of the pure fabric against her skin. White against sienna; it wasn't something he'd ever seen in his time with her.

Hanging from her right shoulder, the dress seemed to cascade down across her chest, into the dip of her waist and over her hips. The fabric nearly brushed the floor, opening on either side just above mid thigh to reveal her legs when she walked and give her a freedom of movement. It was far more concealing than the other outfits she'd tried on but, somehow, no less enticing. His gaze skimmed her neck and, he _almost_ smiled at seeing that she'd paired her diamond pendant with the dress.

"Fine," he told her finally, realizing she was anxiously waiting for an answer. "I'm fine, Ahsoka."

"Are you sure? You're not mad at me for-"

"No." he cut her off before she could finish and did another deliberate look of her. "I think you found one for Anakin to see."

"It looks okay? White, I mean; I've never worn white before. It isn't practical."

"Not in a typical day for Jedi," he agreed, "but this is an atypical assignment. You look... nice."

She smiled wryly. "Flatterer. I don't have to worry about my ego with you around, Rexster." Looking at him critically, her brow furrowed. "Are you _sure_ you're okay? I sensed your distress; you seemed-"

"Momentary lapse," he deflected the question, knowing she'd see it for what it was but unwilling to explain. He interjected a dry note of humor into his voice. "Anakin would have locked you away for wearing that last... _thing_."

Ahsoka burst out laughing. "I know, right? I'm tempted to try it on for him just to watch him sputter."

So was Rex; would serve the General right for putting him through this. He strove for a wry tone in his response - and succeeded. "I'd rather have a live General than one recuperating from a heart attack."

Her grin was irrepressible. "Killjoy."

Though the smile on her face was more genuine than before, he could see that the pain in her eyes had been joined by speculation; but she wouldn't push. She disappeared back into the change room a moment later and, in a flurry of moments, had changed, returning in a top and skirt that were similar to her old 'uniform' - except it was a garish yellow and a deep blue combination that was hard on the eyes.

On _her_ it clashed so badly he laughed and shook his head. "Are you joining the Galactic Circus?"

"And miss all this?"

"The goal of this exercise is to present a front to entice not repulse, correct?"

She laughed and the sparkle in her gaze told him she'd achieved her goal and understood his dry comment for what it was. They shared a grin and the tension between them evaporated.

The next outfit she chose was something called harem pants with a billowy top that he approved of almost immediately. For all the outer fabric was sheer, her modesty was well preserved by the opaque centers of each and a little ornamentation would do wonders to escalate her into 'slave' visibility; that it had made her look impish and mischievous aside, it was a good match for her personality.

And so it continued for almost an hour, with Rex hanging those items that belonged on the racks as she was done with them, and setting the others aside to be returned to their owner's homes.

Sorting through the clothing as she was trying on yet another top and skirt, Rex's gaze was drawn to an outfit she'd discarded without trying. Almost electric blue in color, it was a top and skirt, long but showing a long slit along one side. Picking it up, he considered it and the way she'd looked in the white shift and, making a decision set it aside before hanging several more items back where they'd been found. "Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

He turned when he voice came out clear, not blocked by the door, to find her shaking her head at the image she presented. The skirt was purple, of all colors, rich and deep but contrasted horribly with her skin tone. The shirt was a loose thing that made her look like a box and done in vivid pink.

"I think mynocks could give my people fashion tips," she offered wryly. "What's up?"

"What about this one?"

The white markings on her face arched as she examined the top and skirt. "Blue? I thought we decided I can't wear blue."

"You've tried just about every other color," Rex reasoned. He'd seen her in dark blue and dark green-blue and neither had done anything for her. But the lighter almost electric blue in hand he suspected wouldn't clash the way the other had. "Just... Try it."

Ahsoka looked at it dubiously and then took it, shrugged and turned to enter the change room for one last time. "One more blow to my pride can't hurt I guess." She paused inside the door, hung it on the back, and picked up a bunch more of the ones they wouldn't use. These she passed to him. "Here; these have done enough damage without continuing to look at them."

He couldn't disagree with her; few of the colors her people seemed to deem as fashion melded well with the striking colors of her montrals, lekku and skin tone. Rex resumed sorting and then placing the clothing aside while he waited, hanging those that belonged on the racks in their place and stacked the others by where he'd found them. Furthest buildings on the bottom and closest-

"Rex?"

He turned at Ahsoka's uncertain query, a note he'd never heard before in her voice.

The sight that greeted him was unexpectedly delightful in a painfully pleasurable kind of way. It was like getting sucker punched, low in the gut; like when Grievous had kicked him. He opened his mouth to say something suitably blasé about it but had been rendered speechless. But nothing came out. Stunned by the vision before him, he could do nothing but stare. Nothing in his experience prepared him for this.

His gaze took her in seeming of its own accord, sweeping down across her montrals, the uncertain but hopeful expression on her face, the bare expanse of her neck, broken only by the thin line of diamond gold. Below to the over the shoulder half-halter style top which fit loosely but with enough definition to know she wasn't as young as her height suggested. Her waist, toned and firm, was bare between the shirt and the top of the skirt that hung low on her hips.

A belt of gold held the fabric in place, the brilliant blue fabric two sheets of modesty that mostly covered her. It was open all the way on one hip, displaying the length of her left leg from him to ankle. The clean lines of her side were broken only by the belt at her hips and the thin line of fabric from her top. As she moved, the wrap shifted, revealing a small break in the fabric but revealing nothing beneath it; a clever design to avoid the wearer becoming entangled in the fabric.

The tubes of fabric he'd though to be leg warmers or perhaps lekku adornments covered her arms from mid-bicep to wrist and only added to the allure of the costume instead of detract from it. The contrast of the blue against her sienna skin and the way it flattered the darker hued chevrons on her lekku and montrals was indescribable. It was like the outfit she'd used to tease him... only better.

She was... was...

_Beautifully vulnerable._

The words whispered through his mind, sliding into his thoughts like a vibroblade through muscle and almost as damaging. He couldn't afford to think of her that way and tried to squelch the thought with little success.

Unadorned except for the diamond shaped choker and skirt's belt, the thought crossed his mind that if she'd been for auction, and he in the market, he'd have bought her in a heartbeat. Which was probably the reaction Anakin was looking for; it was not as reassuring as it should have been. The urge to throw a robe over her to hide her vulnerable uncertainty pricked every protective instinct within him and his hands clenched before he could act on it.

"It's not too much?"

He shook his head.

"You're sure? It seems a little... I don't know... wrong?"

He shook his head again, still struggling to find the words. His inability to voice his thoughts was affecting her and he could see the tension in her frame increase, her muscles coiling with uncertainty even as his gaze traveled over her once more, looking for a reason he_ shouldn't_ tell her the truth - and not finding one.

"Should I go change? Is it that bad?" An emphatic shake of his head made her frown, her fingers plucking at the fabric on her legs. "Rex, say something; what is it?"

"You're... I..." tongue tied, he couldn't articulate a cohesive response. "Ahsoka..."

A smile blossomed on her face; a genuine, _real_ smile as she realized why he was having trouble speaking. The vulnerable aspect of her appearance disappeared like smoke on the water as she straightened with sudden understanding. "You _like_ it."

He exhaled softly and nodded, decisively, once. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Commander."

She giggled, her eyes dancing. "You must to fall back on old habits; does that mean I look okay?"

"You look-" _like trouble; dangerous - gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning_ and a multitude of other adjectives raced through his mind without gaining voice, "-very grown up."

"So this one?"

"Yes."

"Then let's run it by Anakin; if he doesn't like it, we can try one of the others."

Rex suspected his General's reaction would be different, but not as unenthusiastic as his own. The color on Ahsoka was so striking she would have turned heads on any of the planets they'd been, including Coruscant - which was saying something.

"I doubt that will be necessary."

"I'll bring them anyway. _Someone_ once taught me to always have a contingency plan." She headed back towards the room, paused with her hand on the door and looked back over her shoulder. Her smile had disappeared, the amusement had let her eyes but her determined posture hadn't changed and there was gratitude along with the renewed knowledge of _why_ they were doing this. "Thanks Rex; I never could have done this without you."

They shared a look, one of mutual understanding. His acknowledgement that she persevered even though she hadn't come to accept the fact she was pawing through the things of her missing people; hers of his help, his steadfast presence and stoic support.

A hallmark of her new maturity and the unique relationship they'd always shared.

Yet, as she disappeared to change back into her own clothes, Force help him, all he wanted to do was thank _her_ for the privilege - and the wisdom of her master to have assigned him this task. Instead he said nothing, tucking the urge back into the box in his mind that was privately labeled 'never to be opened' along with the rest of the last few hours. As the door closed behind her, he couldn't keep a grin from tugging his lips into a smile; a smile that was tinged with sadness as he shook his head.

What Ahsoka had once defined as a 'crush' was something none of his men, himself included, could afford.

_fin_


	14. S1, Post Ep 7: Unexpected Treasures

Okay, so I'm not officially back yet, but I'm starting to find a little bit of a balance between life and writing so I'm looking to get every story that needs an update done at least once this month. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> It's George's sandbox; I'm simply destroying the sandcastles.

**Author's Note:** Big Thanks to the individual who recommended this [you know who you are *grin*]; I couldn't _not_ do this once you offered the idea

**Title:** Unexpected Treasures

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Characters:** Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano

**Genre:** Friendship, Angst

**Era:** The Clone Wars

**Summary:**Set after Episode 7, Season 1; back on the shuttle, Ahsoka has to take responsibility for her actions

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Treasures<strong>

"Taking on Grievous like that was dangerous, suicidal even, Ahsoka," Anakin admonished with terse words as he paced before her, shaking his head. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I-"

Anakin shot her a look and she snapped her lips shut, her expression mutinous because he'd asked the question and wasn't about to let her answer. He did, in fact, answer it for her - incorrectly.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking - you _weren't_! General Grievous has murdered Jedi Masters, single handedly slaughtered whole companies and _you_ thought you and your small band of infiltrators could take him? Not even _I_ was this reckless at your age!"

"If you'd _just_-"

_"I'm not finished."  
><em>

Ahsoka's hands clenched at her side and she stiffened, looking straight ahead, not watching him as Anakin continued to pace before her, his words laced with anger and disappointment. "You're very lucky, Snips, that you're my Padawan and not Obi-Wan's because if you were, he'd be sending you back to Coruscant and the Temple so fast your head would be spinning!"

"But I-"

"No excuses."

"But Rex-"

"Rex would never have engaged him if you hadn't give the order, Ahsoka. He's smarter than that!"

She tasted blood as her teeth dug into the side of her cheek, shaking from the reprimand. _That_ she deserved; she'd ordered her men to engage the General, all cock-sure and arrogant that she could and would succeed where Jedi with more experience and training had failed. It had cost her the squad, all except Rex and Denal, and that still smarted, weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Grateful for small mercies, she hadn't _seen_ them slaughtered when she'd been thrown into the wall by Grievous like an irritating gnat. She'd come to in time to see Grievous approaching an incapacitated Rex and hadn't stopped to think, leaping in to save the Captain who'd become a fast friend. In her mind's eye she could still see that arcing blade heading for Rex's head-

Anakin stopped in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest and made her start, his frown deeper than she'd ever seen. "I'm disappointed with you, Snips. Those men were counting on you and you failed them."

She winced, cringing at the statement, feeling every word like a physical blow - and Anakin wasn't pulling his punches.

"I'll discuss with Master Obi-Wan what's to be done with you when we get back to the _Resolute_," Anakin told her evenly, finally turning away. "Until then I want you to meditate on your actions."

Her jaw clenched, matching her fists, as her fingernails dug into her palms.

Anakin paused by the door that led back to the cockpit, his expression stern as he looked back her way. "Ahsoka."

"Yes, Master." The words were clipped and ground out between her teeth.

"Not many Jedi have faced Grievous and lived," his admission was grudging. "You did good."

Their eyes locked but, after the reprimand he'd just delivered, the small words of praise did nothing for her. Anakin disappeared back inside the cockpit and Ahsoka slumped against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as the fight with Grievous replayed itself in her mind. She could see Rex and his men firing at the overgrown tinny, but it was the _sense_ from Rex that hadn't caught her until later when she'd been trying to hide from Grievous. He'd followed her orders, reckless as they'd been, when he'd been about to suggest a withdrawal.

He should have contradicted her and he hadn't. Why? Had her cocky arrogance infected the men, blinding them to what wasn't possible? Or had she earned their trust to the point they'd follow her into folly against their better judgment?

She _hoped_ not.

This particular mission, if nothing else, had only showcased she still had a lot to learn.

Grievous, she'd come to realize, had been toying with her from the start. If he'd wanted, he could have killed her before approaching Rex, but the incapacitated Captain in his kama and pauldron, had been the most logical target. Jedi could rally an army, but their clone commanders controlled it. Kill the top of the command chain - the Captains, Commanders and Lieutenants - and the men would fall into momentary disarray.

Kill someone as pivotal as Rex...

She shuddered, hunching forward as if to ward off the cold.

Since Christophsis, Rex had been her ally against and for her Master. He'd helped guide her, offering support and council and, on rare moments, criticism. She'd only started getting to know the man behind the Captain, but what she'd seen so far had intrigued her. The thought of losing him now...

"Do you have a death wish, Commander?"

Glancing up, she found Rex watching her from the doorway to the cockpit, obviously having left it when Anakin arrived, his helmet clipped to his belt as he looked at her. His slight frown, after suffering through her Master's reprimand, was almost more than she could bear.

With a single look he did what Anakin was capable of doing over the course of a five minute tirade. Having _Rex_ disappointed in her was, in so many ways, _worse _than her Master. It shouldn't have been but in the short time she'd known him, she'd learned to respect his opinion and crave his approval.

Their eyes locked - and she visibly flinched.

"Not you too, Rex," her shoulders slumped, her head falling forward as she drew her knees protectively up against her chest, hugging them tightly as she buried her eyes against them. She couldn't bear to look at him, to _see_ the displeasure in his eyes.

The sound of his boots on the deck drew near but Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to look at him. She'd been cocky and arrogant through this whole mission and her Master had brought her back to reality with a _thump_. Rex's disappointment was just icing on the cake, hammering home in a way Anakin couldn't, just how _much_ she had to learn.

The slide of plastoid against durasteel caught her by surprise. Lifting her head she found Rex had mimicked her pose, sitting on the ground next to her, except he had one leg stretched out before him and the other cocked at the knee, foot flat on the floor, with his armored arm across it, watching her.

She looked away.

There was silence for a long minute and she cringed inwardly, waiting for the explosion. An explosion, as it turned out, that never came.

"You took a foolish risk, Ahsoka."

The sound of her name on his lips drew her head back around to find him still watching her intently, his eyes dark pools of concern and... relief? It was unexpected and gratifying all at once even though it did nothing to wash away the sense of guilt.

"Grievous could have killed you; saving me..." he shook his head. "We're all expendable, Commander; you're not."

"Expendable?" the words tripped off her tongue, horrified, as she recoiled from the blatant, earnest honesty reflected in his gaze. "You're _not_ expendable, Rex. None of you are; _especially_ not you."

"I'm no different-"

"_Don't_," she warned hotly, "finish that sentence! We lost a squad of good men, good _friends_ today, what makes you think I was willing... I was..." tears blurred her vision as she struggled to hold onto her irritation. "Grievous could have _killed _you, Rex; I couldn't... I..." she turned her head away.

"Commander... kid," he sighed, his voice gruff, "come here."

Her gaze snapped back to his and the arm he'd extended in an awkward effort to comfort her; an offer she'd never expected in wake of Anakin's scolding and his own disapproval. She curled next to him, uncaring that his armor bit into her shoulder as she slid close, his arm coming about her shoulders as she pressed her face to the curve of his armored one.

She didn't cry, but she came close as she considered just how near a miss it had been to losing him completely; Grievous' lightsabre flashing down towards a prone Rex's figure would probably haunt her for weeks. "I couldn't let him kill you, Rex," her voice was small, wavering, but held conviction despite it. "I should have told you to run; _you_ were going to _order_ them to run before I ordered otherwise."

He sighed and she felt the action more than heard it, his arm tightening around her shoulders. "We all make mistakes, kid," he told her evenly. "Even me."

The admission wasn't what she was expecting and she tilted her head to look up at him. "You didn't make the mistake; I did." her throat closed. "Master Skywalker is right; Grievous has taken out Masters more experienced than _he_ is, why did I ever think..." she shook her head, frustrated.

Rex, surprisingly, offered her the faintest of smiles. "Why do we do anything? Because we think we can. Your confidence is inspiring, Commander."

"Ahsoka," she offered, having enjoyed hearing him address her informally; having him call her _Commander_ during a discussion like this just seemed... wrong. "It's less of a mouthful."

"Ahsoka," he agreed, his smile fading. "You're not the only one who thought they were about to lose someone else today. When you intercepted that blade; when you drew him away... I honestly didn't expect to see you alive again."

"So little faith in me?"

He shook his head. "Experience, kid; I'd just learned that Grievous could and would throw you around like a child's toy. I didn't think there was any chance of you coming out of there in one piece."

"Honestly, Rex, I wasn't sure I would either."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"You're my friend," she told him solemnly, "At least... I think of you that way; you don't mind... do you?"

"After you made me carry that tin can?"

She had the grace to look abashed. "He didn't have thrusters and I figure we'd need him. Does it help that if I'd know he was a traitor droid, I'd have let you put a bolt or two through his processors?"

He cracked the faintest of smiles. "Some."

"So... you _don't_ mind?"

"What; being your friend?"

She nodded.

"Just don't be taking any more chances like that, deal?"

"You don't get kicked by Grievous and end up under the arc of his lightsabre," she countered, "and I promise I won't deliberately goad him into chasing me in some pseudo suicide attempt."

Rex held out his hand and Ahsoka took it, shaking it with a smile he echoed with one of his own semi-smiles.

"Deal, Rex; I'm glad you're my friend."

"Thanks for watching out for me today, kid."

"You too." She released his hand and sighed. "Guess we both learned something new today, huh?"

"A thing or two," he agreed. "More experience."

"Can I just say that I'm glad I'm around to benefit from it?"

"That makes two of us." Watching her for a long moment, Rex nodded once and pushed back to his feet. "Get some shut eye if you can; there's still a few hours before we hit the deck."

Ahsoka watched as he turned to head back to the cockpit and spoke as he was reaching for the door controls. "Rex?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thanks."

_fin_


	15. S5, Ep 2: Onderon I

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm simply destroying the sandcastles.

**Title:** Onderon I

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Characters:** Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker

**Genre:** Friendship, Angst

**Era:** The Clone Wars

**Summary:** Set during Episode 2, Season 5; Ahsoka talks to Rex about the mission to Onderon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onderon II<span>**

"Didn't you tell Master Yoda we were going to be assembling a team, Master?"

Anakin slanted a look at her as they walked across the hangar bay towards the transport that would take them back to the _Resolute _in orbit and the hyperspace capable shuttle that would take them to Onderon. "Obi-Wan and I have to plan how we're going to make this work, Snips. Find Rex and ask him if he'll volunteer for this one."

"Who else?"

"What?"

"Who else," she repeated. "Rex is hardly a team all by himself."

A grin crossed Anakin's lips. "He could be."

Ahsoka conceded the fact but shook her head. "In some circumstances I'd agree Master, but-"

"But nothing, Ahsoka; You, Obi-Wan and I are the rest of the team. The smaller we keep this, the better."

Rex and _three _Jedi? She almost flinched. For all he'd come to accept that Jedi would continue to lead them, Rex hadn't fully regained his trust in Jedi, even Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, after Umbara and Kiros – except in her. "Shouldn't we ask for an ARC trooper, like Fives, to come along too? I heard he's posted here, on Coruscant, he might-"

"Much as I respect Fives, this has to be kept low profile," Anakin told her firmly before his tone turned teasing. "Don't tell me you doubt Rex is capable of handling this on his own."

She couldn't help it; despite her misgivings, she chuckled. "Never. If anyone can whip those resistance fighters into shape, it's Rexster."

"That's what I thought."

_"Anakin."_

They both looked up as Obi-Wan beckoned from the drop ship and Anakin turned back her way. "One way or another, we're gonna need him for this one, Snips."

It was an echo of their conversation before they'd begun the campaign on Zygerria and Ahsoka knew she'd lost. "All right," she conceded, holding up both hands. "I'll ask him. Who knows, maybe he'll even enjoy training some not-shinnies in unconventional warfare."

"Maybe." Anakin lifted one hand in acknowledgement before he walked away towards _his_ old mentor. "And Ahsoka!"

"Yeah?"

"He can't bring his armor; we'll need to find something to help him blend in for this one."

Not bring his armor; was Anakin _nuts_?

Ahsoka exhaled. Trust Anakin to leave Rex in her hands; their relationship hadn't been the same since Umbara and Kiros and both men knew it. They simply hadn't done anything to change the status-quo. Neither seemed intent on starting the conversation that needed to happen and, as a result, Anakin left dealing with Rex to her more often than not.

Still, he'd said _ask_ Rex, not order, so that was something.

Turning, she headed for the barracks where the men would be gathering their gear for their return to the ship, wondering how in the world she was going to be able to convince Rex to come with them _without_ his armor.

It didn't take her long to cross the catwalks and skylanes before finding herself next to the five hundred and first's home turf. A new shiny stood guard and snapped to attention as he caught sight of her, obviously surprised. "Commander!"

"At ease, Trooper," she admonished with a wave of her hand. Examining his helmet, she noted a small symbol above the lower joint nearest her giving her the clue she needed to his identity with the helmet on. "Sighter, right?"

"Yes sir."

"I need to speak with Captain Rex."

There was silence for a moment as the new trooper seemed to process the request and, Ahsoka knew, was trying to find a polite way of asking why she simply hadn't used her comm. to contact him. She waited patiently, but the expected question wasn't forthcoming, showing the soldier's good sense of tact, so she broke the silence. "The door, Trooper?"

"Sir?"

"I need to speak with the Captain," she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. "Either you're going in for him, or I am."

"That won't be necessary, Commander."

_His_ voice drew her around with a grin to find him striding towards her, helmet clipped to his belt, an even expression on his face that didn't fool her. The _pleasure_ at seeing her was there in the sparkle of his eyes. And the amusement that she'd been about to break his barracks regs - _again_.

She crossed her arms over her chest and heaved a sighed as he neared, knowing he'd appreciate the banter. "And I was _so_ looking forward to coming in there after you."

"I can see that, sir." He addressed the Trooper, "At ease, Sighter. The Commander's as much a part of the five hundred and first as you or I."

"Respectfully, sir, she's a Jedi."

"She's both."

"Sir?"

"Ask Kix; he _loves_ to explain," Ahsoka suggested with an impish smile as she turned her full attention to Rex. "Have you got a minute, Rex?"

He motioned her off to the side, away from the eyes of the shiny and around the building. She exhaled, her smile fading as she fell into step with him. They walked for several extra paces before Rex, his voice pitched low, broke it. "Are you all right, Ahsoka?"

The concern in his tone was touching but Ahsoka pushed it aside and focused on the main reason for being there. "We're going to Onderon," she jumped in without preamble, turning to look at him straight on. "Anakin wants you to come with us."

"We were made for this Ahsoka," he reminded her. "That's not exactly news; what's the deployment? Squads? Battalions?"

"Er, when I say _us_, Rex, I mean, _you_ with Anakin, Obi-Wan and I."

There was a half second before he straightened and looked at her searchingly. "Just me."

Ahsoka nodded.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately."

"Call it a compliment to your unique talents," she offered. "In this case, we're going to train a bunch of freedom fighters how to take back their planet from the Separatists."

Rex's eyes gleamed with both challenge and excitement. It was an unusual task, one they hadn't really done before, and, as she'd expected, he more than rose to the test. "When do we leave?"

"You don't want to know more before you agree?"

"Training a bunch of locals to hit back at the clankers on their home turf? I insist, Commander," he snapped off a crisp salute, coming to attention, "I _volunteer_."

She couldn't help it; she laughed. "At ease, Rex."

He relaxed and graced her with his half smile. "You sound surprised."

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not really," she admitted. She should have known Rex, who took his job seriously, wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this one. Why had she ever thought this would be a problem? "I guess I was just expecting more resistance."

"Not from my quarter," he assured her, slamming one closed fist into his other open palm, "we'll whip those resistance fighters into shape in no time and show those Separatist traitors a thing or two about it."

"Yeah… yeah sure; right."

Rex's hands dropped to his side and he regarded her critically, making her look away under the intensity of his gaze. He always saw much more than she ever expected and now was no exception. "Something wrong, Ahsoka?"

"I-" There was silence between them as she turned away, her shoulders slumping as she reached to touch the wall of the barracks with one hand. Her free one clenched into a fist as she fought to find the right words. Rex wasn't going to like this but he had to know. "You shouldn't be so quick to offer to go," she told him tightly. "You don't know all of the facts."

"I know enough," he assured her, "I know citizens of the Republic are fighting the war I was born to, doing my job and putting their lives on the line when it's my duty and privilege to protect such honorable people. I know what you and the Generals are capable of; that you'll do your-"

His confidence in her was her undoing.

"Lux is there," she cut him off before he could go further, spinning to look at him. Rex's jaw snapped shut and clenched as she continued. "I know what you and I are capable of as a team, Rex; what I don't know is if we're going into another situation like the one on Carlac."

"If it resembles it in the slightest, I'll stun him for the duration."

Despite his vehemence and her own misgivings, she laughed - once. "Rex!"

"I mean it Ahsoka," his expression was grim as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Friends don't deliberately endanger one another's lives."

"Funny; isn't that _exactly_ what I'm doing to you?"

"I volunteered," he countered. "Someone has to watch your back besides the General - and knowing who's waiting for us, I certainly don't trust the Bonteri boy to do it."

"Rex-"

He shook his head when it appeared she was about to offer an apology – or appreciation. "Any other surprises I need to be prepared for?"

"Just one," she watched him closely. "You'll have to wear non-military scout armor."

_"Sir?"_

His sharp, incredulous look matched his tone, surprise making him formal. Ahsoka bit the inside of her cheek. _This_ was the reaction she'd been expecting. "This is a 'train and observe' operation; your armor's very distinctive and we can't afford to make you a target. Still volunteer?"

Rex straightened and nodded sharply. "Armor doesn't make the man; just tell me when and where – I'll be ready."

Her expression softened as she watched him, knowing how much their armor meant to the men individually. It was the only thing they really truly owned and for Rex to be willing to go into this situation without it simply to watch her back… the gesture meant far more than it looked on the surface. "Thanks, Rex."

"Nothing you haven't done for me, Ahsoka. When do we deploy?"

She checked her chrono. "In ten."

"Wait with Sighter; I'll be back in two."

_fin_


	16. S4, Post Ep 14: Distraction

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm simply destroying the sandcastles.

**Author's Note: **Huge thank you to **laloga **for helping me keep this 'canon compliant' - there is a Rexoka version that will be going up in the other thread shortly after this one. Thanks girl!

**Title:** Distraction - Canon Compliant  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Angst  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Set after Episode 14, Season 4; Rex tries to help Ahsoka sort through the conflicting emotions after her latest brush with Lux Bonteri.

* * *

><p><strong>Distraction<strong>

_GAR Compound Coruscant - Mess Hall_

"Am I boring you, Commander?"

Rex watched as Ahsoka jerked with his polite inquiry, her forearm jumping under the fingers he'd placed there to get her attention.

Her gaze flew guiltily back to his, cheeks flushed darkly, the chevrons on her montrals deepening as she did - the Togrutan equivalent of a blush. "What?"

"Am I boring you," he repeated, partially amused by her distraction but also worried; it wasn't like Ahsoka not to be focused in the here and now - especially when talking to him after such a long absence. She shook her head, meeting his gaze for a brief moment before dropping it back to the mostly untouched tray before her. She'd moved her food around but taken only a bite or two – also unlike her.

"Sorry, Rex," she murmured, taking a tiny bite. "I guess I'm a little preoccupied."

An understatement if he'd ever heard one. Considering her for a long moment, he watched her gaze go unfocused again as she seemed to get lost within her thoughts once more. Knowing she wasn't paying him any attention, Rex took a moment to openly study her, forcing himself to do so dispassionately – as a leader examining a soldier.

He noted new additions to her features that hadn't been there when he'd last seen her several weeks ago. The strain lines around her eyes and lips; bars of worry and concern that she'd never before displayed in so public a setting. Her expression was more worrying; distant and anxious, as if her thoughts weren't pleasant ones.

Letting his gaze drift downwards, he noted the lax grasp on her utensil as it dipped, unused and forgotten, towards the tray of uneaten food. Her other hand rested on the table top, tracing lines absently on the surface.

Watching her fingers for a moment, his brow furrowed; it looked like she was spelling something… something that ended in an... 'x'?

Looking around the crowded mess, he found it was fuller than normal.

With Torrent Company on Coruscant for a couple of days after their last assignment, they were enjoying a couple of days of downtime while waiting for General Skywalker to come back with their next orders. Ahsoka's sudden appearance this morning had been an unexpected and welcome surprise.

But, while he and Ahsoka were known to share their meals given the chance, she'd done little more than push hers about her plate while he'd long since finished. Clones were seated to the left of their end table position, across the table and behind; they hadn't been able to get a corner or wall seat as they preferred.

There was little privacy here but that didn't stop him from reaching out to touch her hand, stopping her idle drawing, and bringing her attention back his way. Her hand tensed, but he didn't remove his. Waiting until she made eye contact, he pitched his voice low, knowing he sounded concerned – and he was. "Are you all right?"

She glanced left and right before meeting his gaze again, ever so briefly only to have it drop almost immediately. Hiding from _him_, he realized. Whatever was bothering her wasn't something she wanted to talk about and he inwardly cursed. She wasn't all right; he could see it and hadn't really needed to ask, but she also wasn't going out of her way to find an opportunity to explain the reason why.

Making a snap decision, Rex knew what he had to do. "Are you done with that, Ahsoka?" Her gaze snapped back to his with the use of her name in public and he pointed to her tray, continuing. "If you are, let's go."

Catching his meaning almost immediately, her eyes widened and her grateful expression told him he'd done the right thing; it was all he'd wanted to see and wasn't disappointed. She nodded, her unspoken agreement all the encouragement he needed, and stood together.

Collecting their trays, they headed for the entrance, placing them on the recycling rails next to the door and headed out. Ahsoka seemed to be caught on a detail, her eyes having gone glassy again as she stepped through the portal.

Rex, seeing Fives was in their way, gave the ARC trooper a nod and a pointed look when Ahsoka didn't greet him.

Fives was opening his mouth to fix that oversight when he caught Rex's eye and snapped his mouth shut. With obvious reluctance, he stepped aside, throwing Rex a concerned look. Rex gave a miniscule shake of his head, a sign he didn't yet know either and Fives nodded once. It was a sign he understood what Rex was doing. He should; he'd seen how close the Captain and Commander were. Fives entered the mess hall once they'd passed, Rex missing the frown he cast over his shoulder.

Rex gave his brother little thought beyond being grateful that Fives had understood not to say anything.

Lost in thought, Ahsoka's pace was automatic and Rex stepped to her side, reaching out to direct her to the left with the pressure of his fingertips at the small of her back. She came back to herself with a shake of her head, looking at him, and blushed again as she narrowly avoided walking into a corner courtesy of his timely direction. "Sorry, Rex; did you say something?"

He shook his head, leaving his hand where it was but not touching her just in case she drifted again. "No." Casting her a pointed look, he nodded back to the mess hall. "But Fives will be upset you didn't acknowledge him."

"What – Fives? When?"

Rex nodded behind them. "As we were leaving the mess just now."

She groaned. "I'm going to owe him an apology. I'm sorry, Rex; I didn't even notice."

"So you keep saying; 'sorry' has been every other word out of your mouth since you got back." His look turned pointed, not letting her look away as concern entered his tone. "You haven't been yourself since returning from that bungled peace negotiation."

"A little more happened than just the peace negotiations," she admitted. "Where are we going?"

"Some place we can talk."

She was quiet, following his lead, and Rex headed for the only place he could think of where they wouldn't be disturbed; his quarters.

On planet there were few places that didn't hold many, many troopers and, as a Captain, he had the choice of bunking with his men or having his own room. He'd opted for the latter; privacy wasn't something the GAR was big on for its troops, but General Skywalker had insisted his commanding officers be given _something_.

As a result, it was the only place he knew of nearby where they wouldn't be interrupted or watched. Without an observation deck to visit in the middle or the night, or an empty training room, it was the closest thing to privacy they'd get. And Ahsoka wouldn't speak with him, _to _him the way she so obviously needed without that kind of isolation.

Ahsoka looked at him curiously as they walked, her gaze tracking down across his civvies with interest - she'd not really seen them before - and though he could feel it, he didn't respond to that curiosity and she chose not to voice it. His concern for her was _more_ than it should have been and he knew it; she wasn't just his commanding officer but his friend. His _best _friend. What happened to her often affected him.

She had choices to make, mistakes to muddle through and a future to look ahead to. He didn't. It wasn't about _him _anyway; it never had been.

Everything he did for her was to help her, to push her; to give her the tools to cope when he wouldn't be beside her anymore for, inevitably, that day would come. He was a soldier and he would one day sacrifice his life for the greater good. If he was lucky, he'd do it saving the lives of others; he would do it saving _hers_.

Rex could think of no better way to go down than to trade his life for the chance she would live.

They entered his quarters without a word between them, and Ahsoka – true to form and much to his relief – took a moment to examine her surroundings as he closed the door and put his back to it. He watched, removing his blasters, as her gaze traveled once around the room before coming back to linger on the items of interest. His armor piled neatly on the locker at the foot of the single bunk, his helmet neatly on top. As her gaze drifted away, his blasters joined the pile, the holster and belt folded neatly underneath.

The bunk itself; a standard issue frame, mattress and covers – tightly creased and folded as per regulation. His pillow sat at one end and her lips twisted into a faint smile; Rex wondered what she was thinking of, but her gaze moved on.

To the small table and chair beside the bunk, the data pad on top next to the only decoration in the room that made it his; the small two inch mock up of a blaster rifle, a clone's helmet over one end and an inscription in Mandalorian in raised letter across the base.

_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum._

It had been the one and only gift Ahsoka had given him when she'd discovered clones didn't celebrate their lifedays as other beings did. Her reasoning at the time had been that everyone deserved to celebrate even if they only did it once.

She gravitated towards it, her fingers reaching out to trace the inscription, translating it as she whispered the words. "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal." Her fingers dropped back to her side and she finally looked at him. "I can't believe you still have that."

"It was a gift, from a friend," he returned with a faint smile. "What else would I do with it?"

"Throw it away?"

He shot her a pointed look.

"Okay, maybe not. I'm glad you like it."

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

She sighed and exhaled loudly. "Nothing." He remained silent as she turned back towards the table, placing one hand on it as her shoulders suddenly slumped, her voice dropping. "Everything."

When she didn't seem inclined to continue, he braced himself for a discussion he suspected he didn't want to have, pushing aside the personal reluctance in favor of her needs. "Everything."

"Well, maybe not _everything_," she admitted, glancing back his way with the faintest of smiles. "You're back so that's something." A pause, and then- "I've missed you, Rex."

"Likewise." But she'd never know just how much. "What happened, Ahsoka? Last I heard you'd been assigned to Senator Amidala as her primary bodyguard on Mandalore; she's fine, isn't she?"

"She is," Ahsoka agreed. She turned and, to his surprise, slumped to the edge of his bed instead of taking the chair next to it. The mattress dipped as she seemed to curl in on herself, her shoulders hunching, her hands folding in her lap, looking much smaller than normal. Smaller than he'd seen her before.

Ever.

Alarmed, he moved, crossing the room in three strides. "Ahsoka?"

Her eyes were swimming with tears as she looked up, meeting his gaze, and he jerked back as if she'd struck him. He'd _never _seen her cry. Not when injured; not when saddened; not when things had looked their bleakest. She hadn't cried when faced with death on Naboo by the blue shadow virus. Hadn't cracked when Bane had threatened to space her – he knew; he'd seen the holo.

The impact of those tears was completely unexpected, settling like a stone in his chest and the _need _to alleviate whatever had caused it had him moving before he consciously considered the consequences. Crouching before her, his hands settled close to either of her hips, the cool metal of her lightsabers pressing against his forearms as he searched her features for what was wrong.

"What is it?" his eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. "Did someone hurt you?"

"I hurt myself," she admitted on a dejected whisper, her head tilting forward a fraction without losing eye contact. She looked crestfallen. "I'm a horrible Jedi, Rex. I don't _deserve _to be a Jedi."

His eyebrows snapped together. "Says _who_?"

Staring at him, tears trembling on her lashes, she shook her head.

"You're one of the most dedicated, inventive Jedi I know - and that's saying something."

Thankfully, she laughed, reaching up to brush her hands over her cheeks but her laughter was tinged with the sound of her tears. "With Anakin as my Master, I had better be."

"Give me a name, Ahsoka," he urged. "I'll set them straight."

"Me," she whispered, her smile fading. "I'm the... I..."

"You never doubt yourself," he searched her gaze, hurting because she was hurting."What brought this on?"

She stared at him for a moment before deliberately unclipping her lightsabers from her belt and set them aside, on his pillow, her gaze never leaving his.

He understood the gesture; it was her way of saying that she needed to be just _her_. To be Ahsoka Tano and not Commander Tano or Jedi Padawan Tano; just Ahsoka. "I'd do the same, but," he drew her gaze to the foot of the bed, "I can hardly be more out of uniform than I am now without getting us both into trouble."

She laughed, as he hoped, nearly choking on the sound before giving her head a shake. "Skyguy would never understand."

"I'd _have _the chance to explain?"

Her smile, the barest tilt of her lips, flashed across her features. "Probably not." It died before truly finding purchase, tears glittering on her lashes again. "Do you... remember when we had that talk a few months back," she swallowed, searching his gaze, "the one on the observation deck about... crushes?"

He'd hardly forget it and gave her a sharp nod. His world had been off kilter for a while since she'd given him a name to label his feelings for her. It would have, he reflected, been better if he'd been able to leave them as he'd thought them to be. It had taken her leaving for several weeks and the situation on Kiros for him to come to terms with them and move forward. "I remember."

She stared at him for a moment before turning her face away and he swore he saw something akin to shame in her eyes as she did. "I'm... I _like _Lux, Rex," her words were whispered, soft, as if she didn't dare say them any louder. "I'm a Jedi; I can't afford to. Jedi aren't supposed to get… attached."

"Jedi get attached all the time, Ahsoka," he corrected her with a shake of his head, leaning forward and daring to touch her cheek to draw her gaze back his way. "You're attached to Anakin."

"He's my Master; that's different."

"How?"

"He's… he's a Jedi." She faltered, not moving to break his touch, her brow furrowing, "Eventually he'll have to let me go when I'm knighted and end up with a Padawan of my own, to be a Master like he is."

"Like Anakin is with Obi-Wan?" Her smiled faintly. "Masters and Padawans form strong bonds, Ahsoka. Anakin's not just a Jedi. He's your mentor; like… your brother." That was apt and he followed the thought through, trying to reassure her. "Like you are with the men of Torrent Company; with me."

There was a momentary pause, heavy with meaning, before she sat back, breaking his hold and his hand dropped to his side.

"My mission to Mandalore didn't go so well," she admitted, the switch in topic catching him off guard as she avoided giving him an answer. Scooting backwards on his bunk, she set her back to the wall and pulled her knees to her chest defensively. "Senator Amidala was fine when I left her..." she paused and then winced. "I abandoned her, Rex; I left my post when I was supposed to be protecting her; I..."

Staying crouched where he was, he took in her defensive posture and slid into the nearby chair and drew it up close. "I refuse to believe you abandoned her without good reason," he told her firmly, "and knowing the Senator, she likely gave you permission."

"That doesn't make it right," she protested, confirming his suspicion.

Senator Padmé Amidala was enough like Anakin Skywalker that Rex had come to expect the unexpected with her. Watching Ahsoka as she gathered her thoughts, he realized that he hadn't actually touched on the real reason she was distraught. He waited, with far more patience than he knew he possessed, as she tilted her head to rest her chin on her knees, her hands before her face. Her fingers visibly trembled before she clenched her hands into fists.

"Lux Bonteri was there, Rex." Her tone was even, almost flat, and without inflection as she dropped the name of the young man she'd mentioned to Rex a few months ago. It didn't last as her voice shifted, taking on a note of hesitancy, and then urgency. "He... spoke out against the Separatists, claiming that he had proof Count Dooku killed his mother, not the Republic as we'd been told. The Separatists... they went crazy, claiming it was an internal matter and hauled him away."

Rex's stomach clenched; he could see where this was going. "You went after him." It wasn't a question.

Ahsoka flinched. "I _had _to," her eyes unfocused and words were whispered, distant, as if she was trying to convince herself more than him. "Padmé said... she said I..." her gaze snapped back to his. "I abandoned my post because I couldn't let them kill him."

"Nor should you," he agreed. Ahsoka considered the boy a friend and he'd have been disappointed if she hadn't acted. For all a part of him _didn't _want to hear about her and this Lux character, she _needed _this and he wasn't about to deny her no matter what he wasn't within him to turn his back when she was obviously hurting. "Were you able to reach him in time?"

"Barely." she exhaled a shaky breath. "It was a close one but we were able to get away from Mandalore and I - can you move those somewhere, Rex?" she looked at her lightsabers. "I can't..."

He reached down and collected both weapons, placing them on the table behind him, blocking her view with his body.

"Thanks. I... where was I?"

"Leaving Mandalore."

Rubbing her forehead with her fingertips, Ahsoka then pulled them away but didn't appear to really see them. "We left Mandalore. I'd intended to bring him here but Lux pulled a blaster on me."

"I hope you kicked him in the _shebs_."

She blinked and then chuckled, shaking her head. "I should have; it might have saved me what came next. He stunned me after I disarmed him. I-"

"He _what _you?"

"Stunned me."

That's what he thought she'd said. He frowned. "With the blaster."

"No, with a hand stunner."

Which meant they'd been closer than he'd anticipated. If Rex ever met the little Bonteri boy, he'd have a thing or two to say about his treatment of Ahsoka. Stunning someone could be dangerous; stunning someone and dragging them into an unknown situation without their permission was completely unacceptable. Especially when that person was Ahsoka. His reply was laced with derision. "That wasn't very friendly of him."

"He was desperate; I wasn't listening to him."

"That's not an excuse to stun you." She exhaled raggedly and Rex relented, tramping down his indignation to deal with her confusion. She needed Rex the friend, not Rex the military commander who objected to his people, of which she was one, being taken against their will. He exhaled, his voice even when he spoke. "How long were you out?"

"I don't know, but I woke up on Carlac."

Frowning as she paused, Rex sought the planet in his memory. "Snow; Ice; indigenous planet-bound nomads?"

She nodded.

"An odd place to take you."

"Not really," Ahsoka swallowed hard. "Deathwatch was on the planet."

Rex came half off the chair before he checked the reaction, his hands clenched at his sides, reaching for the blasters that should have been there. The power of the fierce protective surge the words had wrung from him caught him off guard - and not all of it came from a soldier wanting to protect their Jedi. Or rather, it did, just not in the same manner his brothers would have felt.

He would be the first to admit, in the most private recesses of his mind, that his perception of Ahsoka wasn't as professional as it should have been. Especially after all they'd been through recently with Kiros and Umbara; they'd been through too much together.

Ahsoka was watching him with wide, surprised eyes and Rex realized he'd caught her off guard. Mentally chastising himself for his lack of discipline, he forced himself to sit back down, but leaned forward, spreading his hands deliberately on the top of his bunk. Eyes on hers, his voice was even, measured, certain he'd heard her wrong. "He took you... _where_?"

"To Carlac; he'd made a deal with the Deathwatch."

"And he just... brought you along."

She nodded.

"You. A Jedi. The one kind of being that Deathwatch _hate _above all others."

She nodded again.

"Is he stupid or just blind?"

"He didn't know, Rex," she corrected softly, miserably. "He's been sheltered; he was the son of a diplomat and raised to believe differently than we do. He doesn't... _didn't _have any real knowledge as to the war or the factions or the sides. He just... he wanted to avenge his mother and Deathwatch was willing to help him."

"That's no excuse," Rex protested. "You could have been killed, Ahsoka!"

"I know; and now he does too." Her lips twisted. "Trust me; we won't be visiting any more Deathwatch camps. Once was enough."

Exhaling softly, he grimaced. "I'm sorry; you were trying to tell me something."

"It's... good to know you care, Rexster." She eased her grip on her legs, letting them slide a little across the sheet, but her arms remained wrapped about them and resumed her story. "I was alone in the ship with Artoo when I woke up but Lux had taken my lightsabers."

Rex felt his features tighten, acutely aware of the two cylinders at his back, but restrained himself from interrupting. Ahsoka needed to tell this story and he, to his dismay, found he needed to hear it. If for no other reason than it would help _her_.

"I had Artoo search for them while I went to find Lux; that's when Deathwatch appeared." Her expression changed into one he'd never seen as she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. There was a moment as she gathered her thoughts and then sighed. "They didn't take to my presence too kindly," she admitted, "I don't know if it's because Lux was supposed to be there alone, or if it's because I wasn't… I'm not…"

"Human."

Ahsoka flinched but nodded. "That's part of it; also because I'm female."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because women, to them, were little more than slaves," she grimaced. "It probably doesn't help I was an idiot and told them I was Lux's intended instead of his bodyguard."

"You… His… _what_?"

"Not one of my brighter ideas."

_No; no it wasn't,_he agreed silently even though he didn't voice the thought; he could see she was kicking herself enough without adding his opinion to it. Ahsoka obviously needed someone to lean on; not someone who was going to tear apart her mistakes and criticize. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Anyway, so they took us back to the Deathwatch camp and put us in this tent alone together and Lux tried to explain what he was doing. Driving through the camp to get there though was… it was kind of like being back in the Trandoshan's hands - except I had my lightsabers."

"When did you get them back?"

"I didn't. Not right away anyway."

"Ahsoka."

"Artoo found them on the ship," her lips tilted at the mention of the droid. "He'd been bringing them to me when Deathwatch showed up and hid them. If he hadn't had them, I might not have come out of there alive."

He didn't follow. "I don't understand; they let you keep them?"

"What?" she blinked and then shook her head as if trying to follow his train of thought. "Let me - no! Oh no; Artoo held onto them until later when we broke out. I simply meant that they were nearby unlike when I was taken by those hunters."

Rex nodded once, in understanding. "What happened next?"

His question brought the most unusual of reactions; her montrals flushed a deep, almost black hue and she looked away. Alarmed, concerned, his brow furrowed upon seeing her lips move but no sound come out.

"Ahsoka?"

Her forehead dropped alarmingly to the top of her knees. Her voice was muffled, but clear, as she repeated what she'd said, confusion clearly present in the statement. "Lux _kissed _me."

He should have expected it.

Knowing how she'd been after the last encounter with the Bonteri boy, Rex had suspected it was only a matter of time before one of them made a move. What he hadn't expected was the impact her words had.

He'd mentally prepared himself for this eventuality but nothing, _nothing_ had prepared him for the surge of anger her words unleashed. His hands closed into tight fists, his breath catching as his jaw clenched, the _idea_ that someone, _anyone _had manhandled her igniting a slow bleed of fury in his gut unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

Ahsoka belonged to Torrent Company; she was _supposed_ to be untouchable. Especially by some... _boy_.

The silence stretched between them for long seconds which turned into a minute before Ahsoka finally lifted her head to look at him. Her expression was as confused as her voice had been but laced with something had hadn't expect to see; guilt.

It spurred him into speech. He didn't really _want _to know, but she obviously needed to say it to be able to work through it. So he did what was expected of him as her closest friend; he asked. "What happened?"

She sighed and winced. "We were arguing about the Deathwatch; Lux was trying to explain that they'd agreed to help him kill Dooku to get revenge on for his mother and I was trying to tell him why it was a bad idea. I remember talking one moment and then Lux was kissing me the next when the leader of the Deathwatch came in. He… kissed me to shut me up."

Rex frowned. "And you didn't deck him?"

"Oh, believe me, I wanted to," she admitted. "I pushed him away but we had an audience so I couldn't really object without putting myself in further danger. If Deathwatch suspected I was a Jedi…"

It was hardly the romantic scenario he'd feared, in fact, it was more like… "Isn't that considered assault on some worlds?"

_That_ made her laugh, softly and once, but _really_ laugh, her posture relaxing a little more. "It is, yes, but if he hadn't…" she shook her head. "I might have given us away Rex; I was so _focused _on getting him to see reason, to make him see that Deathwatch was evil, I didn't sense their approach. Lux cut me off before I could give the game away."

Smart thinking on Bonteri's part, Rex admitted privately for all he didn't like the method. No one knew better than he did just how worked up Ahsoka could get when expounding philosophy on something she believed in deeply. "Did they believe your ruse?"

"They bought it initially; I was put in with some local women they'd... _convinced _to work for them." Her expression darkened, guilt and pain marring her expression. "I took an interest, got to know them, I figured if I had to play the part, I might as well know what I was up against and discovered they were being kept their mostly against their will to serve at the pleasure of Deathwatch."

"Did they all die?"

Ahsoka blinked, jerking back to look at him, confused. "What?"

"You're blaming yourself for something; something related to these women. I can see it." He held her gaze for a moment before repeating his question. "Did they all die?"

She exhaled, her shoulders slumping a little. "No."

"Someone did."

"She… she was the chief's daughter. Tryla. She reminded me of Kalifa - remember the-"

"Padawan who died with you during the Trandoshan mess," he finished with a nod. "I remember."

Ahsoka smiled at him wanly, a small acknowledgement, but didn't expound on Tryla; later in her narrative, he suspected, when the event actually occurred, he'd hear more. "I tried to convince Lux he was wrong about Deathwatch but he didn't want to listen. I... was put to work serving drinks, Lux in particular, but he wasn't inclined to listen to my warnings."

"Di'kut," "Rex interjected grimly. "And not just for ignoring your greater experience."

"His heart was in the right place."

"His _heart_?" the words exploded before he could stop them, the angry burn in his gut finding release, and Ahsoka recoiled, her back hitting the wall behind her. Despite her withdrawal, he couldn't help himself; the words came out hard and fast, clear criticism for the boy who'd been so cavalier with her life. "He _should _have been thinking with his head. Putting you in danger-"

"Rex!"

He bit his tongue, swore – and Ahsoka chuckled.

"Serves you right," easing back into her posture, she loosely wrapped her arms around her knees, "You, of all people, know I can take care of myself."

"Normally you're not surrounded by Deathwatch," the thought was chilling even after the fact; he was glad he hadn't known before hand.

"Just Trandoshan hunters?"

"Hunters that didn't realize what or who they'd captured. If Deathwatch had discovered you were a Jedi-"

"They did."

Rex froze, biting the inside of his cheek, his fists clenching as those two words reverberated through his being and, despite the urge to release it, he inhaled and exhaled evenly before trusting himself to speak. "I'm missing something here; between you being undercover and the Deathwatch learning your identity."

"A few things," she agreed, visibly appreciating his restraint and return to topic, her eyes meeting his briefly to convey it before flitting away again. "When Lux wouldn't listen, I thought I'd lost him. The leader of the group, Pre Vizsla, treated him like an equal... or, if not an equal, someone to be respected. He played to Lux's vanity and naiveteand made promises it seemed he could keep. He played the magnanimous leader, deliberately misleading him; twisting his words..."

At her pause, he leaned forward fractionally when it seemed she was disinclined to continue. "Ahsoka?"

She didn't answer.

"Ahsoka," he managed to catch and hold her gaze. "What did they do?"

"It shouldn't have surprised me," her words were bleak as her knees drew upwards towards her chest again, resuming their defensive pose as her hands tightened around her legs. "They promised the villagers their freedom, saying that they'd leave and never return."

Rex could see where this was headed but remained silent, letting her say it.

"He made a big deal out of it, like he was trying to impress Lux; to show that they could be good guests and comply with... _reasonable_ requests." Ahsoka tucked her chin to her knees, but didn't break their eye contact this time. "Lux bought it, which I think was the point. The next day, when we went to the village, the Deathwatch brought all of us women along. It was part of the agreement, their show of good faith, or being good guests. They proceeded to teach the good people a lesson."

"A fatal one."

She nodded, twisting her arms at an impossible angle and folding her fingers together, visibly squeezing. "When they shot the village leader and began to burn their houses down, I..."

He jumped in as she faltered. "You couldn't stand by and watch." Rex reached forward to catch her hands, frowning as he noticed they were unnaturally cool; more so than normal. Without thinking, he enclosed the folded digits together between his warm palms. It left him over extended at an awkward angle but he didn't notice; all he cared about was relieving the stricken look in Ahsoka's eyes.

"I made myself a target, Rex; I tried to help, to save them; to give them a chance and all I did was get myself captured."

"Did they finish burning the village?"

She blinked. "What?"

"After you exposed who and what you were, did they keep burning the village?"

"Well… no. I think they were more interested in a Jedi execution."

"Mission accomplished; by keeping their attention on you and diverting it from their original purpose, you saved the villagers and gave them a chance to salvage what they could."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"You're too close to the situation." Rex squeezed her hands and then released them, her fingers having slackened so she was no longer holding herself in a death grip. He was relieved when her legs slid back towards their semi-resting position, an indicator she wasn't feeling so… lost. "What happened after you made them pay for capturing you?"

"You sound so... _sure _of that."

"With the villagers out harm's way and you sitting in front of me now?" he gave her a look which deliberately said she needed to work on her acting skills; a moment of levity that worked.

She grinned, as he'd hoped, the first real smile he'd seen from her even though it didn't last and faded quickly. "They took Lux and I back to camp. I don't think he realized until Pre Vizsla said they were going to kill me exactly what their views on Jedi were." She sighed, drawing on the fabric of her knees with one index finger. "Artoo managed to get me my lightsabers and Lux helped me get free."

"_Really?"_

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment - and then, to his delight, even though it was at his expense, began to giggle. "Oh Rex, if you could see your face! Yes, really. Lux may not be much of a fighter, but he did play his part."

Somehow, Rex managed to keep the second of derision and incredulity he wanted to voice from doing so.

"Artoo helped too. He'd rebuilt the droids that Deathwatch was using for practice purposes and convinced them to help rescue me."

"You fought _with _tinnies?"

Her smile was tongue-in-cheek and reached her eyes this time, her tone taking on a teasing note. "You could say that; I think there was a battle droid or two in there."

"Traitor."

She snorted. "At that point I was willing to take what help I could get. Lux isn't much use with a blaster, but he is pretty handy behind the controls of a speeder."

"In other words, you did all the work while the boy _drove_?"

"We all have our strengths, Rex; it's not like I was going to ask him to take pot shots from a moving vehicle when he had a better chance of hitting me than the Deathwatch creeps. I'm used to having marksmen at my back like you, not Senators who barely know which end of a blaster to hold."

She had a point.

"Not all Senators."

"They can't all have Padmé's training," she agreed and shook her head. "It was a running fight, but we managed to get off Carlac. And then," her face fell, confusion written all over it once more. "And then Lux just… left."

"He spaced himself?"

"He took the escape pod."

So much for wishful thinking on his part, but Rex's animosity towards the young Bonteri was personal in ways Ahsoka wouldn't understand; in ways he wouldn't let on. Nothing in this conversation was convincing him his feelings about the boy he'd never met were anything but justified. "Leaving you the ship and a way home."

She nodded, leaning back against the wall and sighed. "Yeah."

He waited, watching her, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest, knowing she'd eventually crack and want to know what he was thinking. He kept his expression deliberately neutral, just to annoy her.

She watched him, watching her, and he could see the way she fidgeted, shifting in her seat, her body curling forward over her knees, daring to meet his gaze head on a she stretched her fingers out to gently grasp her own ankle. The silence stretched into minutes before she finally frowned. "_What?"_

"I'm still waiting."

"For what?"

He smiled.

"For the part that makes you such a terrible Jedi."

_fin_


	17. S1, Post Ep18: Light Duty - Part I

**Disclaimer:**Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm simply destroying the sandcastles.

**Author's Note: **Big Thanks to the individual who recommended this [you know who you are *grin*]; I couldn't _not_do this once you offered the idea; thanks man!

**Title:** Light Duty – Part 1  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Amidala  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Humor  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set after Episode 18, Season 1; despite his protests, Rex is recruited to give Representative Jar Jar Binks basic firearms training during an assignment on Naboo. Ahsoka goes along for morale support, and to basically enjoy a lot of laughs at Rex's expense.

**Author's Note: **Big thanks to **sachariah** for taking a look at this before it went live! IF you haven't read his fanfics, go read them; "When Night Falls" in particular!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Light Duty<span>**

**_Day One_**

"Surely you're not serious, sir."

Rex's properly professional protest made his superior officer smile as he was securing the buckles to his chest plate; the first time he'd been in armor after his near deadly brush with the Blue Shadow Virus a week and a half ago. It was good to be back in uniform; comfortable.

Familiar.

"I'm afraid I am, Rex. Now that both you and Ahsoka are out of danger, Pad- er... Senator Amidala has requested that you give Representative Binks some training."

"I'll have Denal-"

"_You_, Rex," Anakin reiterated with a shake of his head. "She asked for you by name."

"Wow, you must have made an impression, Rexster," teased Ahsoka from where she was adjusting her belt so she could attach her lightsabre once more; they'd only _just_been given leave to exit the medbay - and had their personal effects returned - and neither had wasted any time in securing them properly.

"Respectfully, sir," Rex informed the General stiffly as he was pulling on his vambraces and gauntlets, flexing his wrists to make them sit _just _right. "I'd rather take a long trip out a short airlock."

With a chuckle, Anakin shook his head. "The only way I could get the two of you out of here this soon was to promise a lighter series of duties for the next week. It's your choice, Rex; you can stay here," he waved one hand at the sterile medbay, "or be outside on Naboo for the week with an hourly session daily with Jar Jar."

Staring at his General, Rex wondered if it was really an option even as he seriously considered pulling off his armor and climbing back into the bed. Even as he contemplated the idea, he knew he couldn't. Another week of enforced inactivity and he'd go crazy. Reluctantly, he glanced at Ahsoka as she stepped up to Anakin's side before looking back to the older Jedi.

His words, when he finally spoke, were reluctantly resigned. "By name, you said sir?"

"You've made an impression, Captain," Anakin assured him with a grin. "Trust me; Jar Jar's not so bad when you get to know him."

"Putting a weapon in that walking accident's hands, trained or not, is inadvisable, General. I'd rather give blasters to younglings."

_"Hey!"_

"Not you, kid."

"You'd better not be talking about me," Ahsoka told him smartly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm _not _a youngling."

"Rex knows that, Snips," Anakin grinned at her before addressing Rex's comment. "And you more than proved it down there." She practically preened under the praise and Rex bit back a grin. "You're going along for some R and R and to help Rex keep Jar Jar in line."

"I'm not going with you?"

"You can't," crossing his arms, Anakin looked from Ahsoka to Rex and back. "You're under the same restricted duties that Rex is for now, Snips. I'm not going to risk either of you in a war zone when you're still recovering."

"Sir-"

"I know," Anakin held up one hand to forestall his protest. "I'm asking a lot of you, Rex, taking on Ahsoka and Jar Jar at the same time, but there's no one else I'd rather leave her with and the Temple is too far away. Until you're both fully recovered, the medics don't want to chance hyperspace travel."

"Then Senator Amidala is staying as well?"

"Everyone who was exposed is taking leave unless they're on round the clock care, Snips."

It was grim statement, but an honest one, for Rex knew that at least two of his troopers were still in the throes of the disease, fighting off a recurring infection that had the medics and medical droids alike stumped. These, he suspected, would be taken back to Coruscant or Kamnio for 'care'.

Neither man was one Rex expected to see alive again; whether by the virus or at the hands of the Kaminoians, the outcome would be the same.

Shaking off the dark thought, he glanced to Ahsoka. "There are worse companions than the Commander, sir. Thank you."

"You drop in ten; get together what you think you'll need; I've been assured there's a training pistol in the armory on planet that you can assign to Representative Binks."

Which meant it only shot low powered bolts; joy. Not looking forward to assignment, but knowing that orders were orders considering the alternative, Rex nodded reluctantly. "That's very thoughtful of the Senator, sir. I appreciate the consideration."

"We're trying to train _him_, Rex, not kill _you_. You'll be fine."

"Yes sir."

"And no underground bunker exploring for either of you this time; you're under orders to take it easy." Anakin grinned and turned to go. "Remember; drop in ten."

"Oh boy, a week on Naboo?"

"With Representative Binks, kid," Rex reminded her. "That alone is going to make this the holiday from Hell."

"Which one?"

"Pick one; I hear Corellia has nine of them."

Ahsoka grinned. "Come on Rex; it won't be that bad."

"It's Representative _Binks_; the same clumsy Gungan who nearly got you killed," he returned evenly, his blood simmering towards anger with just the memory.

He'd moved too late to stop the shot, realizing belatedly what the Gungan was doing almost as he pulled the trigger, able to see the bead he'd accidentally taken on Ahsoka from his angle in the back. Senator Amidala had stepped in but only succeeded in deflecting it. While probably saving Ahsoka's life in the process even as she'd been placed in further danger, it was the fact someone might not have gotten there in time, that _he _hadn't seen the danger until it was too late, which had preoccupied him through the later stages of his recovery and filled him with certainty. Jar Jar Binks was to be avoided at all costs.

His orders, however, made that impossible. "It can't get much worse."

"Only if you let it; I, for one, can't wait to get back to the fresh air."

Rex shook his head as the young Jedi raced out of the medbay with an appearance of her old energy. A showcase that she was recovering but not yet fully recovered; he caught sight of her as she paused outside the door to catch her breath only to take off again immediately.

Shaking his head again, he found he couldn't find amusement in the scene.

Instead, her taking a moment to catch herself was all too eerily reminiscent of her collapse in the lab. A collapse that had haunted his nightmares through their time in the medbay and often resulted in his eyes snapping open in the middle of the night to seek out her sleepy, prone form in the next bed over. The constricting sensation across his chest that always accompanied the dreams never failed to ease until he saw her chest rise and fall with even, unlabored breathing.

He forced the memories away; the lab was behind them now and Ahsoka was safe if not yet completely recovered.

Until they reached Naboo anyway.

Jar Jar's actions in the tunnels, his hasty blaster shot that could have kill Ahsoka, might not have been deliberate, but the outcome wouldn't have mattered if that bolt had connected a fraction higher. And now the incompetent Gungan was being given a second chance. Even if the blaster being used was a training one, Rex was certain that if there was a way for it to turn deadly, the Gungan would find it.

It was _his _job, apparently, to ensure that didn't happen.

* * *

><p>The trip planet side was relatively uneventful, Ahsoka shifting with excitement as she grasped the safety straps, obviously eager to be on the ground. He stood beside her and, despite his misgivings, found some of her excitement bleeding into his outlook and lifting his spirits. After watching her on that medbay bunk, so still and lifeless for so long, it was good to see she was finally recovering the spark she'd lost.<p>

True to form, she was out of the drop ship the moment it touched down in the hangar bay, hitting the deck with a stumble that made her laugh with a loud, "Whoops! Hi Padmé!" before turning to greet the dignitary that awaited them.

Rex exited the ship more sedately, striding to Ahsoka's side as she turned a smile on the worn, but present, Senator who'd been with them in the bunker. The only member of their greeting party, it appeared. He stopped next to the Padawan and offered a crisp salute. "Senator Amidala."

She waved away his salute. "Padmé, Captain Rex," she told him stepping forward to place one hand on Ahsoka's shoulder with an answering smile. "After everything in the lab, I think we can avoid the ceremony."

"As you wish, my lady," he offered with a bow of his head, borrowing Anakin's name for her. "You're looking well."

"And the both of you look better than when I last saw you." She turned her attention to Ahsoka and dropped her hand. "Your Master didn't come with you?"

"He got called away."

"And left you here with me?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka informed her with a shrug. "It happens."

Rex chuckled. "He's left her in my charge, Senator; General Skywalker tells me you've made a specific request."

Padmé motioned for them to follow her and Rex and Ahsoka did so, heading for the exit. "It's not a request, I'm afraid," her tone was anything but apologetic. "May I speak plainly?"

"Skyguy does," Ahsoka offered cheekily, "and Rex prefers it."

His only addition to the conversation was a nod of confirmation.

"Jar Jar could have seriously injured or killed Ahsoka down in the lab if with his carelessness, Captain. For all Representative Binks has aided in our relations with the Gungans, he's still… misguided in some of his actions."

"I owe you thanks for your quick thinking, Senator," Rex informed her solemnly. He wasn't one to hash words, but he was very grateful that the Senator had seen, and interfered, with the Gungan's actions. Especially with what it had nearly cost her.

She slanted Rex a look over Ahsoka's montrals as the led them out of the hangar bay and into the surrounding corridors of the Nabooian palace, accepting the acknowledgement with a nod as she forged ahead. "I know there's little hope of actually training Jar Jar as a warrior, but I would feel more comfortable if he understood the potential consequences of his actions and the dangers of wielding a blaster so carelessly."

Put that way, Rex was having a hard time thinking of a way to tell her no. She'd obviously seen the same possible outcome he had down in the bunker and had ordered General Skywalker to volunteer Rex's help in trying to set the clumsy Gungan straight.

It was a flattering as it was frustrating.

"May I speak plainly, Senator?"

Padmé nodded and motioned for him to go ahead.

"Respectfully, I believe what you're asking me to do may not be possible."

Her answering smile was amused. "I agree completely, Captain Rex."

"Then why train him?"

"Because," Ahsoka piped in, "then we can at least say we tried."

Rex cast Ahsoka an assessing look. "You don't put a green trooper into battle without basic training, kid; Representative Binks is worse than green, he's what the Kaminoians would call defective. Not battle qualified. There are plenty of other jobs which might suit him better."

Padmé, to his surprise, laughed. "While I don't disagree, Captain, there were people who voiced concern about Jar Jar being the Representative for the Gungans in the Senate and he's acquitted himself quite well. I understand your hesitancy and concern," her gaze met his, dropped with a speaking look to Ahsoka, and then came back, "we can't let the past crowd an opportunity for the future."

"Senator-"

"Jar Jar is often sent with me on missions, Captain," Padmé cut him off, her tone firm. "I would sleep better knowing he had more than a passing knowledge of what a blaster is supposed to do."

Sound reasoning if he'd ever heard it, but Rex wasn't ready to capitulate just yet. "A field manual would be just as instructive."

"But not as experienced." Padmé stopped outside a set of doors and opened them, revealing a small suite. "I'm hoping Jar Jar might absorb some of yours, along with your respect for the death you wield," she nodded to the dual blasters slung on his hips, "by proximity if nothing else."

Which made that, that.

Knowing which battles to pick was the trait of a good soldier and Rex, always a good soldier, capitulated reluctantly. He really didn't have any choice since it was basically a Senatorial Order, but better that he give in gracefully than be forced to accommodate. "As you wish, Senator."

"Padmé," she corrected again before smiling faintly. "Take heart, Captain; it's only for a couple hours a day."

Entering the room behind her, Rex was given no chance to respond as the lanky Gungan seated on one of the couches rose to his feet. "Padmé!"

"Hello Jar Jar," she stepped aside. "You remember Captain Rex and Ahsoka?"

"Mesa would not forget such awesome warriors," Jar Jar exclaimed, putting one hand in the air - and promptly catching a beaded wrist band on the gently swirling overhead fan. "Oie! Aie! Help! Mesa caught!"

Rex closed his eyes and started to count backwards from ten as Jar Jar hopped and skipped around the room, trying to free himself. A soft, cool hand against his drew his gaze to find Ahsoka looking at him with a touch of empathy. Then she was gone, darting across the room to the hung up Gungan.

"Relax, Jar Jar," she told him, ducking as one of his arms shot out and nearly clipped her before springing upwards to his shoulder.

Rex bit the inside of his cheek to stop a chuckle as Ahsoka was nearly thrown off the Gungan, forcing her to grab his flopping ears to maintain her balance. Jar Jar flailed, his head coming back with the force of her grip, nearly dropping Ahsoka to the floor as he completely lost his balance and was dragged a little before finding his feet again.

She - _they _looked ridiculous.

Scrambling up, Ahsoka managed to grab his arm and nearly toppled when she let go of his ears to bend forward and try to free him. Her perch was precarious and Rex stepped forward, suddenly alarmed when she looked about to be launched into free fall. "Ahsoka-"

She let out a yelp as she grasped the Gungan's wrist, losing her balance completely as Jar Jar spun, sending the Togruta flying back towards Rex. She collided with him, sending them both to the ground, Rex rolling with the impact to curl about the small Jedi, his arms wrapped protectively around her as his armor took the brunt of the impact.

There was a shout and a crash and then silence as things settled.

No hopping Gungan; no cries for help, just the silence - and then the chortle against his breast bone. Looking down in alarm, he saw Ahsoka's montrals shaking and, for one heart stopping instant, thought she'd been injured by the impact.

And then, her face turned towards his, and a smile split her lips and she began to laugh, _laugh!_, with fervor. Her head shook first as she dropped her forehead back to his armor. Then, as he watched, she began to shiver, the force of her laughter making her whole body shake and his arms tightened on reflex.

"Oh gosh, Rexster – you should…" she giggled uncontrollably, "you should _see _your face!"

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Rex, he wasn't put through the agony of Jar Jar's bumbling company for too long. Once sorted out, Pamdé had explained to the excited Gungan exactly why Captain Rex and Padawan Tano were there, later confessing in an aside to Ahsoka - which she promptly told Rex when they were alone - that she hadn't promised Jar Jar training for fear Rex would decline.<p>

If it had been an option, and not an order, he would have.

Dinner with their host hadn't been as painful as it could have been, but Rex had not enjoyed the Gungan's company; even when the klutzy creature had spilled his first course all over himself. The highlight of the meal had been Jar Jar needing to leave it to clean up.

That, fortunately, had deemed the end of their first evening, with Rex accompanying Ahsoka for a tour of the grounds; or rather, the Padawan showing him what her Master had apparently described in great detail from a time, about the time Rex had been ejected from his maturation chamber, when Skywalker had saved Naboo.

It proved to be an enlightening and, surprisingly enjoyable, evening despite what morning would bring.

"This isn't so bad, Rex," Ahsoka insisted, looking about the practice field where Jar Jar would be joining them for his first lesson in about twelve hours. "Look; it's long and narrow and there's not a lot that he can hit aside from the targets at the other end."

"Except us," he couldn't help the grumble. "I don't like this, kid; he nearly killed you down in that lab. Why are we giving him a second chance?"

"He hit my lightsaber, Rex; it takes more than a blaster bolt to short it out."

"You didn't see him take aim, Commander; if Senator Amidala hadn't knocked him, it would have hit you about," he tapped his breast, just over his collarbone, "here."

"Rex-" she shook her head, planting her hands on her hips to give him an exasperated sigh, "-not everyone is as handy as you and your brothers are with a blaster. At least Jar Jar tried to help."

"Against rollies? I've know about the invasion of Naboo; even if he hadn't fought in it, which he did, the dullest _di'kut _knows you can't take out a shielded droid with a blaster!"

She blinked. "Di'kut?"

"Mando'a," he explained without hesitation; it might have been the first time she'd heard him say it, but it was certainly unlikely to be the last. "Means... idiot; waste of space," he flashed her a faint, unapologetic beginnings of a smile, "someone who's useless."

Her grin reappeared with an impish bent. "So _not _what I thought it was."

He almost asked her to elaborate but decided against it. He could imagine what she'd _thought _it had meant considering his less than rosy attitude towards the Gungan. "The point, kid, is that his shot could have seriously injured or killed you. If he'd aimed lower, it could have ricocheted back towards the rest of us."

"You're not exactly unprotected," she slapped a hand against his armored forearm.

"No; but the Senator and Representative weren't."

She blinked.

"Their protective wear was HazMat kit; if you hadn't deflected the shot away, it could have easily struck and killed one of them."

"Which is what brings us here in the first place," Ahsoka sighed, turning to continue their walk, "Rex, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, sir."

She stopped, leaning against one of the rails that overlooked a large garden, staring out across the verdant landscape as the sun was creeping towards the horizon for setting; the season was summer so the light was up longer and Rex watched it bathe her in golden light. Ahsoka looked pensive for the first time since they'd departed the medbay.

"Do you…" she frowned, shook her head, her Padawan braid swaying as she considered what she was going to say. Her brow furrowed, her lips taking a deep, almost cynical tilt, the expression striking him as far too serious for one who'd been excited simply to leave the medbay hours earlier. Finally, her look one of intense concentration, she clasped her hands together, elbows on the rail, but didn't look at him. "Did you ever think Anakin might not make it back in time?"

Dozens of times, he admitted silently, but wasn't about to say it aloud. He and his brothers, while each unique, had been bred for the war they were fighting and the apprehension of Doctor Vindi had been a part of the reason they'd been created in the first place. For all the sorrow he'd felt covering the dead down below, he'd also felt pride; they'd done their job and done it well and if the price was their lives to ensure Naboo was safe, so be it.

He hadn't, however, been willing to count Ahsoka's, nor the Senator's, among them. Neither was a clone; neither had been bred to fight or die for the Republic. While each had chosen, or been chosen, for a life of service, that life would be twice, possibly three times the length of theirs.

"I was prepared to die if necessary, for the good of Naboo, Commander." He told her honestly, if not completely so and omitting the fact that he hadn't been prepared to watch _her _die. "It wasn't a matter of the General's ability."

"So… you didn't believe he'd come back with a cure?"

"The General has a way of surprising us when we least expect it; I never doubted he'd return."

"Rex - did you think any of us would be around to see him?"

"If I had credits, I'd have put them on you and the Senator," he stepped to the rail next to her, staring out at the glorious sight of the Nabooian golden hour; it seemed magical. Like a place out of time.

"Until I collapsed, right?"

He said nothing.

Ahsoka looked from the vista to her hands and he saw them clench together from the corner of his eye. "Padmé… Padmé tells me you caught me; when I succumbed."

He had. The image had followed him through to their rescue and recovery; how her eyes had rolled back in her head and she'd swayed. How she'd crumpled before his very eyes, upbeat and believing in her Master to the last, trying to give _them _hope even as she surrendered to the virus' effects.

He'd been across the room when it had happened and wasn't sure, even now, how he'd made it to her side before the Senator or Jar Jar. Maybe he'd vaulted a module or tank; maybe he'd simply moved with a speed he'd never before exhibited. All he knew was that one moment she'd been slipping, as if in slow motion, towards the floor and the next she'd been in his arms.

Despite everything he'd been through, that particular moment wasn't one he would forget any time soon. The fear. The anger. The helpless feeling that had welled within him - all of it demanded a voice it would never find. His words, as a result, were no less than accurate, if underwhelming.

"I did."

"And that you took care of me until Anakin arrived with the cure?"

He nodded. He'd had brothers to worry about but she'd become the focus of his attention the moment she'd passed out. His vibrant, optimistic Commander; his impish and cheeky _friend_ had been on the verge of death and there'd been _nothing _he could do about it

Ahsoka looked up at him then. "Thanks Rex."

Her eyes were luminous in the setting sun, open and honest, and he could see just how much she _meant _what she said. It left him humbled - and suddenly, uncomfortably, aware of the fact he'd done for her what he wasn't sure he'd have done for anyone else. Watching her like that had done something to him, inside him, he didn't fully understand. He didn't know what to say and simply offered her another nod, looking away.

It shouldn't have surprised him when she reached out to grasp his arm and regain his attention, but it did and he looked back to her guardedly.

"I mean it. I know you had your brothers to worry about and the Senator and Jar Jar, but… having you take care of me gave me strength. Even if Padmé hadn't told me, I'd have _known_, Rex." Her expression was solemn. "_You _gave me the will to hang on until Anakin came back. I ow-"

"If you say you owe me your life, kid," he interrupted, not at all comfortable with the angle of the conversation with it so far beyond his scope of experience it was laughable, he tried to deflect her, "I'd say we're even. I save you; you save me. It's what friends do; or so you told me."

She blinked.

Once.

Slowly.

And then cocked her head at him thoughtfully. "I did say that - and... we do, don't we?"

"If you still feel you owe me, kid" he extracted his arm from her grasp by stepping back and folding them behind him, "you can help my sanity survive this mission with Representative Binks and we'll call it even."

The impish, exuberant smile she flashed him was enough to lift his spirits and banish the memories of having seen her at her weakest moment.

"Done!"

They turned to make their way back inside, a tight and warm, effusive glow settling around his heart. A glow he did his best to ignore as she launched into a story about Skywalker.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day Two<span>_**

"Mesa hold it like this, Captain Rex?"

Rex ducked under the swing of the Gungan's arm, hearing Ahsoka snicker from somewhere behind him, lifting one arm and intercepting the limb on his forearm as it came back his way. "Representative Binks-"

"You've got it backwards Jar Jar!" Ahsoka called 'helpfully' from the sidelines.

"Backwards?" he lifted the blaster towards his face.

Rex's hand shot out to grab it, wrenching it from his grip before he blaster burned his face, a reflex from dealing with over eager shinies. Though… maybe next time he'd try and check the impulse. Or maybe not. General Skywalker wouldn't appreciate his 'friend' Jar Jar ending up in the medical bay under Rex's watch. Flipping the blaster around, he depressed the catch for the power pack, doing what he'd wanted to initially, and popping it out. Closing the chamber without it, he stepped back.

By the time Jar Jar came to a stop facing him again, he was looking at his hand in awe. "Yousa super fast, Captain! Mesa never even feel it!"

"Training, sir," Rex spun the slightly off balance blaster on his palm, gripping the barrel and offered it back to the Gungan. "Something we're trying to give you."

Jar Jar proffered the sloppiest salute Rex had ever seen. "Yes sir, mister Captain sir!"

Somehow, Rex managed not to rub the bridge of his nose and the headache that was building behind his temples. The last twenty minutes had been thoroughly unproductive with the Gungan having arrived with the training pistol and intent on starting to shoot right away. "Good. Take the blaster."

Jar Jar reached for it, looking like he was about to engulf the whole of Rex's hand-

-and Rex pulled his hand away. "Not like that, sir."

"Then howsa?"

Looking over the Gungan's shoulder, Rex nodded to Ahsoka. "May I borrow you, Commander?"

She was on her feet and at Jar Jar's side in a heartbeat. "What can I do?"

He offered her the blaster. "Take the blaster."

She cocked her head at him and reached out slowly, watching his face for hints, and he subtly nudged the stock into her palm. Her fingers closed about it, with a deliberateness that made him want to smile. He wondered idly if she'd ever held a blaster before that moment. With a sharp nod he let it go and her arm dropped before she caught herself, taken by surprise with the weight.

"It's heavier than I expected."

"Even more with the power pack," he agreed, turning his attention to the Gungan again. "When you take a blaster from anywhere, always use the stock of the blaster," he pulled one of his own from his hip holster and demonstrated the different pieces as he spoke. "The power pack slides inside the stock here, with the power indicator on the top at the back of the slide; the slide is at the base of the barrel." His personal weapons were modified but the pieces were essentially the same. "Never grab the barrel unless you're looking to get shot."

"Uh Rex-"

He flashed Ahsoka a quelling look. "Or unless you're in the middle of a combat zone and know what you're doing or offering it to an ally. Fair?"

"Very."

"May I continue Commander?"

She nodded, still examining the blaster in her hand with mild interest. An idea struck him and he motioned to the blaster Ahsoka was holding. "Take the blaster Representative Binks."

"Yousa can call me Jar Jar, Captain," the Gungan insisted for the third time that morning as he turned to the Padawan. "Wesa be good friends!"

Ahsoka had already turned the blaster around to proffer it to Jar Jar properly. This time the Gungan followed her lead and acted with deliberation, picking the blaster up almost daintily.

With a flick of his thumb, Rex hit a switch on his blaster to knock down the power to the lowest setting, spun it around with a flourish and offered it to Ahsoka. "Sir."

She looked startled. "What?"

"It occurs to me you spend all of your time around us and don't know how to use our weapons in the event something should happen to yours."

"It's a lightsaber, Rex," she made no move to take it. "It's neigh indestructible."

"Lightsabers are moye moye shiny! Jedi weapons are moye pretty!"

Neither of them acknowledged the excitable Gungan. "But it can be lost or taken from your person," he insisted. "A little target practice doesn't hurt, Commander."

She stared at him for a moment before reluctantly reaching over and grasping the blaster pistol's stock in one hand. He didn't let it go. "Rex?"

"You'll want both hands, sir. They've been modified and pack a bit of a kick even at the lowest setting."

She did as he asked and he released the barrel, the blaster only dipping a little this time as she compensated.

"Should mesa be using two hands too, Captain?"

"No sir," Jar Jar's power pack was still in his hand and, despite his clumsy appearance and actions, the Gungan was stronger than he looked. "We'll work on form today."

"There's a form to shooting?" Ahsoka grinned as he shot her a look.

"When practicing, there's a shooting stance," he informed her evenly. Taking up a position between his trainees, he smoothly pulled his other blaster pistol from its holster and demonstrated. "Feet shoulder width apart, one foot slightly back from the other; no, sir – slightly apart and turn – there." He glanced at Jar Jar as the Gungan attempted to copy him.

A flying leg kicked him in the back of one knee, dropping him heavily onto the joint, was his answer as Jar Jar hit the ground, tripping over his feet. The next fifteen minutes were spent picking themselves up as Jar Jar accidentally took them down, one after the other, while trying to help him up.

Taking the power pack out of the blaster had been the best decision he'd yet made.

Shortly thereafter, Rex called a halt to their first session, promising the Gungan they'd pick up again at the same time the following day. Ahsoka went off with Jar Jar to assure him he'd done fine his first day when Rex couldn't, on principle, offer that praise.

Holstering his weapons, he headed for the barracks, intending to take a shower and find something that would reaffirm in his mind his role as the Captain of the five hundred and first's Torrent Company. Something that wouldn't, in any way, involve clumsy Gungans.

**_TBC_**


	18. S1, Post Ep18: Light Duty - Part II

**Title:** Light Duty – Part 2  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Amidala  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Humor  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set after Episode 18, Season 1; despite his protests, Rex is recruited to give Representative Jar Jar Binks basic firearms training during an assignment on Naboo. Ahsoka goes along for morale support, and to basically enjoy a lot of laughs at Rex's expense.

**Author's Note: **Once again, a big thanks to **sachariah** for taking a look at this before it went live! If you haven't read his fanfics, go read them!

* * *

><p><em><span>Day Three<span>_

The following afternoon, after another hilariously disastrous attempt at training the Gungan with marginal success, Rex was cleaning his blasters in an attempt to keep hold of his patience, sitting at the table in the common area of the rooms they'd been given, when Ahsoka entered with a grin.

"Jar Jar thinks you don't like him."

"I don't."

"Well I _know _that Rexster," she returned impishly. "You could try not to show it though."

"I'll take it under advisement, kid."

She giggled, plopping down into the chair across from him. "He _is _a handful, isn't he?"

It was an understatement that got her a snort.

Handful was a company of shinies who hadn't yet earned their names. Handful was a bunch of cadets who thought they knew better than the battle hardened officers who were training them. _Handful _was a bunch of thermal dets without override codes. He corralled his line of thinking. Jar Jar Binks was not a _handful_, as she'd put it; he was a mobile self destruct waiting for a place to happen. If he was as adept a politician as he was a shot, the Republic was in trouble if he was ever given any _real _power.

"Yes, sir."

Ahsoka propped her chin on her hands, her elbows on the table as she watched him.

Minutes passed as he finished cleaning one blaster, reassembled it under her curious eye, oiling it lovingly before setting it aside and then disassembled the other. The routine helped calm him, mitigating his annoyance and irritation with his current assignment. She seemed to sense when he was ready to talk again.

"Rex?"

"Yes, Commander?"

He was currently checking the charging ports for damage and his meticulous care with the parts seemed to fascinate her.

"Why'd you go for dual blaster pistols instead of the heavier Deece?"

It was a welcome change in topic. "I'm ambidextrous," he replied as he tilted the chamber towards the light to get a better look, "seemed a shame to waste it."

Ahsoka watched as he ran a brush over the contacts with a practiced move. "Are all troopers ambidextrous?"

He glanced at her before sliding the brush across the middle and down the sides of the chamber. "No."

"How do you know?"

He looked at her then, folding the cloth around the delicate firing contacts and brush and placed the whole ensemble on the table. "It's not something that's a genetic certainty." It was something, though, that made him feel closer to his sire. Jango Fett had been ambidextrous and dual wielded pistols; Rex felt he honored the man whose DNA had given him life by making the best use of his talents and following his example.

"Like..." she glanced at his closely cut blonde hair inquisitively but was unwilling to ask the question or unsure how to phrase it inoffensively.

"Right; like hair and eye color. Clones though we may be, it's more the muscular and cognitive abilities that were copied. Everything else is just window dressing."

"Well, it's very pretty window dressing," she returned with an impish smile. "Aren't all Captains ambidextrous?"

"Some work to be," he told her, resuming his task but without looking at it; he could do it in his sleep. "I think we all have the potential to be proficient with both hands; some just come by it more naturally."

"Like how Master Skywalker can wield two sabers?" her eyes lit up, practically shining. "He borrowed mine the other day for practice; did you see?"

"I could hardly miss it; he was dead center in the medbay," Rex replied wryly; his General wasn't exactly a subtle man and, unlike most Jedi, enjoyed showing off a little. In this case, it had worked to boost the morale of those stuck in the medbay. It had, unfortunately, been immediately before their release and deployment on their currently assignment. "Haven't you ever seen a Jedi dual wield before?"

"I saw a holo once," she allowed, "but it wasn't the same thing."

"Never is."

"Do you think he'd teach me if I asked?"

"And give him another chance to show off?"

She giggled. "He is a bit of one, isn't he?"

"Understatement, kid," Rex agreed wryly, making her laugh again. "I think you'll never know unless you ask."

"True," her smile was impish. "Wanna come with me? You could give me pointers on grip like you do with the blasters."

"For a Jedi, you're not bad with one." His lips kicked into a half smile. "Once this assignment is done, we'll see what the General has planned next."

"Come _on_, Rexter!" She rolled her eyes. "Next time we see him is likely to be on a transport here and you know it."

So the kid had picked up on the General's unconventional friendship, or _obsession_, as Rex thought of it, with the Nabooian Senator. Good for her. "Do you plan to ask him the moment he lands?"

"If I'm there; wouldn't it be wizard if we could both dual wield?"

"Wizard?" he echoed the phrase, trying not to laugh; it would have been undignified. "_Where _did you hear that?"

"Skyguy said it once to Artoo; he didn't know I was around."

Rex couldn't help it; he snickered. It started as a chuckle at the mental image of his General saying it and progressed to a full blown, head back, gut aching, side splitting guffaw as he imagined _Anakin_ saying something so absurd. The release was a welcome one, all of his frustrations with the mission boiling over into the ridiculousness of the circumstance.

Ahsoka waited, grinning at his amusement, until he'd calmed down. "Feel better?"

"Much," he agreed with a half-smile, feeling lighter, the tension of the last few days having eased somewhat. "I don't believe you, Commander; the General would never say something like that."

"Ah, but he said it to Artoo," she returned slyly. "And Artoo records _everything_."

"I still don't believe you," Rex assured her, sliding the pieces of his blaster back together with deliberately quick hand motions.

"If I can get that holo, will you come with me to ask Skyguy about dual saber training?"

"Kid, if you can get that holo," setting aside his second blaster, he grinned at her. "I'll not only go with you, but I'll owe you one too."

"One what?"

"Anything," he trusted her not to go overboard with whatever request she might make.

"Really?" Her eyes widened, her delight obvious. "_Anything_?"

"Anything."

Silence fell between them as Ahsoka contemplated what he was offering her.

But their discussion had set the tone for the rest of the night and, for the first time since landing to begin this mission, Rex slept _well_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Day Four<span>_

"I said _concentrate_, sir," Rex ordered the Gungan with a whip like crack of his voice.

Jar Jar was standing next to Ahsoka at the line, sighting down the twenty yards to the target, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, his ears tied back so not to interfere with his vision and his fingers locked around a larger version of the training pistol he'd originally brought. Rex had found it after realizing Jar Jar's hands had been too big for the holdout blaster normally used and deliberately dialed down the bolt settings.

For the first time in his life, Rex found he was wishing target practice could be done with a stun bolt.

Rex watched closely as Jar Jar leaned into the blaster, visibly trying to focus on the target and squeezed the trigger, tensing as he waited for the inevitable kick back and trip. He was surprisingly disappointed when the blaster went off, Jar Jar compensating for the kick back, the blaster bolt firing off down the alley towards the target.

But, as the Gungan stepped back, his foot caught on a crack in the flagstones. He slipped with a yelp, throwing both hands into the air, dual bolts exiting the blaster at wild angles, forcing Rex to duck and Ahsoka to scramble aside. As Jar Jar hit the ground, the blaster went off again, the bolt zinging off a pillar, ricocheted and came arcing back at Ahsoka's back.

She reacted with blinding Jedi speed to drop his blaster pistol and pull her lightsaber, deflecting the bolt away. Ahsoka let out a surprised cry as one of the other stray bolts sliced in from above before she could turn to intercept it, and scored a smoking line along her forearm.

"That's _it_!" Gaining his feet, Rex stalked over and forcefully yanked the blaster out of the menace's hands, checking the settings. The low power he'd placed it too had been changed. Meaning the bolts that had just been sent Ahsoka's way had been potentially lethal. If she hadn't deflected the one or moved… "We're done; _you're _done. Get _off _my target range!"

Jar Jar blinked at the Captain. "Mesa no mean to-"

"That's the problem, _sir_," snapped Rex. "You _never_ mean to and you almost _do_ every time. No more; you're not getting a third chance. _Out_; we're done!"

"Rex, he didn't-"

"Stay _out _of this, Commander."

Ahsoka's sharply indrawn breath was processed somewhere in the back of his mind as there being hell to pay later, but his focus was on the dangerous Gungan.

As Jar Jar opened his mouth to protest, a blinding, icy rage like he'd never before felt overtook him as Rex reached the end of his tether. He'd done as asked; he'd attempted to train the Republic's _worst _suited Representative in warfare and failed. He'd put up with this nonsense, given his best, stood by stoically as he'd nearly been shot a half dozen times.

That slight movement of Jar Jar's lips was all it took.

Rex drew his remaining blaster pistol and pressed it against the Gungan's head, leveling a look on him that was pure murder. "Leave. Now."

"Rex!"

Jar Jar squawked and scramble away, falling all over himself, practically running on all fours to escape as he bolted for the exit. "Mesa going, mesa going!"

Silence followed his departure for a half second before the sound of a body falling down stairs and the Gungan's distinctive cries ringing back to them. There was a moment of audible scrambling before another fall and another set of what had to be Gungan cures before it started to fade. Flipping the blaster to stun only as an afterthought, Rex waited until he couldn't hear Jar Jar anymore before lowering, but not holstering, it.

"Put the blaster away, Rex; he's gone."

Ahsoka's displeasure brought him around, one eye still on the archway, not trusting that the Gungan wouldn't come back. "I want to discourage his return, sir."

"Put it _away_, Captain," she told him firmly, her lightsaber already back on her belt, straightening from where she'd stooped to collect his other pistol. "Jar Jar isn't going to come back."

Reluctantly, Rex holstered the blaster, turning his attention fully her way, his gaze immediately narrowing in on the injury across her forearm. "You okay, kid?"

"It's a _scratch, _Rex," she told him with a roll of her eyes. "Don't you think you over reacted just a little?"

No.

No; he didn't.

He'd acted with restraint.

If he'd overreacted, Jar Jar's brains would have been spattering the wall behind her. Instead of answering her directly, he flipped around Jar Jar's weapon and proffered it to her.

"I think we're done for the day; I don't-"

"Take a look at the power settings, Commander."

A note in his grim tone must have warned her he wasn't amused for she stepped towards him and looked as he'd instructed, her eyes widening. "Full power."

He nodded.

"Full power," Ahsoka's gaze game back to his, "I thought you said you were going to dial it down?"

"I _did_."

They shared a look, Rex taking no pleasure in watching the truth of what had just occurred and what _could _have occurred blossoming in her gaze. "Then that… this…"

"Were full power blaster bolts without enough energy to land a killing blow." He lowered his arm. "If you hadn't-"

Her hands came up, cutting him off, the mark on her arm already starting to turn black. She'd likely have a new scar; not the most auspicious of stories, but anyone who knew Jar Jar would empathize. _He _most certainly would. He waited for a few moments to see if she'd said anything and, when she didn't, spoke up.

"Scratch or not, we should get that looked at, Commander."

Silently, she handed him back his blaster - properly he noted - before following him off the practice range and back into the palace. Holstering the blaster only once they'd hit the main floor, Rex scanned for any sign of the Gungan and was smugly pleased to find none.

Mission accomplished.

Now to get Ahsoka some medical attention.

* * *

><p>"I'd like you to explain yourself, Captain," Padmé's expression was displeased as she barged into the common area Rex was sharing with Ahsoka several minutes later. "What's this I hear about you pulling a blaster on a Representative of Naboo – and <em>what <em>happened, Ahsoka, are you all right?"

Rex didn't even glance up, though he could see Padmé's expression change from irritation to concern in a heartbeat. He didn't move from his task, keeping his fingers firmly locked about Ahsoka's wrist while the other hand applied a salve to her wound.

"I'm fine, Padmé," Ahsoka reassured the Senator with a smile, "Just a little training accident."

"Representative Binks shot her." Rex corrected immediately on the heels of her trying to brush it off. Her arm twitched in his grasp, but he didn't let her go as he reached for a bacta patch. "Hold still, kid; I'm almost done."

Padmé was silent for a moment before exhaling a loud breath. "So you pulled a _blaster _on him, Captain?"

"He wouldn't have left otherwise."

"If you'd simply _asked_-"

Rex's head came up, his expression dark. "He's had two free shots at the Commander, Senator; I wasn't going to give him another."

"A training bolt can't hurt-" she stopped herself, looking at the injury Rex was covering with the bacta patch. "That doesn't look like a training bolt."

"It's not."

There was silence for a minute, until Ahsoka broke the tension between he and Padmé. "Jar Jar must have _accidentally_ flipped it back to normal power when he tripped."

"And shot you."

Ahsoka nodded, glancing his way.

"And what were you doing on the firing range?"

"Giving Representative Binks some competition," Rex supplied, finishing his task and finally releasing Ahsoka's arm. "Everyone should know the basics in wielding a blaster."

"I agree; are you any good, Ahsoka?"

"I'm not bad," the young Togruta cast a sly look his way. "Almost as handy with Rex's blasters as he is."

"She's a quick study," Rex agreed, addressing the Senator. He wouldn't go so far as to say Ahsoka was as good as _he _was, but she was certainly more proficient now than when she'd begun; scarily so. "But I wouldn't go that far."

Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know if or when I'll ever _use _the skill, but it's nice to know I could if I had to."

"I'm glad to hear it wasn't a total waste then." Another sigh from the Senator; resigned this time, her anger seeming to have dissipated. "I take it you've not had much success with Jar Jar?"

"Representative Binks is as hopeless a cause as I stated upon my arrival. I-" he took a deep breath, head up, shoulders back and stated his case plainly. "I cannot train him any more than I already have."

It pained him to admit it, but there it was. He, Captain Rex, of the infamous five hundred and firsts Torrent Company, was incapable of training a clumsy Gungan.

"I can't say I'm surprised, Rex," Padmé empathized surprisingly. "Were you at least able to get him to hold it properly?"

"He can take it apart and put it back together with supervision," he held up his fingers, tapping off what he _had _been able to train the klutz on. "Without it, he's liable to put the tibanna gas chamber in backwards and blow himself and the blaster to pieces when trying to fire."

"Noted," her amusement was obvious. "What else?"

"He can hold it properly in the right stance!" Ahsoka interjected.

"_If _he concentrates." Rex quantified.

"Which is normal for Jar Jar," Padmé agreed. "Were you able to get him to fire and aim in the right direction at all?"

"Forty percent of the time he gets distracted easily and it throws off his concentration."

"A sixty percent success rate?" She sounded impressed. "Better results than I had hoped, Captain Rex."

"But less than I'm accustomed to getting."

"Jar Jar is not your typical recruit." Her smile was wry. "I'm told you've terminated his training."

"I have."

"Are you sure you won't consider continuing for the last two days?"

"Yeah Rex, it could be fun!"

"I'm sorry Senator," he cast Ahsoka a quelling look; even _she_ wouldn't sway him in this. "I've done everything I can with him." _And if he shoots Ahsoka one more time…_

The strength of his reaction to Ahsoka's injury struck him belatedly as excessive as the murderous intent which crossed his mind. He was a clone, bred and grown to get shot at. He and his brothers got shot at every day; their Commander, _Ahsoka_ got shot at every day, yet this was somehow different.

Somehow, the thought of Jar Jar, of _anyone,_ doing _her_ harm, stuck in his chest like an inactive vibroknife – not unlike his visceral reaction to her collapse in the lab.

It shouldn't have affected him like it had; death was a part of life, of _his_ life. An accepted risk and reality. She was a Jedi, a soldier - albeit a young one - and her life expectancy was only longer because of her connection to the Force and the lightsabre she bore.

It shouldn't have mattered that his Commander was facing death, only that she'd met it in the line of duty without hesitation.

He shouldn't have let his concern for Ahs- his _Commanding Officer_, interfere with his objectives. Shouldn't have put anyone's well being, hers especially, above the mission. His personal failure troubled him, turning his thoughts darker than they'd been before, analyzing without understand his disturbing actions and reactions to Commander Tano's plight – both on the range and in the lab.

In the end, with nothing in his experience to guide him, he came to one conclusion; it was done.

Rex was relieved to put the mission behind him but, for all he felt guilty for being unable to fulfill his task, he was glad to be rid of it.

"I understand Captain; better than you know." Padmé shook her head and approached where he was standing next to Ahsoka's chair. "Pulling a blaster on him aside, I can't thank you enough for having the patience to teach him what you could. I feel better knowing he's somewhat better prepared for the missions we'll be on."

"Respectfully, Senator, if you want to be prepared, bring along a couple of clones and leave the Gungan behind."

"I'll take it under advisement, Captain." She assured him, offering her hand. "Once you return to the _Resolute_, perhaps you can pick a couple of your brothers you think would be suited to the position on an… _as needed _basis."

"It would be my pleasure, Senator," he assured her, clasping, shaking and releasing her hand swiftly while offering her a nod. "Thank you."

"But Rex, what are we going to do with ourselves if we're not training Jar Jar?"

"What else, kid? You think you can out shoot me; you get to prove it."

True to her word, Padmé didn't hold Rex to the remainder of Jar Jar's training and his remaining time on Naboo was blessedly Jar Jar free. He and Ahsoka spent a good deal of their time on the shooting range, Padmé joining them on occasion when her schedule permitted, and proving to be an excellent shot.

When General Skywalker landed several days later to collect them, Ahsoka bounded up to her Master with the whole of her renewed vigor, a grin Rex feared would split her face and the exuberance he'd so missed, and asked the question that would, eventually, fundamentally change her fighting style forever.

_Fin_


	19. S5, Ep 2: Onderon II

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm simply destroying the sandcastles.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Onderon II

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Characters:** Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri

**Genre:** Friendship, Angst

**Era:** The Clone Wars

**Summary:** Set during Episode 2, Season 5; Ahsoka's reunion with Lux isn't all she hoped it would be.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onderon II<span>**

The debriefing was short and sweet, and Rex knew, looking around the freedom fighters of Onderon, he had his work cut out for him. These were men and women forced from their homes by the strength of their principles and, while formidable and admirable, not exactly expert warriors.

They were ill equipped to deal with the droid occupation; the trio of leadership was visibly at odds, the tension between them unhealthy for the movement. Yet, he wasn't here for fixing their leadership. He was here to teach them some of the guerilla tactics he and his men had perfected and pass along some of the lessons they'd learned the hard way.

Pulling out a datapad, he double checked the training regime he'd cobbled together, adding a couple of notes the new intelligence had provided.

"Captain?"

"Ma'am?" he looked up to see the woman who'd offered to help get their supplies; Steela… Steela something; much as he prided himself on his attention to detail, his focus had been split at the time of their introduction. He put his datapad away.

She smiled faintly. "Just Steela, Captain Rex."

"Rex," he offered with a nod. Civilians liked to eschew titles and he'd learned to reciprocate the same courtesy when it was offered.

"Captain Rex," Steela insisted as she matched his steps, steering him towards several milling groups. "If you're going to be training us; it's better to keep that distance."

He agreed, but had also found it never hurt to make the offer; helped 'break the ice' - as Ahsoka had once told him. "Of course."

"How much help do you need with the supplies, Captain?"

"A dozen men and Commander Tano."

A moue of _something_ crossed Steela's face as she looked away.

Rex followed her gaze to his Commander and Bonteri were speaking together in low tones. Ahsoka's head was cocked, a smile playing about her lips as she laughed and shook her head at something the boy said. She looked young, eager, a sparkle in her eyes as she, in turn, make _Bonteri _laugh.

Carefully controlling his own expression, Rex considered Steela from the corner of his eye and was surprised to see irritation on her features.

"_She's_ not really a Jedi, right?"

"She is."

"But she's so _young_!"

"Apparent age is not an indication of experience or ability," Rex turned away, keeping one eye on Ahsoka and the Bonteri boy, his tone deliberately even. "Commander Tano is a highly respected member of the Jedi order; she wouldn't be here if she was incapable. Rest assured, ma'am, those lightsabers on her hips are for more than just show."

"I just put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?" Steela smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry, Captain; I didn't mean to disparage your Commander."

"Many who encounter her make the mistake of underestimating her abilities." He shrugged, leaving it at that. It wasn't an acceptance, but he'd made his point and he turned his focus back to the task at hand. "The men you recruit to collect the supplies will need rope and large nets or travois - if you have them."

"That's something we do have," Steela excused herself and departed to collect the men and supplies they would need.

Rex, not needed for that organization, and at a loss for something to do until they had the supplies, pulled out the datapad and resumed making his notes, one eye still cast towards Ahsoka. He couldn't help himself. He knew the difficulty she would have with this encounter and took the opportunity to visually assess the young man who'd so caught her fancy.

Shorter than he was, Lux wasn't, in Rex's opinion, much to look at. Average _young_ looks to his way of thinking. Brown hair, messy and unkempt - _sloppy _- like one of the holostars Ahsoka had shown him on a whim.

Bonteri's uniform was flashy, upper crust and expensive looking; as if the young man had decided to pull something from his closet to dazzle the droids instead of destroy them. Though how he'd go about the latter, Rex wasn't sure; the young Senator carried no weapon he could see. Yet, he knew better than to take that at face value after the kid's underhanded treatment of Ahsoka and their subsequent adventure to Carlac.

As he'd told Steela; apparent age had nothing to do with ability; and for all Ahsoka and Lux _appeared_ to be the same age, he knew his Commander had _years _on the boy. Still, for all her experience in the field, and all the boy's inexperience, he'd managed to catch her by surprise. As a result, Rex would watch his step.

The kid wasn't stupid, just naive - which made him dangerous, and Rex wasn't about to underestimate him.

After that brief, and less than impressive, assessment, Rex found he still couldn't pin point what exactly was the draw for Ahsoka. Lux Bonteri _might_ have been better than average looking, Rex wasn't exactly a judge of male attractiveness, but otherwise seemed very much a young man playing at war.

His past treatment of Ahsoka aside, Rex wasn't sure if he'd have liked Bonteri anyway; he came across as spoiled, entitled and more than a touch arrogant.

With the way Bonteri had treated Ahsoka in the past, Rex's opinion of the kid was about as low as it could go before being outright hostile. He wasn't looking forward to working with him but Rex was able to put his personal feelings about the young Onderondian aside and focus on his true purpose.

Not the training of the rebel cell, though that was certainly a strong secondary objective, but to be there for Ahsoka in what he knew was going to be a rough assignment for her.

An assignment that was going to get interesting, no doubt; if he read the look Steela had shot his Commander and the ensuing clipped comments correctly, he suspected she was jealous of Ahsoka's time with Lux. Or rather, the young Bonteri showing an interest in the Padawan.

Teenage drama had never interested him, but in this case he was emotionally invested.

Bonteri had already botched and endangered Ahsoka's life once and that grievous error in judgment was one Rex found he couldn't forgive or forget. Ahsoka was well able to take care of herself and seasoned enough to know when to avoid a situation, but she had a major blind spot when it came to the Bonteri boy. The kid, who had put her at risk once and was liable to do it again if he hadn't learned his lesson, was a wild card for her reaction.

If her assignment to Mandalore was any indication, she'd risk a lot to ensure his continued well-being.

As Ahsoka had often done the same for him, it irked him to know the little _di'kut_ earned the same respect; especially since he knew it wasn't reciprocated.

Steela caught his attention with a hand wave and a whistle, giving a brief instruction to those who would be coming to collect the supplies, and led the way into the forest. Rex followed, glancing around at the dozen or so who were accompanying them, Lux and Ahsoka falling in near the back as he stepped beneath the canopy.

The trek wouldn't take long, maybe twenty minutes, and as the camp disappeared behind him, Rex's instincts warned him of someone approaching from his blind side. Glancing back, his hand falling to his blaster, he deliberately left it where it was as Lux Bonteri distanced himself from Ahsoka and fell into step with the clone Captain.

"Captain Rex."

"Senator."

"If you have a moment," Lux looked around as they ducked around one of the larger trees. Stepping closer, he young man nodded off to the side, an indication that he wanted to distance themselves a little more from the group and Ahsoka, who was tailing them, a few steps back. "I'd like to speak with you; alone."

"Of course." Rex hid his personal dislike for the boy under a veneer of professionalism. Other than their shared friendship with Ahsoka and common enemy, as far as Rex knew, they had nothing in common. If Bonteri was about to try and justify his actions on Carlac or some other kind of nonsense, he had a surprise coming.

Rex caught Ahsoka look from him to Bonteri and back and made a motion with his hand to let her know that this didn't involve her.

Yet.

Their boots crunched in the leaves and detritus as they walked for a few minutes in silence, Rex casting a sidelong look at the boy Ahsoka had told him so much about and reviewed his assessment. He _still_ looked like a holo star. As he confirmed his earlier findings, Rex found himself slightly was amused that, despite his chosen career path, that the young Senator was at a loss for the words to begin. So Rex made it easy. "What can I do for you?"

"You can explain."

Words Rex wanted to turn back on him but he doubted the kid was talking about Carlac. His brows furrowed, searching for the context - but Lux didn't elaborate. "Explain about what exactly?"

"Aargonar."

There was an underlying hostility to the name of the planet that Rex didn't follow, unable to fathom just where the question had come from. As far as he could tell, there was no context and he answered as honestly as he could. "It was a successful planetary reclamation operation early on in the war."

Inexplicably, Bonteri's jaw hardened, his eyes darkening with what Rex could only label as rage. "And when you assaulted the planet, why didn't you take prisoners?"

"GAR policy, sir; hostiles are eliminated unless they surrender."

"Hostiles." Lux's voice turn cold. "My father was a man doing his _job _on Aargonar and you and your ilk killed him without provocation. I've read the reports, _Captain_; their position was assaulted by the republic army and they were forced to defend themselves!"

Mindful of Ahsoka's presence several feet back, Rex managed not to snap back at the upstart. He kept his tone carefully neutral though his temper spiked. "My ilk."

"_Clones_," Bonteri hissed, "I _know_ what you are, Captain; I don't approve of you being here."

"You _did _ask for the help of the Republic."

"We asked for the help of the _Jedi Council_," Lux snapped back tightly. "Of Ahsoka and Masters Skywalker and Kenobi; not _you_."

"The Generals chose to include the person most capable of getting the job done; me." Rex slanted a hard look at the _child_ to his side. "Like your father was, _sir_, I am obliged to follow orders."

"How dare you _presume _to-"

The venom in Lux's tone was the last straw and Rex stopped, turning on the young man with a frown. "I _presume_, because you father undoubtedly killed many of my _brothers _before he died and I don't hold _you _responsible_,_" he bit out tightly. "Honor him for what he did; as a solider and a man and let the pass rest."

Watching the shock and indignation bloom on Lux's face was almost worth it but stopping drew Ahsoka's attention and she closed the distance before Lux responded.

"Is there a problem, boys?"

Starting at Lux, watching the boy watch him, Rex didn't feel obliged to enlighten the Padawan. Lux stiffened under that gaze, going impossibly more rigid with Ahsoka's presence. Having pulled Rex aside to void her involvement, Rex suspected _he_ wasn't feeling the need to enlighten her either.

"No problem, Commander."

"Lux?" The Padawan stepped between them.

"It doesn't concern you; stay out of this, Ahsoka."

Which was not, Rex reflected inwardly, the way to get her to step away. He watched as her expression went from friendly to closed, turning his way with a deliberate move. "Rex?"

"I _said_ stay out of it; this is between me and the clone."

There was a flash of irritation in her eyes and Rex held his tongue; he knew what came next. He could see it in the depths of her azure orbs. Ahsoka had never liked being told what to do by anyone, least of all someone who was disparaging her friends - even if it was another friend - and she had always been, Rex knew with a surge of satisfaction, particularly protective of _him_.

"And I asked a question of you and _Rex_," she countered, all Jedi Commander in that moment, never taking her eyes from Rex's. "Captain?"

"He's asked about the assault on Aargonar, Commander."

She frowned, not placing the reference - which wasn't surprising since she hadn't been Anakin's Padawan yet.

"It's where he and his kind ki-"

"_Kind_?" There was a note in her voice that belied years on the battlefield the Bonteri boy couldn't hope to match. "Rex and his brothers are human men, Lux; they're not a _kind_. They're flesh and blood like you or I and they deserve your respect!"

"They killed my father!"

Irritation slipping from her like water, Ahsoka blinked and turned incredulous eyes to the young man,. "_Now_? You picked _now_ to bring it up? We're getting ready to train you, all of you, on how to help free your planet from the very people your father believed in and you're rehashing _history_?"

"He was my father!"

"Rex didn't kill your father, Lux."

"You don't know that.

"For all you know he wasn't even on Aargonar at the time!"

"I was on Aargonar," Rex conceded, knowing it wouldn't really help but unwilling to let his Commander fight this battle for him. Honesty was ingrained in him and if a little part of him took some pleasure in turning the screws on Bonteri, so be it. "Torrent Company and the five hundred and first were charged with assaulting the main base and the bulk of the enemy forces though, not the outlying posts."

"See?"

"He'd _say_ anything, Ahsoka."

"If Rex says that's where he was, that _is_ where he was, Lux."

The young Senator glared at her and Rex drew his attention, trying not to like the friction between them when he knew Ahsoka's feelings for the boy. "I may not have been a part of that particular assault, Senator, but I do regret your father was a casualty of the campaign."

"A nice way of saying you'd have shot him if he was shooting at you."

"It's war, sir," Rex's response was surprisingly diplomatic, even to himself - but then, he'd put that battle behind him a long time ago. "The unfortunate truth is that there are casualties on both sides."

"Lux, I know you're hurt, but Rex didn't do it; you can't blame every clone for the actions of a few who were following orders."

"Can't I?"

"Your father was fighting for the cause, the _leader_, who eventually killed your mother. I know you miss them, but don't you think it's time to put that conflict aside and move forward? Don't you want to honor their memory with legitimate action instead of looking to place blame?"

Lux looked from one to the other and then nodded once, sharply, his expression closed and grim despite the fact that Ahsoka's words seemed to have gotten through to him. "For Ahsoka's sake and the sake of my people, I will learn what you have to teach me, Captain, but that doesn't mean I like _you_."

Rex said nothing, biting his tongue on the comment that the kid didn't know him not to like him. His fingers twitched, _itching_, to take his blaster and stun the annoyance just to end it.

Lux had accused him of something from a battle that had been _years _ago; Rex's own grievance with the kid was barely months old. But, out of respect for Ahsoka, he said nothing. Would_ continue _to say nothing; this was neither the time nor the place to call the Bonteri boy on his actions with regards to the Padawan.

The day would come, but that day wasn't now when they were forced to be allies.

Lux moved away.

"Boy, you sure know how to make friends, don't you, Rexster?"

Ignoring her tease, Rex smiled faintly and nodded her way, tilting his head towards Lux when she made no move to follow. "Go with him, Ahsoka."

She blinked, surprised and decidedly undecided. "Are you sure?"

"It's where you want to be," it was plain to see the crush she had on the boy hadn't faded despite her impassioned defense of him, and while Rex didn't like it, he could do no more than accept it, "maybe you can convince him I'm not the bad guy here."

"Gee Rex, why not just ask me to win the war in a day?"

"You need a challenge," he teased.

"Are you sure?"

"Go."

With one last look, she turned and left, catching up with Bonteri while Rex watched and then, as they began to speak, turned his attention away and back to the path, picking his way quickly through the brush to join the advanced scouts to locate their supplies. _This _was what he was good at and why he was here; he refocused on his objective and deliberately put the Padawan and junior Senator from his mind.

He had a job to do and intended to do it right.

_fin_


	20. S5, Ep 2: Onderon III

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm simply destroying the sandcastles.

**Title:** Onderon III

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Characters:** Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano

**Genre:** Friendship, Angst

**Era:** The Clone Wars

**Summary:** Set during Episode 2, Season 5; Rex has a word with Ahsoka after her reunion with Lux isn't all she apparently hoped it would be.

**Onderon III**

"You shouldn't let him get to you."

The soft comment startled her enough that Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber and had to twirl her wrist in a sharp motion to ensure it didn't hit the ground. Twisting as she did so towards the familiar voice and halfway to her feet before she exhaled softly, belatedly realizing she wasn't in any danger.

"Rex."

He watched her with a knowing look, one hand on the wall above her head, his face and eyes partially obscured by the scout helmet he wore.

The look was enough that she squirmed as she sat back against one of the ruin's walls in her previous position, her legs dangling over the short drop to the ground below. It was a secluded spot, as far as things went in the small camp, and one that didn't afford her the view of Lux being waiting on hand and foot by _that woman_. "What?"

He crouched next to her, not taking a seat, but then he was in 'Captain' mode and had been since they'd hit the ground. "You shouldn't let him get to you."

"Who?"

He gave her another look as if to ask if they were really going to play _that_ game and Ahsoka felt the chevrons on her montrals darken. Rex knew all about the troubles she'd been having with her feelings for Lux and didn't deserve to be treated as if he didn't. She knew it; _he_ knew it – which was why he was probably turning to go that very moment.

Reaching out one hand, she grabbed his forearm, stopping him. "Rex – wait." Their eyes locked as he looked back her way. "I'm sorry, I- can you take that silly thing off? I can't talk to you when you're wearing that thing."

Taking a knee, he tugged off his helmet and goggles, leaving them to dangle from his fingertips for a moment before placing them on the ground. "Better?"

Relieved he now not only sounded like Rex, but looked like him too, she nodded. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "Lux shouldn't have come after you like that."

Shortly after their introduction to the group, Lux had made a point to take Rex aside and demand an explanation; one Rex had been unable to give. Lux had wanted to know about the assault on Aargonar that had killed his father, stopping just short of actually accusing Rex of having done the deed himself.

Ahsoka, seeing the confrontation, had stepped in to break it up.

"I don't blame him, Ahsoka."

"I do; it was neither the time nor the place," she shook her head with frustration, releasing him as she just realized she'd still been holding him practically captive with her grip. "I thought he knew that."

"Just as he would _know_ to allow an opportunity to eliminate the Count slip by if it presented itself right now? Or how he should have _known_ not to take a Jedi to Carlac and the Deathwatch?" She blinked, not having thought of it, and Rex shook his head in an echo of hers, except his was tolerant. "The boy lost his father on Aargonar, Ahsoka; it may have been a long time ago, but wasn't it you who said he holds a grudge?"

"Trust you to use my own words against me."

"Only if I have to; I can usually find my own." They shared a look and Ahsoka was the one to look away first, Rex shifting his weight a little on his knee. "I don't blame him for harboring that resentment and neither should you."

"I don't," she denied, "but I do blame him for choosing the worst time to bring it up."

"Simply saying the words appear to have been enough, Ahsoka; let it go."

"I can't," she admitted, staring out without really seeing. "It's bad enough he went after you, but..."

Rex waited silently and she knew it as she struggled to find the words to tell him what she was thinking, what she was feeling. How could she explain that seeing Lux again had been a kind of rush she couldn't quite describe? Rex knew she'd never fully understood what she was feeling, had never really put a name on it beyond 'crush', but did that describe now?

Did that help quantify the surge of frustration that surged through her veins every time she saw Steela and Lux interact? Or the hurt she felt when the boy she'd been in knots over for months didn't even seem to realize she was really there in favor of another? What about when he chose to help Steela with the drills Rex was teaching them without so much as a glance in _her_ direction?

She finally sighed and glanced back at him, confusion, frustration, and hurt she knew he'd see in the depths of her eyes. "You know this isn't easy for me."

"You knew it wouldn't be."

"I didn't… I wasn't…"

There was a pause before he smiled faintly and finished her sentence. "You didn't expect competition."

She grimaced with his astute observation but didn't deny it. "How shallow can a girl be, huh?"

"I don't think it's shallow; I think it proves you've emotions and feelings like the rest of us."

"I don't think I'm supposed to feel like _this_."

"Even Jedi are allowed to feel."

"Feel yes, but jealousy is the path to the Darkside, Rex," she sat back against the wall. "It leads to fear and hate; I don't-"

"You won't."

He sounded so certain she relaxed fractionally. "How can you know?"

"Because it goes against everything you are; everything you believe. You won't let it control you."

"No. But… I _am_ distracted, Rex," she admitted. "My focus is off; it isn't where it should be."

He didn't say anything.

"_Anakin_ commented on it." She pulled her knees in and dropped her forehead. "If _he's_ noticing, that's not good." There was a moment and then, to her surprise, a soft, low sound of amusement reverberated through her montrals and her head came up – to find Rex chuckling. "It's _not_ funny."

"Sure it is," he countered, giving her a nudge and his half smile. "How many times have you and I been a part of operations involving Senator Amidala?"

She blinked at the sudden change in topic and answered without thinking. "A few."

"And how many of those were planned?"

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, considering the question but she couldn't recall all of them. Which meant, of course, that there were _quite _a few and most of them had been impromptu; rash acts on Anakin's part. She still wasn't following his line of thinking. "So?"

"My point is that Jedi are not emotionless beings." He paused for a moment, looking away as if to gather his thoughts before starting abruptly on a surprising topic, his smile gone. "Growing up on Kamino, the long necks told us that emotions made a man weak. They compromise your ability to think and to make solid command decisions. To accomplish your goals. We weren't encouraged to feel; many thought we couldn't."

"Rex-"

He held up one hand, indicating he had more to say and stopping her interruption. "The training on Kamino is difficult. It has to be to create the soldiers capable of fighting this war. But the long necks were wrong." He spoke with conviction and intensity; certainty he was right. "There _are_ two sides to emotions. While potentially detrimental, they can also be a source of strength." His gaze came back to hers and his smile this time was faint. "You taught me that."

"What's your point, Rex?"

"My point, Comman-"

"Rex."

"My point, _Ahsoka_," he amended with a nod of respect, "is that we - you and me - are allowed to be just as emotionally vulnerable as the rest of the Galaxy; we simply have to be able to control it better. We have to know when to let those feelings sway us and when to let them go."

_"Rex!"_

Ahsoka grimaced at the echo from behind their perch. "Anakin's looking for you."

_"Ahsoka!"_

"For us," he offered her his hand. "Break time's over. Shall we show these amateurs how it's done?"

Looking at his outstretched hand for a moment, Ahsoka nodded, met his gaze and grasped it with a smile. "Let's."

_fin_


	21. S5, Post Ep 4: Onderon IV

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm simply destroying the sandcastles.

**Title:** Onderon IV

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Characters:** Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano

**Genre:** Friendship, Angst

**Era:** The Clone Wars

**Summary:** Set post Episode 5, Season 5; Rex finds Ahsoka after Steela's death.

**Author's Note: **Last of the "Onderon Arc" Vigs… then onto different things!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onderon IV<span>**

The first clue Ahsoka had that she wasn't alone was the crunch of combat boots against the gravel and rock.

A breeze caressed her skin, cool but not to the point of being chill, carrying the sounds to her as she stood on the precipice where her life had changed so very much. The distinctive sound of that tread was one she'd heard almost daily, as accustomed to her as breathing. But it wasn't the tread that caught her attention; it was the familiar and unique gait.

Precise, drilled paces had disappeared somewhere in the midst of the Umbaran conflict. Gone were the measured, even steps that had once dominated those strides when they were alone. Gone were the exact lift and tread and in its place was a cross between her normal quick step and a military correctness.

Even without turning she'd have known that walk, known _him_ in any situation.

_Rex._

She didn't turn, unsurprised that he'd sought her out here, on the top of the cliff where she'd failed with such tragic consequences.

Masters Skywalker and Kenobi hadn't wanted her to return to this place, but she'd insisted, knowing that if she didn't visit just one more time, she'd never find it within herself to start healing; knowing that she'd never forgive herself.

Here was where victory for Onderon had been assured; the battle playing out in such a way that she'd been discouraged from getting involved, from 'taking sides'. And she was now second guessing her obedience something fierce. She'd been on the planet taking orders from a series of Generals worlds away and removed from the fighting. She'd followed the mandates of her order, despite her own judgments on the situation, and not gotten involved; acted as strictly an adviser.

Until she could no longer stand idly by and watch the people she'd befriended, who were risking their lives for what they believed in, hang on the precipice of failure when they should have been winning - and weren't - thanks to the Jedi non-interference stance.

Like Rex, having blindly followed General Krell on Umbara, she'd done the same with the council - and come out with questions that had no answers. Questions no one wanted to hear, that she _couldn't _voice to any Jedi as most would see them as seditious.

Not unlike her clone companion.

"Credit for your thoughts."

It was an unexpected opening, soft though the words were and drew her gaze from the pile of rock below. "Credits? Really?"

He shrugged, looking more like himself in the familiar trooper armor, his helmet clipped to his belt and his dual DC-17s on his hips, than when she'd last seen him. It was… a relief, comforting, to see him dressed as she was accustomed and not in the ridiculous scout armor he'd worn.

"How do you think we paid for your pendant?" it was a rhetorical question that required no answer and, even as she watched his expression, it shifted, dropping to the dual bandage high on her chest. "How's the shoulder?"

"Holding up," she lifted it and winced when it would only go so far. "See?"

"And the rest of you?"

Her arm dropped back into position, her gaze siding back to the boulders that had been the death of a dear friend. The cairn would have been a fitting place for Steela's grave, but her brother hadn't agreed.

Steela had been a hero of the people, Saw had argued, Lux taking his side, and deserved a state funeral. She deserved to be recognized by the people she'd given her life to free. His sister's sacrifice had been the turning point, her selfless disregard for her own safety in her protection of the king, which had given Onderon back its rightful ruler.

Staring at the rubble below the outcropping, she reflected on the fact she'd been unable to sleep the night before with the nightmares and what ifs; half a second more and she'd have had a tangible, firm hold on Steela, she'd have-

Ahsoka swallowed hard, her throat tight, trying to let go of the guilt - and failing.

It did no one, her master had said, any good to wonder what _could_ have been, you simply had to live with what _was_. She had to let it go, to mourn the woman she'd seen as both rival and ally, and accept what she couldn't change. It was that thought that fueled her less than convincing reply. "I'll survive."

"That wasn't the question, Ahsoka."

She'd known it before answering but had anyway; the events were too new, too _raw_ to share with anyone. Even Rex. Inhaling deeply, she squared her shoulders with a flinch as the wound protested, and turned to face him; deliberately, turning her back on the site of the accident. Seeing him, seeing the concern and understanding in his eyes, helped in ways no words ever could.

It wasn't the first time she'd lost a good friend and soldier and it wouldn't be the last. Rex, better than anyone, knew all about that pain and having him there to help, to share in it with her, made her feel better. His presence, somehow, made all the difference. "I'm alright, Rexster. Just fine."

He examined her for a moment and then shook his head. "I go away for a half dozen cycles and leave you to advise a rebellion. You, in turn, get distracted by a boy you have a crush on, reveal the Jedi involvement, help free the rightful ruler of the planet, attempt to save the appointed General and get yourself shot in the process. You, Ahsoka, are not 'fine'."

"No," she agreed, glancing back one last time before stepping away from the ledge. "I'm not. But you understand why - and why I can't let it control me."

Rex nodded once, sharply. "There's always another battle to fight; another skirmish to win."

"And another friend to lose."

"Or gain," he admonished with a faint smile. "For the cost of the battle, the outcome was one she would have desired."

Ahsoka nodded, though it hadn't been a question.

"Do you think she would have objected to this being the price of your victory if she'd known it in advance?"

"Would you?" The _look _he gave her made her shake her head. "You've always said you know the possible cost of victory, Rex; that you know you're going to give your life for this cause," her throat closed, cutting off the strength of her words and leaving them barely a whisper. She swallowed to rid herself of the lump the thought always brought; Rex _couldn´t _die. She pushed the thoughts away and refocused on his question; it hadn't been about _him. _"Steela knew it was a possibility but she… she didn't view it as an inevitability. I think… I think she fully expected to survive this war."

There was a pause before he replied. "You know better, Ahsoka."

Her shoulders slumped as they began to walk and she sighed, her right hand coming up to cover the ache in her left shoulder; the tangible, _personal_ evidence of her failure. "You're right," she agreed, pained. "No one _expects_ to survive, we all just hope to, strive to; fight to."

"And not all of us make it." They shared a moment of silence, stopping as one to look back at the cliff, the memory of all the friends they'd lost, not just Steela, heavy between them before turning to continue their walk away. "She was a good soldier."

"She was," Ahsoka agreed, feeling the weight of Steela's death easing with his company, with the sharing of her grief. She might always wonder what could have been different, what more she could have done, but in those moments it was a nice reminder that she wasn't alone. "Rex?"

He cocked his head at her.

"Do you think… I didn't…" she stopped herself, searching for the right words to voice the fear that had been haunting her since it had happened. "You don't think I _let_ her fall, do you?"

Rex halted.

Ahsoka didn't notice until she was a few steps beyond his position, frowning when she did, to turn and look at him. He was frowning right back at her, his expression foreboding, his arms crossed over his chest like he was about to dress down a shiny who'd taken an unwarranted risk. Taken aback by his aggressive stance, her brow furrowed. "Rex?"

"_Never_ think that," he told her, his words clipped and just shy of holding the weight of command. "You are the most selfless Jedi I know."

"But I-"

"You what; were jealous?"

"You know I was." It sounded so petty, so _weak_ to admit it, especially now. "I didn't-"

"Would you trade places with her?"

"What?"

"Would you trade places with her?" his question was as evenly delivered the second time as the first. "Would you gladly give anything to go back and take her place?"

"Of course I would! What kind of-" she sucked in a breath, eyes widening, as she realized what he was doing.

"Of course you _would_," he repeated, seemingly for her benefit. "You didn't _let_ her fall, Ahsoka; you did everything you could to _save _her."

"You don't even know what happened, Rex; you weren't _here_."

"No, I wasn't; but I know _you_."

And it was as simple as that. His faith, his belief in her and that she wouldn't let her personal feelings deter her from the right course of action; that somehow, someway, she would pick the correct path and _always_ do the right thing. It shone from his gaze, echoed in his words; his conviction was humbling and left her speechless.

Rex took the couple of steps to stand beside her once more, but Ahsoka couldn't take her eyes off of his. No other words had affected her as much. Not the platitudes that it hadn't been her fault, nor the assurances from any quarter that she'd done all she could.

No.

This was a man who'd been with her, beside her, as both mentor and friend, since she'd become Anakin's Padawan; this was a man who knew her better than anyone else. Better than her Master even, in some ways; better than she knew herself. She'd submitted no official report yet, and he didn't know any of the details beyond what he'd have heard in rumor, but his _faith_ in her left no room for doubts.

The guilt weighing her down began to ease as he lifted one hand and, after a moment's hesitation, placed it on her uninjured shoulder and squeezed gently. "You did everything you could to save Steela, Ahsoka. Whether you believe it or not, you will _never_ be able to convince me you didn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You wouldn't be you if you had."

Staring at him, Ahsoka wanted to believe him.

"You once told me that Jedi regret the same as anyone," he added. "It's regretful that you weren't able to save Steela; she'd have been a good leader to these people and had the qualities they needed. You tried your best; you did all you could and, at the end of the day, that's all anyone can ask or expect."

"Do or do not, Rex."

He smiled faintly. "You _did_; the outcome simply wasn't what you intended." Releasing her, he nodded towards the speeder bike he'd brought with him; the one she'd failed to notice until now. "Are you ready?"

Ahsoka turned to look one last time at the cliff that had stolen Steela and nearly cost her Lux, taking a deep breath and then releasing it, feeling lighter for having shared the burden. The grief over Steela's passing wouldn't truly ever fade, but she could be proud of what she'd done, of what she'd _tried_ to do.

If the gunship hadn't shot her, she'd have saved Steela.

If.

But it had and Steela was dead through no fault of hers. Rex was right; she'd intended a different outcome and, if she'd been unhindered, would have gotten it. It was time to lay Steela's death at the feet of those to whom it belonged.

The Separatists and their droids.

"Ahsoka?"

With a brief nod to the cliff, she spun on one heel, determined that Steela's death wouldn't be for nothing. "Let's get out of here, Rex; there are clankers somewhere that need to be slagged."

_fin_


	22. S5, Post Ep 18: Beyond A Shadow Vig I

**Author's Note: **I was going to post this next week, but couldn't resist... there's at least one, possibly two more to this 'Vig arc' and it references the "Signs" duology from earlier in this series.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond a Shadow... Vig I<span>**

Rex stared down into the chasm where Ahsoka had jumped, standing beside his General with a feeling of helpless frustration. Somehow, he'd reached the lip before Anakin, watched as Ahsoka had dropped with consummate skill to the hauler - and beyond his reach. Even if he attached his climbing cable, he'd never have reached her in time.

One look; slightly frightened but determined and she'd disappeared into the steam of the shaft. Blinking to focus his HUD, Rex zoomed in, looking for her, another last glimpse... but nothing. She was gone.

Gone. Ahsoka, his friend, Commander and partner was _gone_.

His fist clenched at his side as Fox's voice sounded in his helmet.

_"All units stand down and return to base for further instructions; the prisoner has escaped into the under levels."_

_Prisoner_. Rex's jaw clenched. Ahsoka was being done a disservice. She'd said she was being framed and Rex, knowing her like he did, believed her. Part of the reason he'd not taken part in the firefight of her pursuit; he couldn't bring himself to fire on her, even if it was a stun bolt.

"Let's go, Rex. She's gone for now."

He turned his gaze on his General, automatically zooming out. A quick glance showed that Fox and the men had already started to retrace their steps. Yanking off his helmet, Rex pitched his voice low, knowing he sounded angry but unable to help himself. It was the first time he'd really addressed his General personally since Umbara, but it didn't matter considering the context. He needed to say _something_. "She didn't do it."

"I know that!" Anakin snapped, visibly just as frustrated, his gaze going back to the service shaft.

"The Commander... _Ahsoka_," Rex stressed her name, drawing Anakin's gaze back his way, "would _never_ kill clones unprovoked, sir. She had plenty of opportunity before you ordered the weapons set to stun and avoided each one. Why would she do that if she'd already killed the men in the prison? She didn't do it; couldn't have."

"I agree," Anakin's expression was grim, "but we need to find out who did do it if we're going to clear her name, Rex."

"Say the word sir, and Torrent Company will find them. She's our Commander; an attack on her is an attack on all of us."

A slap of one hand on his shoulder showed Anakin's appreciation. "It's a Jedi matter now, Rex. I need to report to the council with what's happened and where she went. We _will_ find her. Mark my words. She _will_ come home."

Rex liked the sound of that, but only if they were able to prove her innocence. If they couldn't… it didn't even bear thinking.

"Return to the barracks and let the rest of the company know."

"They'll have heard the all-points bulletin, sir." He wasn't happy about that either. Publicly declaring that Ahsoka had killed clones had left a sour taste in his mouth. He'd _known_ she wasn't capable of it, but by doing so, he'd mobilized the clone forces to search for her immediately. A necessary deception, but Rex hadn't _liked_ doing it. When he saw her again, he was going to owe her one hell of an apology.

"I know; go set them straight."

Anakin headed off and Rex slapped his helmet back on, following, quiet, going through the events as they'd landed and the pursuit that had followed. He went through each step, wondering what would have happened if he'd been the one to reach Ahsoka first, before Anakin. Would he have been able to talk her down? Into giving herself up where her Master hadn't?

He didn't know.

He entertained the idea, comparing it to everything he knew about the Padawan, and decided he probably wouldn't have. She'd been set up, known it, and determined to clear her name; she'd never have surrendered, knowing his word wouldn't carry any weight with the factions who believed her guilty. He'd have had to let her go anyway, to watch helplessly as she threw herself down the shaft, powerless to help her when she needed him most. He couldn't have gone with her, even if she'd have allowed it; he would have been a liability to her being on the run.

As he considered what he'd seen at the end, Rex thought back to when they'd had her surrounded, to the kill count of _zero_ flashing on his HUD; to before she'd hit the massive ventilation and refuse ducts to the base and stopped, Anakin turning the corner up ahead and leaving him behind, alone.

Quickly, Rex pulled up the recorded footage on his HUD and confirmed his suspicions. Ahsoka'd had only one lightsaber in hand at the end and her shoto hadn't been on her belt.

Where had she lost it?

Tracking back through the sewers to the ventilation point, Rex used the climbing cable still in place to haul himself from the shaft, finding himself to be alone. Anakin was already disappearing over the catwalks towards the main exit of the base, the other troopers ahead of him. Taking a moment, he scanned the area that had shortly before been where his best friend had been pursued by the men she'd called brother and friend.

The unfairness of it struck him like a blow to the chest. Few Jedi cared to really know the troops they served with; few Jedi came to see them as individuals and men with personalities, hopes, dreams and fears. Ahsoka had been one of those precious few and to have them now believing the worst about her...

Rex focused his HUD on a smoking catwalk several meters away, making his way in that direction and then under it, scanning the area. Only a rocket made that kind of mess and if they'd fired a rocket at Ahsoka while she'd been armed, it was possible, however unlikely, she'd dropped one of her blades.

It took several minutes of searching before Rex found what he was looking for; the small, cylindrical hilt of her shoto, barely visible and wedged into a shadowed corner under one of the massive pipes. Prying it free, he examined the scuffed and marked housing, gently, reverently, brushing away the grime. Staring at it, he realized it was likely his last link to her, and his hand clenched around it unconsciously.

_Ahsoka_.

She was good with a single blade, but better with two, and he wished there was some way to get it to her. It was far too reminiscent of the time she'd been caught by Trandoshan hunters and Rex had kept her lightsabers until her return.

This time, however, he wasn't sure if she _would_ return. She was a deadly predator, skilled and dangerous in her own right, capable of taking care of herself. She'd be fighting to clear her name, on the run from the authorities, and the last place she'd come would be to him.

Clipping the shoto under his kama and out of the way, Rex climbed back to the catwalks and returned to the barracks, his helplessness and frustration building with every step. There had to be something more he could do!

As he approached the compound, the chatter of his brothers on the open comm. lines reached his ears and his blood turned to ice in his veins. Rumors of the rogue, clone killing Jedi Padwan were already spreading, facts and fiction blurring together to paint an ugly picture of another Jedi without regard for the lives of their brothers.

And Rex could say nothing in her defense.

He switched off his comm., trudging through the barracks, reaching the billet assigned to Torrent company. Stepping in, he yanked off his helmet and slammed it into the nearest wall, putting the full force of his frustration and helpless anger into the throw, with a resounding _crash_.

Silence within the billet was immediate and deafening.

Standing together on the far side, the eyes of the five men he'd not registered in the room upon entering zeroed in at the unexpected and uncharacteristic outburst. Jesse, Coric, Kix and Tup stood with Fives and it was the ARC who broke the silence.

"If that's because of what they're saying about the Commander, I can't say I blame you, Rex. Killing clones? What the hell?"

"All of it is lies," Rex snapped back, "Ever _fekking_ word. From the reports about her killing the prisoner to clones to the all-points bulletin."

"But sir," Jesse protested, "_you_ put out that bulletin."

"General Skywalker's orders," Rex's jaw worked as he struggled to regain his control. "But _he_ doesn't believe it either; it was just the quickest way to mobilize everyone. What a _fekking _mess!"

"If she didn't do it, why'd she run?"

"Because she's being set up, Tup."

"By who, sir?" Coric's even tones were neither confrontational nor angry, simply even. "If she's being set up, she has nothing to lose by turning herself in."

Rex rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and quell the headache that was forming at his temples. "Whoever's done this has done a good job; the men in the prison were killed by a lightsaber and Ahsoka has - had - hers."

"Had?"

The alarm in Fives' tone matched his own.

"Had. She has one; she lost her shoto during the flight and chase."

"We should find it; find a way to get it back to her."

And that statement of Kix's, Rex reflected, was why these men in particular understood where he was coming from. "She's gone underground; to the lower levels. We'll never find her."

"She'll be fine, Rex," Fives assured him. "She fought with one blade long before two."

"How do you know she didn't do it Captain? Commander Fox has let it be known that there's been no sound from any footage involving her," Coric's words were once again quiet, "and the holo feeds from the hallways are dead. She has the skills, the knowledge and the ability to do all that she's been accused of."

"And how did she gain those skills? That knowledge, Coric?" Rex rounded on the medic, "I know her and so do you! How many times has Ahsoka put herself in bodily harm, incurred an injury or nearly gotten herself killed defending the men of this Company? Of this Legion? Ahsoka knows the _name_ of every man in this outfit on sight, without fail; she would _never_ attack a brother without provocation!"

"They were holding her prisoner."

"Perhaps, but she made no move to attack anyone on her way out, simply to escape! The evidence is too perfect; she couldn't have done it!"

"Sirs, respectfully, we're too close to this situation," Kix stepped between the commanding officers, looking from one to the other. "Whatever the Commander is accused of-"

"She didn't do it, Kix." They all turned to look at Fives who was shaking his head thoughtfully, looking more like his squad mate Echo in that moment than himself. "Rex is right; the setup is perfect. Too perfect; everything has just fallen neatly into place. Someone wants to make us believe she did it, to doubt her. Ahsoka's not stupid enough to kill troopers unless they attacked her first and, even then, she'd do everything she could to avoid it."

There was silence for a long moment before Rex spoke again. "The General's gone to the council to report, he should-" his wrist comm. beeped, cutting him off. "Rex here."

_"__Captain."_ Anakin's voice was tinged with irritation and frustration; much of what Rex was feeling himself. _"Call Torrent Company back to the barracks and stand down."_

Rex's eyebrows hit his hairline. "Excuse me, sir? Did you just say to recall Torrent Company?"

_"__We're being labeled as too close to the situation with the… with Ahsoka."_

"Respectfully sir, Torrent Company stands the best chance of tracking her down; we've worked with her long enough to know how she thinks and she'd never hurt us."

_"__We're too close, Rex. Call them back; effective immediately by the order of the Jedi Council."_

Rex's hands clenched into fists. Not even allowed to look for her? The casing of her shoto hung tight against his hip, heavy like the weight suddenly across his shoulders. "Yes, sir."

_"__And when you're done, Coric's to take command while you're assigned to General Koon. Skywalker out."_

Silence dropped into the room as the comm. shut down. Swallowing the bile in the back of his throat, Rex nodded to the quartet from Torrent Company. "You heard the General; Fives, you're with me."

Turning on his heel, Rex headed across the room to collect his bucket. As he walked, he made the call. "This is Captain Rex; effective immediately, all Torrent Company personnel are to report to the barracks by order of General Skywalker. Compliance is not optional." He flipped off the comm. before any acknowledgements could come in, bending to collect his helmet.

"You're not really just going to sit there and let them ground you, are you?"

"I've been reassigned to General Plo Koon because she's my Commander, Fives," Rex glanced up at the ARC. "By that logic, he's going after her."

"Wolffe won't like having you along."

"He won't have a choice."

Fives was silent for a moment, Rex doing a quick check for damage on his helmet in the interim only to look up as Fives spoke again. "This… could end badly for her Rex. You believe she innocent-"

"I _know_ Fives," Rex slapped a hand against his chest. "Here. She couldn't have done it; it's not in her character."

"Rex," Fives reached out and grasped his shoulder tightly. "What you believe isn't going to matter one iota to anyone when they catch her."

"If they catch her."

"When; you're going along, remember?" Fives didn't let him interrupt. "_When_ they bring her in, hard facts are the only thing that will save her. The facts we have all say she's guilty. You need to be ready for that."

"She didn't do it!"

Fives let him go. "Whatever you believe, don't let her drag you down with her unless you can win. You can't help clear her name if you're sent back to Kamino for reconditioning."

Rex watched Fives walk away, taking a deep breath as he did, the first of his Company starting to trickle back into the barracks in squad strength. He didn't have time to dwell on Fives' word as he had to turn his attention to his Company and their questions.

That would come later as they were searching the under levels of Coruscant for Ahsoka and Rex would be forced to make a series of decisions he'd never thought to make.

_fin_


	23. S5, Ep 19: Beyond A Shadow Vig II

**Beyond a Shadow… Vig II**

Rex was completely unprepared for his next glimpse of Ahsoka.

He hadn't thought to catch sight of Ahsoka so soon after being mobilized, headed for the lower levels or out in the open. His assignment to the other Jedi General turned out to be moot; Anakin had joined them, apparently on the grounds that Ahsoka was _his_ Padawan, and therefore his responsibility. Rex, as Anakin's Captain, had naturally defaulted to his command. Rex, though, found himself wishing for members of Torrent Company at his back as Anakin called for the spotlights to be focused on a specific spot.

The sight that greeted him was one he'd never have thought possible. Ahsoka stood staring up at them, a sight that squeezed his chest tightly, but it was who was next to her that knocked the air from his lungs and sent adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Asajj Ventress.

The darkside Force Adept who'd helped decimate Torrent Company on Teth and tried to compel _him_ with a mind trick. This was the same Ventress whose battles against General Kenobi were the stuff of clone legend; the same Ventress who was a known clone killer and Rex couldn't recall _her_ kill count off the top of his head.

They didn't look friendly but nothing could have prepared him for watching them flee – together and the implication was damming and immediate; Asajj had broken Ahsoka out of prison, killing those men in the process.

_Ahsoka's working with Ventress?_

No.

He refused to believe it; if Asajj _had_ broken Ahsoka out of the prison complex, it had been without Ahsoka's foreknowledge. That they were together now had to be circumstantial; last semi-reliable intel he'd had put the Force Adept working as a bounty hunter. With the immediate bounty that had been posted on Ahsoka, it made more sense that Ventress had tracked her down to claim that bounty.

What didn't make sense was why they were _both_ fleeing now.

Anakin's futile attempt to follow them landed them back on the transport and waiting for word as Commander Wolffe's men began a ground search.

It was with an equal measure of pride and chagrin that he listened to the report from the Commander that Ahsoka had been found, but escaped. A quick inquiry to number of casualties showcased that, yet again, Ahsoka had gone to great lengths to avoid killing any clones. He couldn't have been more proud of the Padawan - or more afraid for her.

The call of the disturbance on level thirteen fifteen put Rex on edge and he immediately passed it to the General, sharing a look that easily passed through the visor of his bucket. Somehow, it _felt_ right and they set course immediately for the location. Readjusting his grip on the safety strap, he listened to the orders as they came from Commander Wolffe.

_"Fan out as we hit the deck; squad one, you're on me with the North corner. Squad two, South side. Pincer movement; nothing gets out. Remember, the fugitive is armed and dangerous; proceed with extreme caution. If possible, take her alive." _

_If possible_.

For once, Rex found himself wishing he held a higher rank; one that would allow him to countermand the order and take his overzealous and superior to task. Fortunately, there were others present who saw the situation the same way he did.

_"No ifs, Commander,"_ Anakin's voice was taught over the comm. _"The man who fires anything but a stun bolt will answer to _me_!"_

_"General Skywalker is correct; we need her alive to get the answers we seek." _the melodious, calm tones of General Plo Koon came across the channel next. _"Lock your weapons on stun, Commander. The use of lethal force is not an option."_

_"Acknowledged, sir,"_ Wolffe sounded reluctant but compliant.

There was a series of clicks of acknowledgement from the rest of the clones, Rex doing the same, but he didn't un-holster his blasters. There was no need to. His weapons hadn't been taken off stun since the chase through the prison complex and, given the choice, he wouldn't be pulling them again.

For all Commander Wolffe and the other clones on this chase seemed eager to catch Ahsoka, Rex knew, without a shred of doubt, that he would never be able to fire on her. And she, in turn, would _never _harm him. Stun bolt or not, his blasters would be useless if - _when _they caught up with her.

It didn't take long before they reached the deployment point. Rex motioned the troopers to fan out and cover as much ground as possible, no more than five feet between them. Noise echoed back to them, a familiar, muffled voice, a shout and a crash.

_"Move in."_

Rounding a corner, Rex found himself staring through a series of slatted walls into the old building, on the edge of a circular shaft. Check ins and all clears came from the other members of the suppression team and, as he stepped, his foot came down on an object. Glancing down to see what it was, he shifted his foot to kick it away only to stop. His eyes widened behind his helmet. A lightsaber. There was a lightsaber hilt beneath his boot.

Rex checked his HUD to ensure he was alone, providentially finding he was, and bent, scooping it up and knew with barely a cursory look as to which Jedi it belonged. He'd held this hilt before; knew the owner better than most of his men. How and why she'd lost it however…

He could dwell on it and the implication later.

Quickly stashing the hilt under his Kama with its mate and his shoulders relaxed a fraction; it was as if, now that he had _both_ of her lightsabers in his keeping, there was something he could do. Some service he could perform that Ahsoka not only needed but would appreciate. Knowing how he'd feel in her position, even though they weren't _completely_ helpless without their weapons, he also knew the comfort the weight of said weapon in hand could bring.

_"A disturbance in the lower level; southeast corner," _Wolffe's voice carried over his comm.

Rex double timed it, moving away from the shaft and around the corner, catching a glimpse of Anakin and General Plo Koon further ahead, once again wishing Torrent Company was backing him up. _Let me reach her first. _The thought was as desperate as it was futile as the sound Ahsoka crying out rang in his ears.

_"No, Wolffe - wait!"_

The desperation, the desolation, the _plea _in her tone made him close his eyes for a moment, bracing himself as he knew what was coming. As if _he _were the one about to be on the receiving end of the stun bolt; there were no more words as the _zing _of the bolt being fired reached him.

_I'm sorry Ahsoka._

He was too late; he hadn't found her first and now… now her fate was once again up to the Jedi. For all Rex's faith in them had been fundamentally shaken, he could only hope they would find her innocent of the crimes she found herself accused of. Better the Jedi than the military who would crucify her on the circumstantial evidence they'd already gathered.

Rex only hoped his faith wasn't misplaced.

_fin_


	24. S5, Ep 20: Beyond A Shadow Vig III

**SPOILER ALERT: This Vignette takes place during Episode 20 in SEASON 5 of TCW! If you do not wish to be spoiled, DO NOT READ!**

**Beyond a Shadow… Vig III**

Ahsoka sat, huddled in the corner of her cell, with her arms around her knees.

Surrendered to the military, sacrificed by the people she'd worshiped and adored in her youth, her belief and faith in the council and the Jedi had been shaken and now broken. Having gone through the farce of the trial before the council and then turned over posthaste to the military, she'd been stripped of her rank as a Jedi Padawan and Commander in the GAR.

To be thought capable of the crimes they accused her of was bad enough, but to have that belief echoed by action – found guilty without being given truly a fair chance to defend herself… the vaunted Jedi ideals of justice, tolerance and understanding suddenly seemed nothing more than a wisp of rhetoric for the masses.

She'd experienced none of it, sidelined and strong armed into the position she now held. Her escape, which probably had only made her look _more _guilty in retrospect, and the events that had led to her capture, the circumstantial evidence was damning. But circumstantial evidence shouldn't have been enough to cost her the status of Padawan and Jedi.

Being Anakin's Padawan had contributed to her downfall. His unorthodox methods and teaching strategies had instilled within her some of the more questionable aspects of his nature. She'd seen what he was capable of and, in turn, she'd become capable of too. Those traits had planted doubts within the minds of the council, especially after her vehement and public condemnation of Letta; it had left her no recourse, her opinions far more damming than actions.

Anakin had been fierce, ferocious even, railing at the council when they'd been disinclined to listen to her - furious beyond measure as he promised to find the answers she'd sought and clear her name. It warmed her to know he was in her corner but he seemed to be the _only_ Jedi in her corner. Barriss had helped her find the munitions warehouse, but her friend would have been powerless to help her in the council chamber.

To have the Masters she'd worked with before, the ones who supposedly _knew _her - Masters Kenobi and Plo Koon and Yoda - turn on her… She felt the burn of tears and blinked them back. It didn't matter anymore; she was no longer a Jedi.

Closing her eyes, she shivered, shifting her arms and sliding her hands up them to grasp her shoulders, the act echoing another shoulder grip from not that long ago. A grip she would have recognized anywhere.

Rex had been with her.

She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did. Perhaps it was all the times it had saved her in the past, pulling her out of danger with that sure and confident grasp. But Rex couldn't save her from this danger; not this time.

Anakin had been by her side, believing in her and determined to clear her name, when she'd been captured, but she _knew_ Rex has been there too. She'd felt his presence, even stunned as she'd been; the support and protective firmness in the way his hand had been sitting. His palm had been flat against her shoulder, his fingers down the back of it, his thumb firmly settled along her collar bone.

The grip had been a small, but suddenly important, thing. It had conveyed belief in her and her position that had been sadly lacking from his counterpart and a major contrast to Wolffe's grip.

Commander Wolffe's hand had been pinched back and upwards, the heel on her shoulder, but his fingertips touching no more of her than necessary. Wolffe's grasp had been a man doing his job; bringing in a wanted criminal. A man who had no wish to be tainted by comparison and believed he was doing what was necessary. It had been the grip of a man who believed her guilty.

_Hang in there, kid. _

Rex's voice, from long ago, echoed within her mind, completely in tune with everything she'd had a chance to reflect upon since being brought back. Cast out, and thrown into a prison cell to await her trial, she had more than enough time to think.

About her escape and the events that had quickly spiraled out of control. About the fact that, though Anakin and Rex had been on her heels, Rex hadn't fired a shot at her; he hadn't even had his weapon drawn for part of the chase, especially the end. Had he come into the warehouse with it in hand?

She didn't know; when she'd turned to find Wolffe approaching her, she'd seen no sign of Rex.

_He should have been the one to find me; maybe… maybe I could have made him listen,_ the thought was wishful thinking, but the image blossomed in her head all the same. Of turning to find Rex at her back instead of Wolffe; of telling him to wait… and Rex waiting. Giving her the chance to explain her position; of surrendering herself to _his_ custody when it was obvious running would do her no good. Of having the chance to say her piece, to Anakin and Master Plo; of asking after Wolffe's men to ensure no one had come to permanent harm.

Of course, the Commander might have stunned her for good measure anyway, but she firmly believed that if Rex had found her first, things might have turned out somewhat differently. At least she'd have been able to surrender to a friend with a _chance_ to explain and answer to whatever charges and accusations they'd had at the time.

Ahsoka clenched her fingers, wishing she could duplicate the _feel_ of his hand on her shoulder. She could have used that support; could have used the reassurance that things, looking as bleak as they did, didn't mean she was alone.

Yet… she _felt_ alone.

Anakin was gone, likely seeking the answers she'd been unable to finish finding. Seeking, no doubt, for Asajj Ventress and what information the assassin had involving the warehouse and her attack on Ahsoka. Anakin would stop at nothing to clear her, but Ahsoka didn't know if he'd be in time.

The crimes she was accused of could hold a death sentence. Dying for something she hadn't done held no more appeal than being convicted of the crimes themselves.

She should never have run. At least if she'd stayed in her cell she couldn't have been accused of killing the troopers; she wouldn't have been chased and eventually found with the nanodroids and brought back to face even heftier charges. If she'd simply stayed in place and fought the one charge… would she have been cast out for it?

She didn't know.

_What a mess._

Her life had gone from making complete sense to making none and her only hope now was that Anakin would find some kind of proof that would allow her to clear her name. The door to the cell hissed open, drawing her head up and admitting the guards who would escort her to the initial session of the farce they were calling justice.

As she pushed to her feet, determined to face this as best she could no matter how bleak it looked, Anakin's failure was something she couldn't bear thinking about. She had to believe he would succeed or all of it would be for naught.

_fin_


	25. S5, Post Ep 20: Beyond A Shadow Vig V

**SPOILER ALERT: This Vignette takes place after Episode 20 in SEASON 5 of TCW! If you do not wish to be spoiled, DO NOT READ!**

**Beyond a Shadow… Vig V**

"Rumor has it-"

As her foot hit the last stair of the temple steps, the familiar voice reached her, stopping her in her tracks and drawing her around. Decked out in full kit, his bucket clipped to his belt, Rex looked every inch the Captain he was when she'd last seen him. Leaning casually against the base of one of the statues that guarded the perimeter of the Jedi temple, he wore a serious expression belied only by the relief visible in the depths of his gaze.

"-our Commander has been reinstated and will be rejoining our ranks."

"Didn't I ever tell you never listen to rumors?"

"What else are the boys and I to do with you getting yourself into heaps of trouble and being ordered to sit it out? See what happens when I don't have your back?"

Despite being in no mood to banter, Ahsoka found a smile and shook her head; Rex had always been able to lift her spirits. "I really should know better by now, huh?"

"Yes; you should." He straightened, his expression suddenly serious. "I never doubted you were innocent, Ahsoka. Anyone who knows you knew you couldn't have killed those men."

Which implied the men closest to her under her comm… _former_ command.

"Rex-" Her throat closed.

Anakin and Rex had been in her corner from the start, working to clear her name, and to the end when she'd been exonerated. Somewhere behind her, Anakin still stood at the top of the stairs; she could feel his presence, a silent sentry as she exited this chapter of her life.

In contrast, Rex was unaware of what had happened within the council chambers bare minutes ago. Telling Anakin had been hard enough, but telling Rex would be just as difficult if for no other reason than he'd not been privy to the meeting.

He pointed to the side of his head and then hers when she didn't continue. "Missing something?"

Her hand lifted of its own accord to where the string of beads that had been her Padawan braid would have hung; the braid that she would never wear again. The braid that hadn't been cut as was her right, but stripped from her because the council has lost its faith in her and surrendered her as a sacrifice to the Republic's corrupted need for justice at any cost.

"No."

Rex's eyebrows rose. "Wasn't that your Padawan braid?"

"I won't need it anymore," she told him softly, the strength of her conviction still reverberated within her but, knowing she was about to disappoint him, made her quiet.

"You're no longer a Padawan?"

"I'm no longer a Jedi."

The even way she said it fell between them with the power of a turbolaser hit. She felt the impact of her words through the Force but more, she _saw _it. Rex lost his mask of polite professionalism, the stunned look on his face one she'd often hoped to incite… but not like this. That surprise morphed as she watched, Rex recovering, anger asserting itself and his outburst was louder than it needed to be.

"You were framed;_ innocent_!" His outburst dropped to a lethally low level. "That's _all_ that should matter; they _have_ to reinstate you!"

"They offered, Rex," she corrected him, moving to stand before him, and placing one hand on the side of his face so he'd have to look at her directly, to _see_ her conviction; to calm himself. "They offered me everything I'd wanted; said I'd passed my trials and were going to reinstate me as a Knight."

Staring at her, he searched her face as her hand dropped, but neither of them moved away. Understanding and disappointment dawned, his anger slipping away. When he spoke, it wasn't a question. "You turned them down."

"I did."

He closed his eyes, bowing his head for a moment before it came back up and his amber gaze clashed with hers. There was such a myriad of emotion in his eyes, she couldn't read them all, but for all his turbulence, respect and understanding shone the brightest. Rex knew her better than anyone, even Anakin, and if anyone would understand _why_ she'd made the decision she had, it would be him.

"Principles?"

She nodded. After a moment of silence, he gave her the answer she'd hoped to elicit from Anakin.

"I understand."

After Anakin's pleas, it was a balm to her injured soul that Rex didn't protest, didn't plead. He simply accepted her decision, respected it. She could see his wish to do otherwise in his eyes, but here, at the end of their time together, he was letting her go with dignity.

Contrarily, she wished he would ask her to reconsider. She wasn't leaving the order because of Anakin or the men and, standing with Rex as she was, she couldn't help but feel guilty she was all but abandoning them. All because her principles dictated she couldn't stay within an Order who wouldn't support and trust her.

Rex exhaled and she felt the breath across the sensitive skin of her montrals, making her shiver. "I wish you weren't going, Ahsoka."

"I wish there was another way, Rexster." She looked away, towards the temple and the lone figure at the top of the stairs that was hidden by the statue beside her. "Anakin's going to need you now; you'll need to make sure he doesn't get himself killed with his crazy schemes of the day."

"I'll watch out for the General," he assured her with a nod and faint half smile. "I think you've tempered him a little."

"I appreciate it, Rex." She met his gaze again. "He's… not happy about this."

"Neither am I."

"You're better at hiding it."

"No; I just know there's nothing I can say that will change your mind." He paused. "Is there?"

She laughed sadly and shook her head. "No, Rex. This is it. I won't be going back; I can't."

"I know." He paused a second and then reached under his kama, pulling out two, familiar cylindrical objects she'd thought lost for good; trust Rex to have found them again. "What should I do with these?"

It was reminiscent of the last time he'd done this for her and her throat closed. Last time she'd asked for them back but this time… her throat ached and her fingers clench into fists. More than anything she wished she could accept the gift he offered, to feel their familiar, comforting weight - but she couldn't. She didn't reach for them and shook her head, the words slipping out before she considered the implications. "Keep them."

He looked surprised. "Me?"

"Why not?" The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. She was no longer a Jedi and didn't have the right to wield them, but Rex… "If Anakin loses his, you can give him a spare."

"I don't think the General will understand me having your lightsabers."

Ahsoka laughed softly. "He doesn't know you have them again, does he?" putting up one hand, she forestalled his answer. "Of course he doesn't. Do what you want with them Rex." The lighsabers stayed in his open palm for a moment before Ahsoka, in a move so eerily reminiscent of the earlier scene with Anakin in the Council Chamber, reached out to fold his fingers around them. "I can't take them with me. Keep them; they might come in handy."

"I'm not exactly qualified on a lightsaber."

"Neither was I when I started," she teased. "Think of them as my gift to you; one friend to another."

He stared at her and finally nodded, clipping them away and out of sight again. His hands moved to his waist and her own eyes widened as, with a very practiced flick of his wrist, his weapon's belt was removed and settled about her own hips.

"Rex, what-"

"My gift to you," he countered, fastening the belt and keeping his fingers around the clasp when she made to reach for it, to remove it and give it back, her hands settling over his and unable to reach the buckle.

"They're your blasters, Rex; I can't-"

"You'll need a weapon," he smiled faintly. "This way I know you'll have one you know how to use."

His gift was beyond price; Ahsoka knew just how much work he'd put into them, modified and re-modified to his preferences. What more, she _knew_ just how important a trooper's weapons were to them; like an extension of themselves or a limb. For Rex to offer… "I can't accept these."

"You'll need a weapon as you're not taking your lightsabers."

"I know how much work you put into these blasters, Rex; what they mean to you; I couldn't-."

"It means more to me to know you've got a weapon that works; one that's seen action and can be trusted." His expression was intent, his fingers still on the clasp at her waist. "Remember; safety off, brace yourself and use both hands if you can. They're higher powered than a typical blaster and you'll need to practice to master the recoil."

"I remember," she returned, their time on Naboo between them for a moment. It had marked a definite shift in their personal relationship. "Two hundred and fifty high powered bolts instead of the standard five to a power pack, right?"

His delight at her memory was visible in the way his eyes crinkled. "Right."

They stared at one another for a moment. When Rex seemed to realize he was still holding her, his fingers loosened and then shifted, tugging at the weapon's belt to settle it properly on her hips. Ahsoka let him fuss; it would be the last time for a long time, if ever, he'd get the chance. He lingered over the task, despite the sharpness of his movements and when he finally stepped back, Ahsoka made note of the weight at her hips and how it sat.

Different, but reassuring. Still… "I shouldn't take them both, Rex; keep one."

He shook his head. "I can requisition and modify new ones. I'm told they're worth their weight in credits with all the modifications - should it come to that."

It took a moment for that to sink in and, when it did, Ahsoka recoiled. "_Sell_ them?"

"If you have to."

"Never!"

"Just one then." He smiled faintly and she returned it, buoyed by his faith in her. "But only if you have to; I _did _put a lot of work into them."

She laughed. "I'll take good care of them, Rex."

"They'll take good care of you too, if you let them."

"Thanks." She wanted to say something more but couldn't find the words. "Just… thanks."

He nodded once before turning the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Where will you go now?"

"Onderon, maybe." She sighed, shaking her head, her hands dropping to the stocks of his blasters. They were strange, yet familiar; a reminder of better times - of _him_. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I can't stay here."

He didn't disagree. "I wish I could go with you."

"I'd never ask it of you."

"I know." Rex's tone turned teasing again. "Someone has to look out for the men with you going AWOL."

"Hard to be AWOL when I'm no longer military," she pointed out wryly. "Just think; you won't have to watch my back anymore."

"And trust shinies at mine?"

"Jesse and Kix," she came back immediately. "Unless you're going to promote them; Jesse's got the makings of a good Sergeant."

"He does."

"Then maybe he can keep _you_ out of trouble while you keep Anakin in line."

"Maybe."

He looked so solemn, so _intent _in that moment that Ahsoka couldn't help it; she laughed. "No one will ever accuse you of mincing words, Rex." His silent shrug made her laugh again before her smile started to fade, the realization that this would be the last time they were together like this for a long time, possibly the _last_ time, settling about her shoulders with a sudden sense of finality. "I'm gonna miss this."

He arched his eyebrows. "The war?"

"Your company; this." She made a motion with one hand between them. "Just… talking."

"Likewise, Ahsoka." He seemed disinclined to say anything more, but surprised her. "It won't be the same without you; keep in touch if you can."

"I'll try." She exhaled, "I'm sorry I'm running out on you and the men."

"You're not. Don't ever think it." He told her firmly. "It takes integrity to make the choice you've made."

"Anakin doesn't understand; he blames the council."

"He will; give him time."

"Optimism, Rex?"

"You taught me that."

"Nothing very optimistic about this situation is there?"

There was nothing he could say to that and they both knew it. "Take care of yourself," he finally settled on. "There won't be anyone to watch your back on daily basis now but you."

"And your blasters."

"And them." He lifted one hand, hesitated, and settled it on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. "It's my honor and privilege to have served with you, Ahsoka; you were the best Jedi I've ever worked with; and that includes the General."

"Flatterer."

"Good luck."

"I hear humans have a custom for that."

"More than one."

"I was thinking of this one." Stepping close, she slid one hand behind his neck and quickly lifted herself to her toes, brushing her lips across his in a kind of farewell that was poignantly bittersweet. "Watch your back, Rexster."

Just as quickly as she was close, she backed away, watching as Rex lifted one hand to his mouth in surprise, wondering what had compelled her to do it. Whatever had, it had felt… _right_ in that moment. She was going to need all the luck she could get.

Rex recovered admirably. He smiled then; a _real_ that reached his eyes and stretched his lips to each side of his face for all it held a slightly sad edge. "You too, Ahsoka." His expression turned stern, "I expect to see you again when the war's over."

"We'll meet again," she assured him, wishing she knew for sure as she turned to go, "and it might be sooner than you think."

_fin_

**_Author's_****_ Note: With Ahsoka's refusal to be reinstated, this is officially the last of the C&C Vignette series. I've some other ideas to fill in some gaps let by other Vignettes but there won't be another one beyond this point in the timeline unless she, for some reason, returns to the fold or something happens within the show._**

**_Once all of the Vignettes are written, I will be reorganizing this series in order from 1st to last, so they can be read in the order they should be._**

**_Thanks for reading everyone; you've been a fantastic audience - I look forward to going back and finding more moments for ya'll :D_**


	26. S4, Post EP 10: Fallout II

**Title:** If That's what It Takes [aka "Fallout II"]  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Angst  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set after Episode 10, Season 4 [The "Umbara" Arc - and sequel to my Vignette "Fallout"]

**Author's Note: **This one's been in the works for awhile and can either be read into as 'more' or simply a 'friendship' fic as it's intended ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>If That's What It Takes [aka "Fallout II"]<span>**

Ahsoka and Rex left the tower of the Umbaran airbase side by side, Rex having released her from his grasp before they came into sight. She'd been forced to let him go, too, as they headed for the field. Rex might have said he wouldn't talk to her just yet, but somehow, just the act of _going_ to get her lightsabers seemed to be enough to prompt him to start – and lose the focus and objectivity they'd just restored.

As they walked, Rex spoke in low tones and Ahsoka listened; _really_ listened, not just to what he was saying, but to what he was feeling. _How_ he was saying it.

And what he _wasn't_ saying.

"He deliberately set us against one another," he told her as they left the shattered remnants of the spire behind them, his frustration and heartbreak evident. For all they'd spoken, one conversation wasn't enough to ease the pain, the betrayal, he was feeling. "He orchestrated battles, provided us with false intelligence and us on the path to the destruction you see here."

It was possible, she reflected as she listened, that he hadn't really had a chance to talk any of this out yet. With the battle and Krell's demise barely hours old and the men still recovering from the shock of his betrayal, this was really the first opportunity Rex would have had to talk to anyone. Oh, he'd done his duty and filed the report _immediately_; likely, she suspected, so no one would question his version of events. A version that was backed up in every other report she'd read; Krell had been a Jedi, but he had betrayed the trust of these men.

_Her_ men.

Ahsoka was silent as they headed for the transport where supplies were being offloaded, her lightsabers were inside the ship, but looked around this time. _Really_ looked around at the men she'd help lead these past years.

Fives was a welcome addition to the crew where he was speaking with a group of troopers she didn't recognize. Men who'd been shiny at the start of this battle but who had survived to _earn_ their battle scars.

Kix and Coric were still doing triage, the Medics assisting their brothers with deliberate and sure movements, compassion obvious in their touch but not their manner. Anyone who didn't know them would have mistook Coric's hand to one shoulder as a medic's gesture, not one of empathy and sympathy for an injured brother.

Tup was speaking with others who had their backs turned to her, his discussion serious, but there was a maturity to him that hadn't been there the last time she'd seen him upon his initial deployment. This battle, this situation, had aged the young Clone in ways she couldn't begin to fathom but only time would tell if it proved to be a good or a bad thing.

Despite having read the reports, she couldn't help herself for looking for Hardcase. His was among the familiar faces that were missing, faces she'd counted among friends, and her chest ached. Regret brought her nothing but that didn't stop her from feeling it. She'd come as soon as she'd been able, as soon as she'd learned that Anakin had been called back to Coruscant, only to arrive in the aftermath of Krell's betrayal, fresh from the transmitted reports Rex, Fives, Kix and Coric had sent. She'd been too late to apprehend the traitor Jedi but, more importantly, too late to mitigate the devastation Krell had wrought on her men.

That responsibility had fallen to Rex - and it had broken something inside him.

The man she'd found watching the aftermath of the carnage at the top of the Umbaran air base spire was not the same man who'd left her for this mission. He was different. Weaker... but stronger too.

As she and Rex passed by each group, she met the eyes of the men she knew, trying not to take it personally when one or two turned away, their expressions set. Mistrust and disillusionment radiated from them like an oppressive cloud.

Fives gave her a nod but didn't break his conversation, his gaze flicking between her and Rex before turning his attention back to the troopers around him. Kix offered her a wan smile, his helmet long lost somewhere as he tended his brothers. Coric spoke, his soft, "Commander" laced with respect. He made it clear in that public setting that he didn't blame _her _for Krell's actions and drew the eyes of some of the injured. She tried not to take their outraged surprise at Coric's address personally and was already working on ways to repair what Krell had broken in the back of her mind.

Rex didn't say anything to the men as they passed, but Ahsoka noted the way all of the men, no matter their company markings, seemed to straighten just a little. How they afforded him instant deference. More so than before. Whatever the cost of this battle, this campaign and Rex's part in it within the history of the Clone Wars was no doubt set.

Few would soon forget the choices he'd been forced to make here and those who didn't yet know of what had happened, soon would. Clones already gossiped but the story of what had occurred on Umbara – and it was spreading with the speed of a plague despite the efforts of Republic Intelligence to stifle it.

Rex was a hero; a man, a _Clone_ who had made the impossible choice - and survived.

They entered the shuttle, ducking their heads to avoid the low overhang before heading for the small crew compartment where she'd left her lightsabres. It was here, out of earshot, that Ahsoka finally spoke again as she opened the door. Part of her wanted to tease him but this was neither the time nor the place; still, she couldn't resist a gentle jab.

"And I thought they respected you before…"

To her relief, he chuckled. "Being a Captain has that advantage."

"Of what, being a Legend?" Stepping into the room, she collected her lightsabers from their place on the bedding with minimal fuss, clipping the belt around her hips and adjusting it with a familiar tug into place. "Only if you're Captain Rex of the infamous five hundred and first. Most other well known Officers in the army are Commanders."

"General Skywalker's tactics make it easy to distinguish ourselves."

His voice hardened, drawing her gaze back to his as she reached for the beads of her Padawan braid lying on the nearby table. "It should have been Anakin to lead you on this mission, Rex. I'm sorry he got called away." Her hand stopped mid-air and then dropped back to her side without taking it. "I'm sorry _I_ wasn't here."

"Without Skywalker, you'd have been under Krell's orders as much as we were, Ahsoka." His voice was grim. "You… wouldn't have listened well."

"Of course I wouldn't have!" her eyes flashed. "I'd have led you through Anakin's plan, Krell and his idiot tactics be damned!" Rex was regarding her, something in his expression making her brows knit. "What?"

"He-" his voice cracked.

"Rex?" Concerned, she stepped towards him, only he lifted one hand to forestall her approach. Waiting, her Padawan braid forgotten on the table behind her, anxiety made her stomach clench as Rex seemed to collect himself.

He exhaled with a shake of his head, straightening his shoulders. "Krell didn't take insubordination well. You'd have been locked up with Jesse and Fives and slated for execution."

What he _didn't_ say hung between them for a long moment before Ahsoka shook her head. "He wouldn't have killed me, Rex."

"That maniac was no Jedi," Rex snapped, biting off the words. "He'd have treated you with the same disregard he showed us!"

"You can't know that."

"Why? Because you're not a Clone?"

The steps she'd gained in the tower suddenly seemed in jeopardy as he lashed back and she flinched, feeling guilty for thinking _exactly_ that. "From everything I've read, Krell didn't see Clones as people, Rex. He didn't see _anyone_ who wasn't a Jedi as someone worth saving or beyond using. If I had been here, there's a chance he would have-"

"Killed you," his interruption was flat, but there was an edge to his voice like before. "Why didn't Krell have a Padawan, Ahsoka?"

"He didn't request one."

"Neither did Anakin."

Ahsoka didn't have a comeback. Strictly speaking that was true; she'd been _foisted_ on Anakin and he'd had no choice but to take her initially.

"Krell told me he was going to join Count Dooku with Umbara as his gift to the Separatists to prove his loyalty." The heaviness in his voice made her recoil more than the statement; one that hadn't been in his official report. "Do you honestly think he'd have let any Jedi, especially a _Padawan_, get in his way?"

"Rex-"

But he wasn't finished. "Krell would have killed you without a second thought and handed your head to Count Dooku as a bonus!"

Staring at him, it was the rawness in his words that struck her more than the contents. "I'm not that easy to get rid of," she tried to assure him. "With Anakin as my Master-"

"It makes you a target."

"We're in a war, Rex. We're all targets."

"I've heard the rumors about Anakin, Ahsoka. About him being the chosen one. About the Force prophecy and his ability to bring it back into balance, whatever the hell that means. Killing his Padawan would be a blow to his reputation, to his credibility. If Krell had-"

"He _didn't_, Rex," she stepped towards him, close, her hands closing about his upper arms to draw his complete attention. "He didn't. I'm right here and I'm _fine_."

Rex stared at her, watching her, as if not quite believing it. Ahsoka could feel his desperation and desolation, his _fear_ of what could have potentially happened. He was grieving the men he'd lost, some he'd known since Teth, and that grief was being turned on _her_ existence in a kind of tortured "what if" scenario.

She knew then she had to do something else, something _more _to convince him the casualties Krell had inflicted were at an end_._

Moving fractionally closer, her gaze never leaving his, she slowly stepped into his arms. Sliding her hands up to his shoulders, her finger tips skipped down over the breastplate of his armor, down the seams at the side and then around his back. Her face drew near his, her neck tilting back ever so slightly so she didn't break eye contact. Rex was watching her with a blank expression she'd never seen. So, as she slid her arms around his waist, she injected a plea, instead of a command, into her words.

"Hold me, Rex."

He stared at her, as if uncomprehending, so Ahsoka tucked her head to his shoulder, his cheek warm against her _lek _as she closed her eyes and hugged him close.

Rex, never slow on the uptake, stiffened within her grasp, making to move away. Clinging to him, holding him firmly, he dragged her back a couple of steps. Her toes found the tops of his boots, her fingers linking together at the back of his waist, the hard plastoid of his armor digging in uncomfortably as he moved, but Ahsoka didn't care. Rex needed her, needed this. She could feel it. Sense it. This close to him it was like being immersed in a roiling, boiling field of emotion, the guilt and anger enough to make her head spin.

"Hold me," she repeated, the words breaking, her senses overwhelmed by him; _for _him.

He fought her, not unlike he had in the tower. Her brave Captain alone and aloof, struggling to cope in solitude. It was no different now. If she let him, Rex would retreat within himself to lick his wounds and she'd lose what little headway she'd made. Determinedly, patiently Ahsoka waited, his hands coming to her shoulders, trying to dislodge her before tucking around his back to pull at her fingers, attempting to break her grip. She had the advantage and played it, shifting her head against his shoulder as his arm moved, deliberately pressing it closer to his cheek and neck, the curve of her montrals against the side of his face, her _lek_ wedged between his chin and neck.

"Hold me."

"Ahsoka-"

Stubborn man.

She refused to let go as his hands slid up her arms, pausing at her elbows before sliding hesitantly to her waist, giving her a push; a push that didn't do more than shift her against him. Of their own accord, and with indecision evident in his every action, his arms slowly encircled her.

"That's it," she murmured encouragingly, not sure he could hear her, feeling his fingertips brush her back. "I'm here, Rex."

His grip was suddenly desperate, firm, almost hurtful, as he clutched her close, her name a ragged prayer on his lips. She didn't think about her words as she murmured encouragement to him. The stubble on Rex's cheek scraped along her _lek_ in an abrasive caress as his head and shoulders slumped, his body practically sagging into hers.

Ahsoka held him just as tightly, the seams of his plastoid shell digging into her exposed flesh. He shook, like a leaf in a gale, clutching her with a bruising force she'd never forget. His hands slid along her back, grasped her waist, shifted down over her hips and then back up.

Under her _lek_, across her shoulders, his hands roamed as if memorizing her through touch alone. As if needing to ascertain through tactile reassurance that she was in one piece. Under different circumstances, someone might have accused him of getting overly familiar, but Ahsoka understood the need. It was the same one she felt every time she heard _he'd_ been stuck in a bacta tank for some heroic stunt. It was a need to _know_, intimately, that the other person was still whole. Still _alive_. Eyes could play tricks on you but ghosts couldn't be touched.

So she let him.

Rex's almost desperate search slid over her skin and clothing, and Ahsoka closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotion his discoveries welled within him. It was like standing in the center of a storm, anchored and immobile while the fury of it raged around her, tearing at the edges of her consciousness. Bombarded her with the contradictory resolution that was Rex's state of mind, Ahsoka felt her throat tighten in response. That proximity, the nearly overwhelming nature of his conflicted inner self, buckled her knees and made her want to cry _for_ him.

Rex didn't cry.

Part of her wanted him to. Part of her wanted him to let go, to let the healing that he needed take hold. Part of her wanted him to trust her completely in even this. To protect him at his most vulnerable just the way he always protected her.

"It's okay to cry, Rex." The words slipped out and she felt his automatic recoil even as she amended her statement. "If you want or need to."

"Ahsoka-"

"You don't have to," she refused to let him go, still able to feel how desperately he needed this and was still trying to deny himself. His hands had stilled on her shoulders, starting to push her away again, but she held on stubbornly. "I just wanted you to know I wouldn't judge you if you did."

His chest shook, vibrating against hers, and she finally lifted her head to look at him. There were tears in his eyes, but they didn't fall as he chuckled almost darkly. "You never judge, Ahsoka, even when you should."

"Friends don't judge."

"Some do."

"Not true friends." Shifting her grip, she placed both hands on the sides of his face. "I will _never_ judge you, Rex. Especially not for feeling something when so many people see you and your brothers as emotionless flesh droids."

There was a heartbeat of silence as his hands slid back down to settle on her waist before a soft question rolled off his lips. "Why don't you?"

"I've had, and continue to have, the _privilege_ of knowing you. All of you." Her words were raw and fierce. Laced with grief for the men he'd lost while she'd been worlds away. While she hadn't been at her post - at his side. "You feel things more keenly than other people, Rex. You're just better at hiding it."

His forehead dropped against hers, his eyes closing on a ragged sigh.

Ahsoka gasped as his grip suddenly tightened, finding herself flattened against his armor as his arms slid around her back, his hands coming up to grasp her opposite shoulders. Adjusting her hold, her hands, and then arms, slid back around his neck in an attempt to ease the pressure. Her head dropped to his shoulder as he hugged her tighter than he ever had before. Dark spots appeared on the edges of her vision as his hug drove the air from her lungs but Ahsoka wouldn't have interrupted him for anything. _This _was the kind of release she'd been looking for. One friend to another without judgment and no holds barred.

Rex began to speak, softly, and she felt the vibrations of it more than hear the words but it didn't really matter. His tone, his _grip_, told her everything she needed to know.

It told her of his remorse, his fear. Of his desperation and helplessness. Of the frustration and resignation of having no way out but of needing to make the best of the worst case scenario. He spoke in jagged breaths and gasps, broken sentences and pieces, but she felt its purpose, understood it, and more. His words were laced with bitter acceptance of things he couldn't change and for all she didn't hear the words, she _understood _that intimately.

Rex had pulled her from this very precipice more than once. No matter the personal cost to herself, she wasn't about to let him fall. She let him speak, making no move to break the embrace even as her lungs began to scream for air.

Just as she was starting to think she'd have to beg leave to breathe, his hold eased, his hands slipping from her shoulders and down before falling free. Taking the hint, Ahsoka dropped back to her feet as he straightened, releasing her hold and stepping backwards.

Rex was quick to grasp her arm when she swayed. "Ahsoka?"

"I'm alright," she told him with a rueful smile, grateful for the support. "Just a little light headed."

His brow furrowed.

"You… give a mean hug, Rexster." He blinked, seeming to catch what she meant and Ahsoka covered his hand with hers before squeezing and letting it go, her equilibrium restored. "That's not a bad thing. If I ever need a _real _hug, I know where to go."

There was silence between them for a long moment before he nodded once and then, to her surprise, reached around her. Remaining where she was, she watched him and arched her brows when he straightened, her Padawan braid in hand. With a faint smile she turned, presenting her back, and tilted her head.

Carefully, deliberately, Rex hooked the braid to its anchor point on her headdress. If his fingers lingered an extra moment longer than was necessary, Ahsoka didn't think anything of it.

It was an ending of their conversation, but an affirmation of their relationship. Friends. Partners. Battle Pair. Whatever name you put to them, some things would never, ever change. If necessary, she'd help him pick up the pieces after a disaster like Umbara, of which she hoped there would be few. Given the choice, she'd be at his side to watch his back, just as Rex would always, without fail, have hers.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II:<strong> There is at least one more vignette planned for this series and I have gotten some really good suggestions for areas I haven't touched on. We'll see if the muse bites. Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	27. S2, Post Ep 8: Recovery

**Title:** Recovery  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade-Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Friendship  
><strong>Era:<strong> The Clone Wars  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set during Episodes 8, Season 2; Rex visits Ahsoka in the medbay in the aftermath of the 'Geonosian Brain Worm' incident.

**Recovery**

The beeping and hiss of the medical equipment surrounding the comatose Milirian should have been daunting and intimidating, but to Ahsoka it was almost comforting. The beeping meant that she hadn't succeeded in what she'd been asked to do. It meant her friend was still alive and breathing. It meant something good had come from what had felt like a suicide mission at the end.

"How is she, Commander?"

She didn't even glance from Barriss' sleeping form as Rex's subdued words reached her about the same time his supportive hand dropped to her shoulder. The noise of the machines must have masked his approach. "Sleeping, or so they say." The twitching she saw in her friend couldn't be counted as restful no matter what the droid said. "How are the men?"

"The same. The medic says they shouldn't be waking until tomorrow." There was a pause before Rex continued. "It's... too soon to say what the lasting effects of their exposure to the parasites will be."

Ahsoka shuddered. There were things she'd seen and done during this mission that she'd never considered possible. She'd killed clones. Nearly frozen all of them to death, including herself, but the memory that was the most powerful was the vivid image of Barriss begging to be killed with the worm-thing halfway out of her mouth. It was an image, more so than any other, she wasn't sure she'd ever shake.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid."

His rough statement made her flinch. She wasn't okay, as he seemed to think, and wouldn't be for some time. Nightmares that would likely follow her for months, each more deranged than the last. It was why she was awake now, in the early hours of the morning, to see his visit. Nightmares already made it nearly impossible to find the rest she needed for a swift recovery.

Rex squeezed her shoulder when she continued to remain silent, his grip relaxing as if to take his leave, and her hand shot up unthinkingly, pinning his in place. She felt, more than saw, him stop.

Silence, broken only by the beeping of machinery and the soft breathing of the medical bay's occupants fell between them. It stretched until Ahsoka couldn't stand it anymore. The admission slipped out before she gave it much thought. "I'm _not_ okay, Rex."

"Sir?"

"I'm having nightmares... about Barriss begging me to kill her."

"Memories." His voice was gruff. "They do that sometimes."

"It's not just that," she protested. "I see myself failing and having to kill the clones, having to kill everyone! I see how my lightsaber moves and I can't stop myself." A shiver raced down her spine. "I see myself in Barriss' place, watching her make that final strike..."

"Fears," Rex countered softly, unmoving behind her. "It didn't happen."

"But it could have." She swallowed hard before voicing what had been haunting her since waking up to find Anakin at her bedside. "What if it had been me and not Barriss that they'd captured, Rex? Would Barriss have killed me? Would I have killed her?"

There was a moment where Ahsoka wondered if she'd stunned him before his soft conviction came through, easing some of her fears, but not her doubts. The fears were passing things. It was the memories of what had happened, and could have gone too far, that were bothering her most.

"They didn't. She didn't. You didn't. Focus on what actually happened, kid. The could-have-been scenarios get you nowhere."

"I'm trying." Ahsoka stared at Barriss, continuing to cling to Rex's calm, steadfast presence like a lifeline. "But it doesn't always work. I keep... asking myself what I could have done differently."

"Is there anything you could have done differently?"

"I'm not sure," she paused, collecting her thoughts, "am I a bad person, Rex?"

"Sir?"

"I keep wondering if I would I have tried harder to find a solution if it had been you or Fives or Echo or Kix or Coric or Jesse. Would I have fled instead of fought? Tried reasoning or something else instead of reaching for my lightsaber?" It pained her to know, upon reflection, that the answer was 'yes'. If it had been her men, her close _friends_, as Barriss was, she firmly believed she would have stayed her hand from any killing blow no matter the risk to herself. "I wouldn't have been able to fight you guys, Rex."

"You'd have done as you deemed right in the situation, as you did during this one, kid. If a trooper uses deadly force, he fully expects it in return. Those men, for all they were being controlled, knew what they were doing."

"That's a contradiction in terms."

"If they'd wanted you alive, they'd have used the stun setting."

As they had with Barriss. She hadn't thought of that. "But-"

"No buts, kid," he squeezed her shoulder again. "For all they were being controlled, a soldier still knows his trade. Consider it a compliment," there was no mistaking a slight smile in his voice, "we only shoot to kill the _real_ threats."

"You've a funny way of trying to cheer me up, Rexster."

"Only if it doesn't work," he countered.

"It works." She agreed, feeling a smidgen better but certain she'd never forget the clones she'd had to kill. Their individual characteristics would take a long time to fade in her memory. "Only you would think to assure me I'm a threat as a way to make me smile."

There was silence between them for a long minute before Ahsoka spoke again. "Think she'll forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Not killing her when she begged me to."

"You sure that was Commander Offee talking and not the worm?"

Half turning in her chair in surprise, her gaze shot to his. "What?"

"The way I heard it, you cut the blasted thing in half after it got too cold for it to survive inside her body."

"I froze everyone to the point of death to save them," she corrected, "not exactly heroic."

"But gutsy. Regardless of what options you did or didn't have, it takes nerve to make that kind of decision. You chose to give them all a chance by placing yourself in danger. Take a little credit, kid. _You_ saved Commander Offee and the rest of the men aboard that ship. That couldn't have been an easy task."

"I'd rather have died trying to save them than simply kill everyone, Rex." Shaking her head, she turned to look back at Barriss, shifting in her seat to find a comfortable position. "I don't think I could have."

His grip on her shoulder tightened to a near bruising pressure. "And that, Commander, is why you are becoming such an effective leader."

"Lucky."

"Jedi don't believe in luck - unless you're General Skywalker."

"You can add one more to that list, Rex. After all of this, I'm starting to think you all might be on to something."

Rex squeezed her shoulder once more, as if in acknowledgement, but remained where he was until her grip slackened. Only then did he lift his hand and, this time, Ahsoka let him.

Lucky or not, the Force or not, whatever had stayed her hand and made her doubt herself now, Ahsoka had to believe it would only make her stronger in the end. Rex believed it, even though he didn't say it. If Rex believed it, maybe someday she could too.

_Fin_


End file.
